


You Are What I Take

by awfuloffal, Dimension_K166



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Daddy Issues, Drunk crying, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Getting Together, Grooming, Hospitals, House of Uther AU, Intimidation, M/M, Manipulation, Needles, Pokemon Battle, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Spooning, and traumatic flashbacks, emotional drunk, faf is 20 rai is 16 leon is 14, fafnir is a gross brotherfucker we hope you love him, fear kink, gay texting, mommy issues?, nonsexual choking, rai is afraid of his family hurting leon :(, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_K166/pseuds/Dimension_K166
Summary: [IN THE MIDDLE OF BEING REWRITTEN, WILL UPDATE CHAPTERS ALL AT ONCE AND UPDATE IT IN THIS SUMMARY! Chapters have NOT been updated yet! Will be in a few months though!]For over 200 years the Uther family has reigned as the Champions of Galar, the title being passed from generation to generation. It’s about time for a change, and it comes in the form of Raihan Uther, the youngest of the line and destined to take the crown from his elder brother, Fafnir. Raihan has been put on a pedestal by his father his entire life, his brother being only a mere afterthought. Fafnir has been living in jealousy and envy of his younger brother his whole life, one could call their relationship 'unstable'.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/OMC, Raihan Uther/Fafnir Uther, Raihan Uther/Leon Barre
Comments: 38
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Uther House





	1. White Walls

**Author's Note:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust. 
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite

“Go on, you wanna be a fuckin’ perv?” 

The voice echoed against the sleek white walls and Raihan immediately pulls his gaze away. Fafnir's eyes glared down at him in judgement and Raihan knew he’d been caught. He was a few rows down from Fafnir, using the dim lights of the room to his advantage, sneaking a peek at his brother’s body as he changes in preparation for his match. Fafnir catches a blur of movement out of the corner of his eye and begins stalking down towards it, intent on catching whoever had invaded his privacy. Raihan flattened himself against the lockers, screwing his eyes shut and hoping in vain Fafnir would walk past him. 

There's a heavy _thud_ with every stride Fafnir took, and Rai flinches at every step he takes. He knew this was a bad idea and was starting to regret it. Fafnir's steps grew closer and closer before coming to a halt.

“Oh, it's _you_.” There’s a hint of genuine surprise in Fafnir’s voice, mostly covered up by his excitement at finding Rai in such an embarrassing position.

“Yeah- uh I just wanted me to… wish you good luck on your match-”

Fafnir’s eyes dart down and up Rai’s body, a smirk spreading across his face. “As if I’m gunna believe in _that_ bullshit~” 

Rai doesn’t even have time to reply before Faf’s fist is in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He slides down the lockers, gasping for air, clutching at his abdomen. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me, baby brother- I know you came here for _something else_ ~” 

Raihan’s just getting his breath back when Fafnir slams his boot into his chest, knocking him back against the lockers forcefully. The rough treads of Faf’s prized steel-toed boots drag down his body before coming to stop above his dick, lightly applying pressure teasingly.

Raihan tenses up, flight or fuck kicking in. Feeling himself grow harder under Fafnir’s boot as his heart rate picks up, confused but wanting more.

Fafnir presses down harder, meriting a loud gasp from Rai. He glares down, intrigued, as Raihan shyly clutches at his leg and tries bucking his hips against the cold steel. 

Faf raises a brow, scoffing. “Fucking desperate are you?

Raihan moans something that might be an answer, muffling his voice by biting down on his lower lip. The boy was lost in the moment, Faf taking over his senses. His brother smelled like sweat and smoke, and both always smelled so good on him. 

Faf pressed down a little harder with a dark chuckle, he can even feel himself grow harder and he both loved and hated it. 

His gaze ran from Rai’s thin, smooth legs all the way up to the boy’s pleading eyes. He was so goddamn _tasty_. 

Raihan couldn’t grind upwards like he wants to with that pressure on him so he’s reduced to rutting against the bottom of Fafnir’s boot like a Yamper in heat. He hates this, being looked down upon by his own brother, literally being under his heel, but hating it doesn’t make it any less arousing.

Fafnir just winces at this point, it felt like Rai was a fucking Lillipup about to stain leather. Faf gave one last hard press on the boy’s crotch before stepping away to face in the opposite direction. He looks over his shoulder, face deep red and his eyes narrowed, thinking. “Alright. Fine. We got 30 mins till my match anyways.” 

Without a leg to grasp onto, Rai’s arms go behind his back. Fafnir would be upset if he touched himself and Raihan really, really did not want to make him mad right now. He falls to the floor, thighs clamped together, looking up at his brother with desperate eyes. “W-what's next?” 

Faf approaches him, eyes glaring down with his cheeks red. Biting his lower lip, he crouched down onto his tiptoes, using a single hand to brush lightly from Rai’s thigh all the way up inside his league shirt. Hand planting itself against the boys chest, fingers grasping a nipple tightly, causing Rai to jolt. Faf snorted, a smirk spreading across his face at the sounds Raihan made.

Raihan’s splayed out on the floor with Faf placing a knee between his open legs. One of Faf’s hands, the one that wasn’t currently up his shirt, was starting to grip his thigh to keep him in place. If Rai moved around too much his claws would dig in and certainly leave marks, marks that would be hard to explain to his father. The thought makes heat spread throughout Raihan’s body and with the addition of Fafnir’s hand in his chest he loses his concentration, straddling his hips against Fafnir’s arm.

Fafnir licked his lips, elbowing down as Rai ground up against him, “Hey- stop it- what are you, a Yamper in heat? Just let me do this.”

Fafnir was stern. As much as he loved it when Rai would be this horny for him he relished in the idea of edging and never letting his partners cum before himself. 

“S-sorry, so sorry, hnng-“ Rai bit his lip, biting back noises as to not alert someone’s attention. They were still in the locker rooms after all, and while they were supposed to be reserved for the champion, fans always managed to break in at awkward times.

Fafnir gripped the side of Rai’s torso underneath his shirt, he then helped Rai to his feet carelessly, slamming the boy into an open locker. He loved the way Rai would look at him, trapped, nowhere to run. It fueled Fafnir’s mind like a waking fantasy and it only made him harder. Faf’s fingers toiled with his own belt, slipping it loose to then forced his skinny jeans down. His cock then sprung up and Rai was captivated. “ _Well_?”

Rai wanted to resist, wanted to say no, wanted Fafnir to get out of his face. What he does instead is sink down to his knees and allow Faf to grab harshly at his dreads.

“Watch the fucking teeth.” He hears Fafnir growl as he shakily raises his arms to link fingers through Faf’s belt loops. He’s already drooling just at the sight of his brother’s thick cock and he hates it, hates how easily worked up Fafnir makes him like he’s some easy side chick. He takes the head of Fafnir’s cock into his mouth and moans at the taste of his brother on his tongue, salty and thick and _Fafnir’s_.

Faf hisses outta pleasure, Rai’s mouth was smaller than he expected and the feeling of the boy’s tight lips around him was phenomenal. The man’s cock throbbed out of desperation, Faf holding back from thrusting. He couldn't just choke the boy his first time on the job. Fafnir might be a monster but he had standards, and he had strategy. 

Fafnir grunts a scoff, voice a bit hissy, “Fucking Arceus Rai- keep going-....baby boi-“

Rai whined, the praise going straight to his own dick. His visions a bit tear stained, but he has his eyes set on the base of his brother’s cock as he works his way down Fafnir’s shaft, taking it inch by inch. His jaw is spread so wide it’s starting to ache, but it hurts so good Raihan can’t resist sneaking a hand down to paw at himself through his shorts.

Fafnir’s eyes were shut tight, mouth agape as he breathes out shakily. He’s got to give it to this kid, a born natural. He was quite impressed at Rai’s first go at a blowie, it was almost infuriating. Fafnir’s first time wasn't this perfect, but remember _he isn't the_ _miracle child after all._ Fafnir grits his teeth and pulls Rai off his cock by his dreads to then slap him hard across the face. The slap was strong enough to make Rai’s head fly and smack against the metal inside of the locker, a huge _WAM_! echoing through the locker room.

“ _Why are you so perfect…”_ Fafnir barks through gritted teeth.

Raihan’s mind goes racing after the blow with the immediate thought of _what did I do wrong this time?_ It hurts, his ears are ringing and tears fall from his eyes but he tries to stumble to his knees anyway, even though his vision is hazy. “I-I’m so sorry- I’ll do it better, I-I can...” he sways back and forth, trying to keep eye contact with both of the Fafnir’s in his double vision. Two sets of his brothers angry blood red eyes are piercing down at him in pure rage and Raihan hates it, hates it so much...

Fafnir breathes in and out like a savage animal, only to come to his senses. The shakiness of Rai’s voice, the way Rai looked up at him confused and just wanting to please... it tore at the little humanity Fafnir still had within him. Looking down at Rai was as if looking down at Rai’s first scraped knee, Rai’s first tumble down the stairs, Rai’s first snow sledding crash. How much he looked up to his older brother for comfort, for wisdom, for answers. 

Fafnir’s hand gently cradles Rai’s cheek, eyes soft looking down into the boy’s, “I’m so sorry Rai....please forgive me......it’s not your fault, its mine.“

Raihan relaxes from his touch. Fafnir wasn’t upset, Faf said it wasn’t his fault, and he was.... _so close_. His brother’s hand softly clutched his cheek, rubbing in little circles with his thumb as Rai was staring at his lips. They looked chapped and worn, but still inviting. He’s a teenage virgin and had just given his first blowjob. That’s a little more than just a first kiss, so what’s the harm in trying?

Raihan takes a deep breath and screws his eyes closed before pushing forward, bumping their noses together as he kisses his brother for the first time.

Fafnir's mind shuts down, lips frozen as he felt Rai try to give what he thinks is a kiss. He didn't know how to react, give in or show Rai who’s boss. But this felt so… genuine… so right… so stupid. Faf’s hands weaved through Rai’s dreads, kissing him as if leading in dance. He’ll let this slide, but only this one time. His other hand glides down Raihan’s body to meet at his perky little ass, giving it a good grip.

Rai is so invested in trying to do a good job impressing Fafnir with his kissing he doesn’t feel the hand sliding down his body, but he certainly feels it when his ass is grabbed possessively. He jumps but quickly gives in, moaning as Faf kneads the flesh there. This was good, this felt right, so much so Rai forgot he was supposed to hate this.

Fafnir’s other hand that was combing through Rai’s dreads fell down to join the other, picking Rai up carefully while both still locked in kisses. He pulled away to meet the boy’s eyes before turning to face away, finding somewhere to put Raihan. He wanted to fuck him so badly but then again, he didn’t want their first time to be in his locker room. Besides, his lube was still in the luggage in his hotel room and his match is in about... 10 minutes. He sighs softly as he thinks, eyes on the clock. 

“Fafnir, Fafnir, please big brother-“ Raihan chants like a mantra as he straddles his brother's body. He’s so hard it’s aching and the side of his face is swelling up, both were Faf’s fault so couldn’t he help him out just a little? Rai can feel the outline of his brother’s hard erection through his pants and grinds against it, desperately trying to get some friction. “Please- hah- big brother...”

“Rrrai....match’s in 10- I think we’ll have to continue this afterwards...”, Fafnir growls in frustration, he hates to call quits so early, he wanted him soooo bad...

“Lube’s also up in the room, I’m out in my locker-“ Faf sets Rai on the bench in the middle of the locker hall.

Rai presses his thin legs together, trapping his hands between his knees. “Do you.... want me to wait and not.... y’know.” he looks away, embarrassed.

Fafnir snorts, “As much as I want a blowjob, I want to go out there and impress Dad more.”

He daydreams of making his father proud of him, being someone instead of something forgettable. He turns to put his clothes back on and to gather up his team of Pokéballs, dropping them in the pockets of his worn-out, green jacket.

Raihan sighs, knowing he’s going to have to go out there and sit next to his father, staying completely silent the whole time and probably having to blame his quickly reddening face on falling down on the way, or something. “Maybe Leon will be there at least.” He mutters to himself as he turns to straighten himself out.

Fafnir whips his head around, “The peasant.”

His head was turned in the way his mouth was covered by a shoulder, only one stern eye shown. He glares down at Rai, wishing he didn't just hear Rai utter Leon’s name.

Rai is _devastated_. His chances of cumming are ruined, his face fucking hurts, and now his brother is turning on him for no good reason yet again. “Yes Fafnir, the peasant. He’s my friend! What are you gonna do about it?” He crosses his arms defiantly, he knows this’ll come back to bite him in the ass but he’s too cocky to care. “There’s only ten minutes left, right?”

Fafnir’s eye twitches, turning around to shove Rai off the bench and onto the stone cold floor. He roars at him, “If I wasn't about to go out there I wouldn’t be afraid to get some blood on my boots!”

He gripped Rai’s shirt to raise him up only to shove him back onto the ground once more, “You better not. See. That. Kid.”

“He’s my friend.” Rai repeats, but it sounded a little weaker. “Isn’t that what you want anyway? I’ll be out socializing with the lower class and giving dad a bad name and you’ll be the one on top- winning championships and being all classist and shit.” He shakily gets back up to his feet. “I’ll be seeing Leon. Whether you like it or not. Besides-“ Raihan smiles weakly. He’s going to get fucked up so bad. “-maybe we can finish what you _can’t_.”

Fafnir’s eyes were like daggers, so full of rage he was frozen in place. He then throws a punch right damn into Rai’s left cheek, but stops himself from throwing more. If only Father found out...

Fafnir just spits in the direction of Rai’s face, “I will finish what I started. And you _will_ like it more than what a damn laborer could ever give you.”

Rai has to bite his tongue. He wants to throw more insults back, make Faf believe Leon was better than he could ever be- but he knew Fafnir would laugh that right off. _His older brother owned him._

He watched as Fafnir stomps off with those steel toed boots he’s more familiar with then he’d ever admit, sharp echoes bouncing off the white walls. 

As soon as he’s alone he cradles his jaw, starting to think up excuses for such an injury. He got in a fight with a fan of the challenger, talking shit about Faf, and yeah he got hit, but you should see the other guy, Dad. He’d get scolded for making such a scene, but it’s better than what would happen if he knew the truth...

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the main door swinging open, and a familiar giggle catches his full attention. He rushes towards it, peering around the row of lockers to lock eyes with a familiar face. 

“Leon!”


	2. The Jumbotron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of his best friend, things are looking up for Raihan! Until they're not.

Giggling, Leon stumbles into the Champion’s locker room, only a few rows down from Raihan. Not knowing the other boy was there. 

“Hahah oh- this isn’t the restroom. Huh.”

“Leon?” Raihan’s head pops from behind the corner, “.... did you seriously get sooo lost on the way to the bathrooms you ended up in the  _ Champion’s locker room? _ ”

Leon’s ears perk up, spinning around on his heel to find the source of the voice only to locate it. “Rai-!”

He smiles and rushes over, “Oh come on, every door… looks… he… same… ”

Leon’s smile disappeared slowly, eyes transfixed on Raihan’s facial injuries. Leon extends a hand in worry, aiming to comfort. “Rai....wh- what-?”

Raihan leans into Leon’s touch, soft unlike Fafnir’s rough calluses. “It’s no big deal, you should see the other guy.” __

_ _

_ He’s the fucking champion and also my brother and he scares the shit out of me but it turns me on at the same time??? _

Rai shake off the feeling. “Just some punk outside the stadium.” He raises his sleeves to wipe away tears that definitely aren’t falling down his cheeks right now, because that’s too embarrassing to happen in front of his bestest friend.

Leon bit his lip, pausing before quickly pressing a kiss upon Rai’s cheek. He blushes and plays with a lock of his short hair protruding from his cap. “I hope th- that makes you feel better-“

Raihan blushes, quickly tucking his head down before Leon could see. “Could I maybe... sit with you and your family for the match? I’ll tell m’ dad I’m too sick to show up, he won’t want to see me like this anyways...”

“YES!” Leon’s lights up, turning heel to lead the way through the League locker rooms. Looking back to timidly lend his hand out for Rai to take.

Raihan finds his bag, throws on his favorite hoodie, and takes Leon’s offered hand. He follows shyly, pulling up his hood to hide his face significantly. Leon and his family were likely seated way up high, far away from front row seats where his dad would be, but Rai didn’t care. It also meant less cameras. He took out his phone, still Rotom-less, texting his dad that he had gotten sick and didn’t want to make the family look bad live on telly (always a good excuse) and turning his phone off before he could get a reply.

Leon led the way, up the stairs to the highest row of seats. They were the farthest from the field and the cheapest, not even including cup holders. Leon waved to his mum who cradled 6 year old Hop in her lap before sitting next to her, Rai sitting in the empty seat beside him. Leon then tried to hand Rai some popcorn and Roggen-Cola.

Raihan graciously accepted, knowing that rejecting the Barre families hospitality was futile. “Hi Missus Barre. Hey Hopscotch.” He waved at the easily excitable 6 year old, the little tyke already jumping up and down in preparation for the match. “Is it okay if I crash with you guys?” Rai tries to roar over the crowd. 

Leon’s mum nodded with a warm smile, telling Rai he’s always welcome. Hop bounced over to wave and dance for Rai, happy to see him for he recognizes Rai as someone Leon loves to hang out with. Any friend of Leon’s is a friend of Hop’s. 

Leon grins and puts his arm around Rai briefly, “Always, mate!”

Raihan releases the last of the tension from his body. He was safe up here with the Barre’s, up here there were no expectations, no stern lectures, no family legacies and birth rights and most important of all...

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you- your Champion! Fafnir Uther, the fearsome Dragon of Galar!”

Fafnir ran into the open field from the archway, hands up devil horn style, he screams with his fangs out, he felt so alive, “EVENING GAALLLLAAAARRRRR! HOW’S MY FAVORITE REGION TONIIIIGHT??”

He twirls slowly to look at everyone in the stands, “I’m so ready to blow the fucking roof off this place-!”

Leon smiles and cheers, staring down at the tiny dot of Fafnir, “Your brother’s fucking ace! Whoa!”

“Haha- yeah- he sure is, huh.” Raihan gives off a little weak chuckle, mentally frowning at Leon’s complement toward his brother. _ Try not to make it too obvious that you were choking on his dick not even 20 minutes ago _ he thought. He knew Fafnir was going to notice his empty seat right next to dad, it was probably going to be the first thing he notices, and with that he hoped Faf would buy that Rai just went home. 

All around him in the stands people were rioting, they all loved Fafnir. Leon included. The awestruck look in his best friend’s eyes made him feel sick to his stomach, tightening his hoodie strings in response. At that moment, Rai wanted to disappear. 

Leon’s eyes were enamored by all the colors below, watching as the fairy type leader Opal steps out into the bright green field. Shaking Fafnir’s hand respectively, speaking some kind words no one could hear over the cheers of the crowd, then the two turning to walk to opposite sides of the stadium. 

Leon leaned up against Rai’s side to yell something into his ear, his eyes still glued onto Fafnir, “I bet you 100 watts he’ll send out his Obstagoon!”

Raihan takes his lower lip under his fang. He did know Fafnir better than anyone, if anyone could guess his battle strategy it would be Raihan. He hummed before shaking his head in disagreement. “No way, and start out at a disadvantage? He’ll just send out Drapion, he needs the poison typing and he knows it. Plus, he always saves his Dracovish for last...”

“Yeah! Of course he’ll save his best for last! Plus Obstagoon has I think- Cross Poison?! Or that one protecting move...” Leon trailed off, then looks at Rai for once. Noticing his hoodie all scrunched up, strings pulled tightly, he asks “Whoa- lights too much for ya?”

Leon could always see right through him. “Cameras.” Raihan sighs. “If I get caught skipping out on dad, he’ll be pissed, Faf’ll be pissed, and the rumors will be flying everywhere!” 

He turns to face his best friend. “They’ll say we’re like, dating or something heh-” He turns away rather quickly before Leon can see the thick shade of blush plastered on his cheeks.

Fafnir’s face is scaled up in high definition upon the stadium’s jumbotron and Rai shudders at the way his double-set of fangs gleam when he shouts “GO GIVE ‘EM HELL OBSTAGOON!”

Rai sighed in defeat when Leon elbows him in the stomach playfully, a smug look spread across his face. “Got nothing on me now mate, now how about I make it up to you?”

Fafnir was fired up, seemed he was always a step ahead of Opal. She was fearless but Fafnir was clever. He trained his Pokémon hard before the battle like they were quick on their feet to dodge almost everything Opal threw at them. Fafnir looked up for a split second to see his father’s eyes burning holes into him, he looked again after a while to find he was smiling softly with his stern gaze. Fafnir smirked back, knowing he had this in the bag. Impressing his own father and getting closer to winning this match. The third time he looked over he noticed Rai wasn't there, Faf snorted softly to himself out of frustration, but kept his focus on the battle.

Leon gives Rai’s cheek a small peck and then acts like nothing ever happened, looking down at the field red in the cheeks and cheering Fafnir’s name along with his slogan.

When Fafnir wins the battle Raihan’s heart leaps. When Leon leans over and kisses his cheek it soars. Rai looks at Leon in shock before smiling back at him timidly. “Is that how I’m paying you back? Because I can lose a whole buncha bets if that’s what’s at stake-“

Leon blushes and laughs leaning in to brush noses, “Sore loser~”

Then a familiar sound echoed throughout the stadium, a jingle they all knew and hated: Kiss Cam.

The crowd roared, laughing but then went almost completely silent, recognizing the Uther prodigy. Fafnir was then heard loud over the speakers, shaking the stadium with his voice, “Are you fucking… **serious??”**

The amount of anger in Fafnir’s voice made Rai jump outta his skin. His eyes darted everywhere until coming to a rest on the large LED screen. Both him and Leon were plastered upon it and Rai’s blood ran cold.

Arthur’s, the Uther patriarch, Raihan’s and Fafnir’s father, eyes went wide in complete and utter disbelief, looking back behind him to the crowded seats as if trying to catch Rai live in the act, but of course to no avail.

“I- we have to go. Now. Right now!” Rai sprung to his feet, hand already on his bag with his other reaching for Leon’s grasp. Both ignoring the hums and coo’s around them as they hurried down the stairs for the nearest exit. Leon shouted a quick goodbye back to his mum and baby brother before allowing himself to be dragged away, and not too soon before Rai really took off. Raihan’s heart was hammering hard in his chest, he felt like it was going to burst. His mind was running a million miles a second, everything was a blur as he had only one goal: Get Leon to safety and avoid his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit a familiar place, and Raihan relives a dark memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support! It means so much to us! 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed our fucky AU! And also our bastard son, Fafnir! Hah! <3

The alleyway outside of Wyndon Stadium was stagnant and empty, the moon just rising at the end of dusk and the asphalt was lightly damp from an earlier storm. The roars of the crowd were muffled through the thick, steel walls and in the distance there is the sound of a Zigzagoon eating out of an unlocked trash can. 

The serene silence is broken with a loud **_BANG_** , the exit door slamming against the wall as the two boys rush out into the alleyway, their trainers squeaking on the wet pavement. 

Raihan allowed himself to fall to his knees, hyperventilating. “You-you have to leave. Hide. I’ll- I’ll take care of them they won’t go after you I promise, it’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have lied, I should have listened to Fafnir-“

Leon then rested his knees against the asphalt in front of the broken boy, holding Rai’s hands, comforting and meeting the other’s eyes. “Raihan! It’ll be ok! I’m not leaving you! It wasn’t even a kiss!”

Leon then gripped the sides of his face gently, making Rai look up into his gaze, “Rai! People will forget it ever happened! And even if they don’t, who cares?”

“No! You don’t understand!” Raihan cries out, shaking his head free. “Th- they hate you! My family doesn’t even want us to be friends, let alone even stand _next_ to each other! And now, the whole region saw us... saw us...” He gripped his head between his hands. “Fafnir is going to kill me! Fafnir is going to kill me- Fafnir is going to kill me-“

He begins to tremble, scared out of his mind at the thought of confronting his family. “Leon you have to go. You can’t be seen with me anymore, I’m serious! My family will get you in reeeeal big trouble-” 

If Fafnir ever got to Leon, Rai would never forgive himself. All Raihan could do right now was to try and contain his brother’s rage.

Leon lip quivered, he was deathly worried about Raihan for he could see the absolute fear in the boy’s eyes. Tears welled up in Leon’s eyes from that worry and how touched he was that Rai would risk everything just for him, just to be with him. Leon slowly got to his feet, taking a Pokéball from his league shorts pocket.

He then released his special Charizard from it’s confinement, the creature roared welcomingly before turning to face the teens. “Rai. Let’s get the fuck outta Wyndon.”

“I have to go home eventually!” Raihan protests, but he’s already climbing on Charizard’s back and wrapping his shaky arms around Leon’s thin waist. Charizard takes off towards the sky and Raihan looks down at the crowd of people, thinking about his family looking for him, hunting him down. Especially Fafnir...

He buries his face between Leon’s bony shoulder blades and if he cries he can blame it on the strong winds whipping at his face. “Where are we going?” He shouts.

“You’ll seeee!” Leon yells over the roar of the winds, grinning. “Charizard, to Circhester! YAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!”

Charizard roared, drifting his way over to the city and eventually landing outside of Bob’s Your Uncle, the same place they first met those years ago...

“Hey, I remember this place.” Raihan smiles despite recent events. Those times were better times. “You think they still serving the same, shitty food?” He laughs.

Leon chuckles, returning his Charizard into its ball before walking ahead, opening the door for Rai like a gentleman. “I thought this was your favorite place?”

He waits for Rai to walk in before following, through the doorway. A smile spread across Leon’s face as both of them slide into a booth, sitting next to each other. They were completely silent, Rai looking distantly at the exit door. Leon’s brows furrowed, shyly holding the boys hand. “Hey… Rai… ”

Rai snaps back to reality, the sound of his name grabbing his attention. “Yeah? What’s up Leon?” Mentally, he braced himself for what would come next. A _what’s wrong with you?_ or _why are you acting so weird_ that he would have to grin and bear. Leon was his best friend and maybe more now? Raihan likes holding his hand and that means something right? Plus they almost kissed in front of everyone...

Raihan’s stomach turns sour as he remembered those earlier events. The same day, hell the same evening he had given his first, _real_ kiss to his brother Fafnir. His hands began to shake again. Leon could probably tell, could smell Fafnir’s cigarette smoke on him and that’s what he was going to ask, he was going to look at Raihan in disgust and ask if he fucks his brother. Raihan couldn’t lie, not here in this special place where they first met and-

Leon gripped his hand tighter, “Hey… it’s okay… you’re safe… I don’t know what’s wrong but I got you, alright? Nothing bad will happen when you got me, Rai~”

Leon leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling warmly. “You hungry? I’ll buy~“

Raihan sighs in relief. “I can pay for myself, Leon. But, I’ll let you order-” He gave Leon a weak smile and that seemed to satisfy him for now, Leon gets up to walk to the counter and order drinks. 

Under the table Raihan switches his phone back on. Sheesh, there was a looot of messages. They ranged from his father being disappointed at his last-minute cancellation to most recently, a long list of voicemails and angry texts from Fafnir demanding him to come home, **_now._ **

  
  
  


_Fafnir: u have to ruin FUCKING everything huh?? best u stay hidden with ur new lil boi toy im sure no1 would miss a fuckin street rat like him_

_Fafnir: where the FUCK are u?? ?_

_Fafnir: FUCKING ANSWER ME_

_Fafnir: i expect you to be home b4 i am_

_Fafnir: waitin for me_

_Fafnir: hope u like dragons cuz imma be dragon my ballz across ur face 2nite ;)))_

  
  
  


Raihan shuts it off immediately and shoves it deep in his pocket where the sun don’t shine.

_~~~_

_Raihan’s 8 now, hiding in his room as he could hear his brother next door. Faf is tearing his room apart, looking for the Mega Bracelet Raihan broke hours before. The pieces were shoved under his bed, and he was hiding in the closet, flinching at every growl and thud from adjacent for his._

_The house goes eerily silent and then Raihan hears Fafnir’s heavy boots start heading towards his door. Raihan gripped his Trapinch plush tightly in horror, he couldn't even imagine Fafnir finding out what he accidentally broken. The bracelet was their mothers before she passed, Raihan had the right to see it. It wasn’t fair that Fafnir kept it from him, never letting Rai catch a glimpse._

_All thoughts exited Raihan’s brain as his door is kicked open, and the sound of his brother’s rage filled the room._ **_“Where is it- where are you hiding? Show yourself!”_ **

_Rai hears loud steps coming toward his hiding place and he clutches his plush tighter._

**_“I know you’re in here.”_ ** _Fafnir throws the doors open, meriting a cry from Raihan._

_Fafnir’s hands grip the young boy’s shoulders, bringing their faces closer as he roars._ **_“What did you do.”_ **

_Like all kids who are bad liars, Raihan’s eyes dart to under the bed._

_Fafnir throws him back into the closet and heads for the bed._

**_“No! Faf! I swear it was an accident- I’m sorry! W-we can glue it back-”_ **

_Fafnir gets on his hands and knees, reaching under Rai’s bed for the evidence. He pulls out the broken bracelet, wooden beads spilling everywhere. Faf runs his fingers over the keystone in the middle, cracked as if someone carelessly dropped it._

_Fafnir starts shaking in rage, and Raihan trembles in fear._

_Fafnir rises slowly, putting the broken pieces into the pocket of his trousers. He turns, giving Rai the most petrifying look of hatred._ **_“You didn’t- did you?”_ **

**_“No- I-”_ **

**_“Don’t freaking lie to me, Rai! You destroyed the last piece of her I had!”_ ** _Fafnir storms over to him, his hand wrapping around Rai’s throat out of pure rage. This is the first time he’s ever done such a thing to Rai, and in the moment he’s enjoying it._

 _The look in his younger brother’s eyes, it does something_ **_different_ ** _to him._

_Fafnir wants to see_ **_more._ **

_He throws Rai to the ground, climbing on top of him to pin him down. Raihan cries out and the sound just makes his brother more excited. Faf forms his hands into fists and starts to pummel his brother, his fists aiming for the soft and tender parts of the eight year old._

_Fat tears roll down Raihan’s face but Fafnir doesn’t let up. His eyes are wide in fear as he looks up at his unhinged brother and Faf grins down at him. His older brother felt something_ **_strange_ ** _, something_ **_new_ ** _. Fafnir wanted to push boundaries, find out more about this unexplored feeling. Faf starts breathing heavily, rolling his hips downwards and Raihan feels a strange bulge growing in against his tummy._

_“_ **_Faf- stop! You're hurting me!”_ **

**_“Shut up.”_ ** _Fafnir growls in his ear and Raihan freezes. ”_ **_. . . keep moving. “_ **

**_“Wha- what?”_ **

**_“I said keep moving! Wiggle around, or- or I’ll start punching you again!”_ ** _Faf is getting angry again so Raihan complies, trying to escape Fafnir’s grasp._

_His brother’s grip only tightens, his sharpened nails digging into Raihan’s skin. Fafnir’s hips are rubbing against his and the bulge grows in size. Fafnir looks like he’s in pain above him, his eyes squeezed shut and his breaths becoming short and laboured._

**_“I’m scared, Faf! Please- stop it! I’m sorry!”_ **

_Raihan tries to convince his brother to stop but his words only seemed to egg him on, his hips grinding down faster._

_  
_ **_“Faf- please get off me- I won’t tell Dad you hurt me I swear!”_ **

_Fafnir gasps then and finally, thankfully, stops. He pulls himself up to his feet, his face and neck flushed a dark red and stumbles off. Leaving Raihan feeling deeply confused._

_Raihan never understood what happened that night, not until years later._

~~~

Leon returns with two giant milkshakes, setting one in front of Rai. With a concerned smile, he could tell Rai was deep in thought. Troubled by something complicated by the way Raihan furrowed his brows. Leon slid into the booth, putting an arm around the teen as he started sipping at his shake. “What’s up love?”

Rai gives him a wobbly smile, but Leon doesn’t look convinced, so he leans over to kiss his cheek shyly.

Leon immediately turns bright red, eyes wide in surprise. “Oh! Haha- oh wow…” He cradles his cheek in his hand, swooning. He’s always daydreamed of this moment, and cannot believe it just happened. It took Leon a moment to collect himself.

Leon grinned widely, beginning to tell jokes and leading in the conversation. Leon jumped at his own phone buzzing in his pocket, taking it out. So many notifications, but one stood out: 3 missed calls from his mother.

Normally Leon would leave the room to take a call, but they were the only ones there so might as well take it. “Hey Mum!............Oh, we are at Bob’s Your Unc- yeah, Circhester.........Oh, he’s _fiiinnee_......just overwhelmed!.........yeah I’ll be back before midnight, it’s 10 now..........Hey- uh- can Raihan perhaps...sleep over-? Like! His parents might not take the...kiss cam thingie lightly!.........Ok he’ll sleep on the couch bed-“

Raihan was relieved at the thought of a safe place to sleep tonight, and allowed himself to banish all his thoughts and fears for just one night. He was having a sleepover with his... best friend? New boyfriend? And they were going to stay up all night, watching bad movies, laughing so hard they wake up Hop, eating slightly burnt popcorn and throwing it at each other, maybe they’d even... kiss? That would be new, but certainly not bad-

Raihan takes Leon’s hand this time. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	4. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir and Arthur, their father, have a talk about Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi bois, shit gets real.

Fafnir stormed back into the Champion locker room immediately after his match, the image of Raihan and Leon being _so_ _close_ imprinted on his mind. He started screaming, throwing anything he could get his hands on around him, punching at closed locker doors, kicking dents in the walls with his steel toed boots. He was trying to blow off some steam, his knuckles bleeding and some nails broken. He heard the door behind him open, cocking his head to the sound, eyes meeting his father’s. “Father... I’m sorry for all the damage here… I’ll pay outta pocket-“

Arthur levels a glare at his eldest son. “Don’t bother, if you want to throw a tantrum in your locker room like an unruly child- go on ahead.” He strides past Fafnir’s sulking form. “I’ll have to contact the news, spin a story about Raihan being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Up in the heights,  _ kissing _ a commoner- What’s gotten into that boy?” 

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _ And he lied to me! _ That’s what’s truly inexcusable, I’ll have to think of some fitting punishment… ”

Fafnir remained silent, not knowing what’s best to say at the moment. He mutters a thanks to Arthur for “allowing” him to throw a tantrum before speaking up. “He lied to me, too. Told me he’s to sit with you during the match and then go back home. I had no idea he went to see Le.....the commoner-“

Fafnir knew about Raihan’s friendship he had with the boy from his snappy words before the match. But he’d never bring it up to his own father. What Arthur would do to him if he ever knew...

Arthur was pacing. That is not a good sign. “Lying. Keeping secrets. Going around with  _ peasants _ . My, at least your-“ He spares a disdainful look at Fafnir’s choice of fashion. “.....rebellious phase waited until you were Champion.” He stops suddenly. “You two are brothers, have you noticed anything strange about my boy lately?”

Fafnir wanted to answer honestly, but sexually assaulting his father’s star pupil wasn’t something he should ever speak of, “Nothing that was obvious, I never even knew he had such a street rat as a friend. I’m sorry Sir. I wish I could give you an answer.”

“Oh Raihan. What am I to do with you?” Arthur sighs. “Maybe sending him up North is for the best. His uncles would whip him into shape real quick.” 

“And I stay Champion of Galar a little longer?”, Fafnir intervenes. He’s been Champ for almost 2 years so far, and he just wanted more time to reign with his title. His smile then twitches into a frown at the realization Raihan wouldn’t be residing in Galar if he moved up North, that Fafnir won’t see that piece of meat any time soon. 

Arthur sighs and paces back and forth. “No, no, Clementine made me promise to keep him here...” He stops and puts his hands behind his back. “He’ll be grounded. For a whole week. No phone, no Pokémon, no friends.” Arthur mentally patted himself on the back despite the admittedly weak punishment, but he’d always been soft on his favorite son. 

Fafnir only just nodded, “Good choice… Sir… ”

Faf mentally smirked to himself,  _ a whole week where I can sneak into his room at any time~ _

“Now onto you.” Arthur turned his cold gaze onto his eldest. “You’re performance today was only  _ barely _ acceptable, I don’t care about the type disadvantage, if you choose to specialize in Dark types alongside your Dragons you have to be prepared. Cross Poison won’t save you next time!” Arthur begins to walk to the door. “And for the love of Giratina, won’t you take that  _ abomination _ off your team already? It’s an embarrassment to all Dragon types.” Those are his final words as the door slams shut behind him.

Fafnir’s silent, but then lets out a loud scoff when he’s sure he’s alone. He would never in a million years take Basturd off his team. That Dracovish was his baby. 

Fafnir pressed his back against the wall, sliding down onto his rump, pulling out his phone, and going through his feed on Pinsirgram. Everywhere he saw shitty phone pictures of the “kiss” on screen, people commenting how cute they were to even people speculating the relationship existed before the event ever happened. With all of Fafnir’s rage swirling around his head and body, Raihan’s shocked face actually made Fafnir chuckle. He always took pleasure in seeing Rai full of fear, the boy’s rapid beating heart going straight to Fafnir’s dick every time they were close. 

He then texted Rai again, another to add to the long line of texts the boy has yet to reply to.

  
  


_ Fafnir: ur dead meat, arthur’s giving u a week grounded _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	5. A Different Kind of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon shares his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the fanart! It means heaps to us! Seriously, LOVE everything we get sent! Thank you for inspiring us to write more! <3

The view from Charizard’s back is phenomenal. Wedgehurst looks like a big patchwork quilt underneath the clouds, and the lakes look like giant mirrors reflecting the stars above. All the Wooloo are tucked into their sheds for the day, sleeping peacefully amongst the hay bales. The only movement in the quiet night were the skulking Theivels and Nickits, coming out of their dens to scavenge. 

Raihan sees the rolling hills of Postwick come into view and feels content for the first time in forever. Postwick was a nice, sleepy town where nothing bad ever happened. In the outskirts laid the Slumbering Weald. The mist rolled out of the forest, seeping into Postwick’s territory. Not far from the Barre House.

Hop and Ms Barre were waiting in the front yard, waving at the two boys as Charizard descended. Hop eagerly running up to greet them when Charizard touched down.

Leon hopped off first, picking up his baby brother under his shoulders while giggling, “Looks like someone’s up past his beeedtime!”

Hop squirmed and snorted in Leon’s face, “Heh-! What bedtime?!”

The two just laughed as Leon set the little gremlin back down, only for Hop to rush over to Raihan. The small boy then wrapped his arms around Rai’s legs, looking up at him like a Lilipup, “Hai! Mum told me you’re part of the family now!”

“Am I? Raihan rose his brow, eyeing Leon fighting back a smile.

The lad nods excitedly. “Yeah!! And that means you have to bring me presents whenever you come home, so what’d you get me??”

Raihan fumbles around in his pockets with a chuckle as Leon and his mum playfully scolds the boy. “Uhh it looks like I got a, Golden Bottle Cap and”- he squints. “- a League Pass. Huh.” 

Hop looks at him, calculating. “Hm. That’ll do for the first time I guess.”

Leon blushes from what Hop said, looking to his mum and mouthing something before looking back to the two. He walked over with a chuckle, “Come on Hop, stop pestering him- it's time for all of us to hit the hay!”

Leon goes over to pick up the squirming gremlin to hand him back to his mum, he turns his head to beckon Raihan to enter the house before returning his Charizard back into its ball.

Inside the doorway Rai wraps his arms around the other boys back, squeezing him tightly. He buried his face in Leon’s hair due to their height difference and the boy’s shampoo was floral scented, lavender like the color of his hair. “Cute...” Raihan mutters, kissing the top of Leon’s head.

Leon blushes and giggles excitedly, motioning for Raihan to take off his coat so he could hang it up, the older boy pausing only at the familiar weight of his phone in the pocket. Slipping the device into his shorts pocket before letting Leon take his hoodie. The phone was a quick reminder to what happened tonight, but he batted those thoughts away. He was going to at least pretend to be normal for one night with his boyfriend’s family before heading back to the dragon's lair. 

..... alright maybe one peek. 

He heads for the bathroom and unlocks his phone again, seeing only one new message separated from the rest. It makes his heart stop. One week grounded. No connection to the outside world, no Pokémon to protect him, just seven days imprisoned with his cold father and bloodthirsty brother. 

A shiver ran down his spine, but he started working on those breathing exercises Leon told him about weeks ago at League Training. He was safe right now, no one here would hurt him, no one to get him, Fafnir can’t get him. _Fafnir doesn’t know where he is._

_Raihan: gotta get me home to ground me_

He texts back before turning his phone off for the night.

**~~~**

Fafnir was surprised how fast Rai responded, huffing at his reply, he answers. 

  
  


_Fafnir: u better not b at his house rn_

_Fafnir: ill find u_

_Fafnir: i can track ur phone u lil prick_

  
  


Faf sit his phone down hard against the floor, not giving a fuck about shattering the screen. What did he feel inside himself? Why is he so mad about this? Why?......was he jealous?

Fafnir gets up and walks off, stumbling out of the stadium to get hammered at the nearest bar.

**~~~**

Leon was setting up the couch bed in the living room as he perks up at the sound of Raihan walking down the stairs. “Oh, Rai! Look! I got everything situated for us! Popcorn’s almost ready!”

And oh boy Leon did, the couch bed was out and had an assortment of items on it for the both to enjoy. Pillows galore, blankets of many colors, even a stuffed Charizard plush from Kanto alongside what Rai could guess was a badly handsewn Nickit. Leon would always go through creative phases.

Raihan climbed up next to Leon and laid his head in the boy’s lap. “I’m not going home.” He states, mind already made up. There was silence, Leon only nodding at the statement before Raihan spoke again. “You ever think about... moving to a new region? Maybe visiting Kanto? Or Hoenn like that new gym leader?”

Leon was quiet for a moment to think. “... visiting sure, but Galar is my home… someday I’ll be Champion… maybe it’s just a fantasy… I just wanna do well in this world.”

He gently slides Rai’s open beanie off to then softly play with his hair, eyes still on the screen of a prerecorded match between Kabu and the most recent Dragon Gym Leader, “... why are you so afraid…?”

Raihan turns away. “It’s too complicated to fully explain....” Some things are best left unspoken. “But my family, they’re all a bunch of elitist pricks. Think they’re- think _we’re_ better than everyone else ‘cause of some noble birthright. I think it’s all bullshit.” He sighs. “Us being together.... being on camera together is going to “tarnish the family’s image”. And they’re real mean about it too, ‘specially Faf.” He absentmindedly rubs at his sore face. It was red and would be for a while, but Raihan bet it wouldn’t bruise. Nothing Fafnir left on his face ever did.

Leon looked down at Rai’s face in his lap, he could see the large bump better at this angle now. The way Rai rubbed at it was an obvious answer to what Leon’s been wondering. He gently touched it and cooed. “I’m so sorry Rai… I just… can't believe this exists even in today's world… did Fafnir do that to you...?”

Leon knew the answer would be yes, but he just wanted to be sure with Rai. Communication was always important to Leon, that's what his dad always taught him.

“What? Of course not!” Raihan smiles till his jaw ached. “Haha I mean, he’s a piece of shit and all but… he’d never… hurt me… ” His lip quivers and he has to look away. “... you can’t tell anyone. He’s the Champion. He’s the most beloved person in Galar. No one would believe you.” Raihan recites what Fafnir always told him blankly. “He’s my brother.” Raihan looked up at Leon with pleading eyes.

Leon stares back, using his thumb to gently wipe away a stray tear that fell down Rai’s face. “Your secrets safe with me, love… now can you get off me please, Imma go grab an ice pack for your face.” Leon smiles so warmly down at him it could put Rai in a trance.

Leon strode into the kitchen to see his mum leaning against the countertop, giving him the look with a smile. 

“Whaaaat-“ Leon playfully blushes as he goes to the fridge.

“You know what. Is that the boy you’ve been talking about all these years? He’s just as adorable as you~”

“Mum stttooppp-“ Leon chuckles and closes the freezer with an ice pack at hand. She lifts her brow in question over the item and Leon answers. “He fell off Charizard and landed face first.”

She nods and smiles. “Goodnight hun, please be in bed at a decent hour and of course be quiet as a mouse! You know how hard it is to get Hop back to bed...“ She looked like she can just die from the thought of Hop waking up. “Separate beds, you two!”

“Will do mum, night!” Leon quickly walked back out to see Rai’s eyes on him. He blushes and wonders if the boy heard the whole conversation. “Hey-“

“Hi.” Rai waves lamely. When Leon sits back down next to him he pats his lap and Rai turns red before lying down in it again. The ice pack feels heavenly on his skin and he sighs at the coolness, his body unwinding like a tense muscle.

“So.” He starts. “You’ve been talking about me for years?”

Leon scoffs playfully. “WELL- I just… you were always on my mind. I always missed you after our summer breaks together. I’d go back to school and look at all the empty desks near me and imagine you sitting in them… us growing up together, that kind of stuff.“

Leon’s face was bright red as he eyes followed the way Kabu commanded his Pokémon on the screen.

Raihan throws an arm over his face. “That’s too cute. I think I’m dying.” Leon playfully pushes him off his lap and Rai laughs. “I would think about you, too.” He says quietly. “I imagined we were princes on adventures, far from home, and we could go anywhere, do anything. As long as we were together... we were unstoppable.” He uses his free hand to wave broadly, elaborating his wild fantasy. 

He smiles up at Leon, face soft and full of awe. “I guess mine came true.”

Leon looked down at Raihan with the most genuine look of love. Leon could cry from the boys words, he shakes his head to get out of his trance with a giggle. “Oh- HOOO- that was fucking gay- ok- I-“

Leon was a fucking blushing mess, Leon.exe stopped working as his gaze into Rai’s never broke. Coming back to his senses, Leon just shut up, leaned down, and kissed Rai lovingly- just like the times he practiced at night on his pillow.

Raihan kisses back, not having to worry about two sets of sharp fangs or the strange sensation of a split tongue, just softly experiences his _true_ first kiss. When they part, both boys are flustered and smiling dumbly. 

“No, THAT was fucking gay.” Raihan jokes and be totally deserves the playful shove Leon gives him.

Leon giggles, insisting for Rai to sit up. Rai obliges, knowing what's going to happen next as their fingers intertwine and Leon’s lips were on his own. The two just softly made out, learning from such experiences each baby step at a time. 

Leon loved everything about this moment, he’s dreamed of kissing Rai for years now. Everyone at his school would brag about their first kisses and Leon would always say he has yet to experience such a thing. Sonia offered but he declined her, he loved her as a friend, but it was Rai who he wanted to be his first kiss.

Leon was so gentle, it made Rai’s heart ache. Part of him was rioting, calling him dirty and disgusting for polluting this perfect and pure being, but he shoved that part down with all of his might. Leon would ask permission for every little thing _, can I touch your waist, can I kiss your jaw, can I run my fingers through your hair_ , and Raihan was on cloud nine. Leon was wonderful, and Rai’s heart was so full it was overflowing, it had to be showing on his face.

Leon was in Raihan’s lap now after asking for permission for everything they did together. His eyes just staring into the boy’s so genuine with love, Leon’s hot breath could be felt against Rai’s lips, leaning in to kiss the boy again. After, Leon pulls away to clear his throat and to look away, blushing. “Uh- Raihan, would you like to- be my boyfriend? I know this is all so soon I just-“

Raihan just stares. “I thought we already were?” He says in a totally manly voice, no voice cracks there. “And I mean- this has been going on since we were like. 10. So it’s really not moving that fast at all, in fact it could be moving faster-“ He gives a little bite to Leons neck, just a nip, a tease really.

“Well I just was wondering if you wanted to make it offic-“ Leon then squeaked in surprise as he felt Rai nip his neck, his face was bright red as a shiver shook his sweet bod. All the way from his spine to his dick, Leon chuckles awkwardly as he held Rai closer. “O- oh-?”

Raihan continues kissing Leon’s neck, loving the little surprised noises he’d make whenever he’d hit a particularly sensitive spot. No more biting, he didn’t need to explain to Ms Barre why her son looked like he was attacked by a single fanged Noibat in the morning. “Do you want me to stop?” Rai breathed into Leon’s ear, admiring the way just his words made the boy shiver.

“No- keep going- please-“ Leon was always polite no matter what circumstance. He just breathed shakily, pressing his hips against Rai’s. A little ashamed of his half chub, all of this was new and it was exciting yet scary. But like a rollercoaster, Leon was all for the thrill. He then shuts his eyes to focus on the sensation as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

Raihan buries his face into Leon’s shoulder to stifle his moan. He dropped his hands lower, ghosting them over the waistband of Leon’s shorts. “Can I-“ He barely got the question out before Leon was nodding vigorously. “Hah, a little eager huh?” He says, pulling the waistband down to expose Leon’s erection. 

Raihan quickly pushes down his own shorts and he takes both of their cocks in hand, jerking them off together. “I-I’ve never done this before.” Raihan says, a little giddy.

Leon’s hand clamps over his own lips to cover up his noises, he throbbed at Raihan’s touch as he let Rai do all the work. “Fuck Rai- please- make me cum~”

Leon’s other hand gripped Rai’s side to stable himself on the boy’s lap. From this much pleasure he might fall onto the couch bed in no time.

Raihan’s free hand goes to Leon’s back, gripping onto his shirt to hold him up. “I’ll make you cum babe.” He pants in Leon’s ear. Rai quickens his strokes, fully focused on chasing his orgasm. “I can feel you against me, you’re already so close, aren't you?” He says. “I bet you some watts you’re gonna cum before I do.”

Leon moans against his own hand, opening an eye at the remark about money. Though he must admit, he wants Rai to call him Babe more. “Pl- please call me that- again-“

Leon shuts his eyes once more, focusing back on the pleasure that was happening right before his eyes. _This was SO MUCH better than jerking off-_ he thought as he arched his back, getting ready to cum.

“Oh- ooOooh....fuck Rai, I’m so clllose-“

Rai smirks. “I know babe, I can feel it. Your dick is twitching like crazy and it’s making mine feel sooo good.” He kisses Leon again, deep and passionate before breaking apart. “I want you to cum for me babe, it’ll make me cum, too.”

Leon let his moans roll down Rai’s throat during each kiss, pulling away to breathe shakily, “Oh- oh fuck- rrrrAAI-!”

And like that, Leon hit his orgasm. His cum shooting so far up it hit the bottom of his own chin and neck. Even landing on Raihan’s cheek. Leon was quite embarrassed about it, but being in the high of an orgasm masked his worry. With shaky breathes he leaned his body against his, Rai’s head on his shoulder, and softly moans in Raihan’s ear.

Raihan thrusts harder; still jerking Leon through his orgasm. Leon coming undone on top of him has him close already and it just takes a little more to push him over the edge. “Leon, Leon-“ Rai babbles. “-I think I could fall in love with you.” 

And then he’s cumming so hard he sees stars, grabbing the back of Leon’s shirt tightly in his fist as his busy hand stutters.

Leon gives a weak chuckle, “Heh- I love you too... Raihan~”

He can feel Rai’s orgasm against him, new cum hitting his chest and how Raihan lets out such a drawn out moan. He can feel Rai’s heartbeat against his own as if they were in sync, Leon gave the biggest grin as he still clutched onto Rai. “... I never want this to end… ~”

“Hah, me neither~” Raihan leans with all his body weight onto Leon. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have any extra clothes would ya? Hate to have Hop come down and walk in on-“ He motions to, well everything. “-all of this.” He wipes a stray strand of cum off Leon’s chin with his finger before popping it in his own mouth.

Leon winces and shoves Raihan away playfully. “Ewww gross-! Hahaha… ok, yeah- actually-... you wanna shower? It's been a long day-“

Leon blushes, smiling over at him as he gets up with his feet against the flooring.

Raihan whistles, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Already? Man you’re going to be tough to keep pleased huh?” He rolls over in laughter at Leon’s exasperated face. “But for real, yeah I’ll shower with you babe.”

Leon huffs, “To get clllleeeaaannn, Raihan-! Jeez Louise!”

Leon faces to walk toward the stairs, turning his head to check if Rai was following. Rai was literally right next to him, Leon jumps a little and then they both giggled. Leon shushes Rai- to not wake Hop, they have to take this slow. Leon led the way, grabbing fresh towels from the closet and entered the bathroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	6. Pretty Like a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attempt to spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we accidently got some smut in the fluff guys :/
> 
> whoops

Fafnir was drunk as fuck as he stumbled out of a local bar in Wyndon. It was about 2:30 now, the bars all closed at 2 but being Champion let you hang around a bit. He started staggering down the street, wandering at this point, tripping over himself like an idiot. He's the Champion of Galar, he shouldn’t be doing this, this will be a disappointment to Father, but who cares? Fafnir doesn’t at this point. Not with all this alcohol in his system. 

Fafnir growls in frustration, his mind has been on Raihan this entire time. Not even constant drinking can pry his baby brother from his thoughts. He thought he’d be over the thought of Rai with Leon, the thought of them together, them holding each other, them _ kissing _ ... 

Just knowing that Rai was out there now, with that  _ peasant, _ made him angry. He called out his Hydreigon. “Let's visit a  _ lil’ fucker _ , how ‘bout it?”

**~~~**

Raihan squeezes into the small shower next to Leon, taking advantage of his height to wash the other boy’s hair. “This is nice.” He sighs, content as the suds drain away from Leon’s luscious locks.

Leon was a bit shy with his body, arms hugging himself as he smiles and looks up at Rai. “Y- yeah- my first time-! I mean in the shower with someone- not someone washing my hair-“

Leon closes his eyes, smile growing as he felt Rai’s gentle touch. He even hummed a bit, enjoying everything about this. This was something he had yet to dream about, but now he will be. Being next to Raihan in that moment, Leon felt like drifting on a cloud. The way Rai’s fingers combed his hair put Leon at peace, and he never wanted this to end.

The shampoo was long gone, but Raihan was still running his fingers through Leon’s hair. Mesmerized by it. “You should grow it out.” He murmurs. “Bet it’d be real pretty.” He lets his hand drift down to Leon’s mid back. “Down to here, maybe… All pretty like a princess.”

Leon turns to face him with a giggle. “Princess? Hell, I’d make the perfect prince, right? Princes can have long hair, too-“

Leon poses dramatically. “Besides… I’ve been trying to grow it out anyways!“

Raihan laughs. “Hell yeah, prince Leon it is.” He strikes what he hopes is a scary pose, definitely less threatening while naked. “But I’m the evil dragon, and what do dragons do?? I EAT PRINCES!!” He grabs for Leon's shoulders and instead of ripping his throat out, places loving kisses at the nape of his neck. “Bwahaahah! I’ll eat you alive!”

Leon screeches a giggle and blushes red, hands clawing playfully at Rai’s back. “Rrrrai-! We’re gonna wake em up-! Trust me! The last thing we want is Hop awake~! Plus, I actually wanna get cleeeean~!”

“Ha! Everything’s clean here, Leon! Except your dirty mind apparently.” Raihan jokes but begins to lather himself down, washing the smell of sweat and sex off from today’s escapades. “You get my back and I’ll get yours?”

Leon nods, turning around for Rai to clean his back first. Leon just stared down at his feet as he beamed, thinking to himself that he couldn’t even imagine life without Raihan. It's been a hot minute since he’s seen the boy, it's extremely hard for Rai to make time for Leon with his father’s watchful eye.

Raihan suds down Leon's back caringly, making sure Leon gets as clean as he wants to be. 

_ Only right _ a nasty voice in his head says.  _ You think you deserve to touch him? Defiler. Ruiner. Once he finds out- _ Raihan shakes himself out of it, silencing that voice with another kiss to Leon's head. He wasn’t going to be that person anymore. He was Leon’s now, heart and soul.

Leon‘s cheeks flush as he feels Rai’s nudge, turning around to plant a kiss on Rai’s chin. “Your turn~! Turn around dragon boy~”

Leon gripped the bar of soap, watching as Raihan faces away from him. He then lets out a gasp, making Rai look over his shoulder at him. “What?”

“Just....that’s a  _ big _ bruise-“

Raihan’s lips part, another excuse at the tip of his tongue before he closes it, setting his jaw. “Yeah, I bet it is.” He’s not even sure which one Leon is talking about, or if they’ve all joined together into one big mark.

Leon gently ran the bar of soap over it, his brows furrowed. “... You know… you can stay with us... I bet my mum would be fine with it when I talk to her- you can be in my room- we’ll be like housemates-!”

“I want to, man. Babe you have no idea, but I couldn’t impose that on you. And besides-“ He turns around and grabs Leon’s hands. “-I’m not scared of going home anymore. As long as I have you, and can come here when things get real bad, I can handle anything.” Raihan laughs delightedly. “I- I love you Leon!”

Leon met Rai’s eyes, trying to hold back how much worry he had for Raihan. From every little hint he's gotten, he can put 2 and 2 together. Imagining such abuse and horrors Raihan goes through every time he comes home.

He was pulled away out of his thoughts as he heard Rai confess his love for him, Leon’s eyes going wide and cheeks red. “R- Rai… I love you too- so sooo much Rai… ”

Leon embraced the other boy tightly. “I'm just so worried about you, love- Don't want anything to happen to you-“

Leon got a little choked up, teary a bit. He was just overthinking, or was he? He hoped he was.

Raihan wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into the top of his head. “I’ll be okay Leon, I got you and Hop and your Mum to be my family now.” He rubbed Leon's back in large circles. “You’re turning into a prune, babe. My pruny prince.” He laughs.

Leon scoffs, stealing the bar of soap to finish up. He then stepped out of the shower to wrap a towel around himself before holding up a towel for Raihan to step into. He beams brightly, looking away for a minute because even the view of Raihan stepping out was oddly arousing.

“H- here-“ Leon stutters. 

Raihan takes the towel, suddenly shy without the haze of steam between them. The boys turned their backs to each other as they dried off quickly. When Raihan deemed himself dry enough he tied to towel around his waist and turned around to look at Leon, still drying off his hair.

Leon gives a smirk, trying hard not to look down. “Heh- so uh- you wanna sleep in my room or the couch bed-? I can take the couch-“

Leon wanted to be as polite as possible, wanting Raihan to be spoiled. 

Raihan scoffs at how cute he was, Leon’s golden eyes were too much for him. “I‘ll take the couch, I don’t need Hop coming to your room in the middle of the night and finding me instead.” The couch bed was comfortable, and Rai was so exhausted he felt like he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. “And as much as I’d love to share, we don’t need to give your mum a heart attack in the morning.”

Leon nods and blushes a bit as he looks away shyly. “Imagine… if I could sleep with you- I

just… wish I could- I’m sorry! Like you know!... I’ve never spooned before-“

Leon just giggles so awkwardly, he hated how flustered he was getting. He’s just making this all so stupid.

“I mean, we don’t have to go to bed right now....” Raihan has never been so red in his life. “I’ve never spooned either and, I’d like to try it... with you of course. As long as everyone’s asleep we won’t get in trouble.” He kneels down on one knee, grabbing Leon’s hand in his. “Leon Barre, will you be my little spoon?”

Leon’s face was red as hell as he giggles, laughing till his knees were wobbly. “I- I’d love to! Like-! Wanna go watch something while on the couch bed-? It- it has more room than my bed- and well also a telly-“

Leon then ponders a second and then jumps. “OH! But first! Clothes!“

Leon then leads the way to his room and then to his closet. “Sorry- it’s a little messy in here-“

Raihan snickers quietly. “No worries, I always knew you were scatterbrained.“ He sticks his tongue out at Leon when he looks back over his shoulder at him. “All your clothes are going to be to short for me anyway.” He picks up a KANTO hoodie and some boxers off the ground. “Alright if I wear these?”

“Ew- those are dirty-! Hold up I might have something...” Leon rummaged through things, finding swim trunks that were two sizes too big and a huge hoodie he got once at some kind of traveling holiday fair. “Here! Might fit hmm?”

Raihan snorts. “Well I’ll get no points for fashion, but I don’t think I have a choice.” He drops his towel to the floor, a thrill running through him at Leon's face immediately turning red. “Y’know, I usually just sleep naked if that’s easier.” He jokes.

Leon looks away to be polite, but of course he takes a few looks in Rai’s direction. ”Ha ha... well at least its clean- I don’t want you dirty again after a shower-“

Leon tried to hide his slight chub.

Raihan takes a step closer to Leon, delighted from his boyfriend’s rosey cheeks. “You’re so cute.” He whispers, kicking aside the clothes he picked out. “Sorry, but it looks like you’ve already gotten a little dirty there, babe.” He ghosts his hand over the front of Leon’s crotch, feeling the bulge there. “Can’t have you getting all messy again right?” It’s like second nature, getting down on his knees in front of Leon and his widened eyes, golden and gazed over with lust.

Leon steps back a bit, not that he didn’t want this. It was just so new to him, a blowjob? Is that what Rai’s trying to do? Why now?

Leon’s fingers combed through Rai’s dreads, biting his lip timidly. “Wha- what do you- wanna do-?”

“Well we already took a shower...” Rai reaches up to grasp Leon’s dick, giving it a few short pumps. “... and I know how much you hate getting dirty, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you like this?” He licks a long stripe up Leon’s length. From base to tip. “So why don’t you just cum in my mouth? No clean up necessary~”

Leon’s eyes went wide, his dick twitched as he shuddered from Rai’s touch and oh that fucking tongue on him drove him mad.

He stumbles backward so his butt sat upon his bed, he knew his knees would give out eventually as such a new experience. It hasn’t even started yet and it was already earth shattering to Leon.

“This- this is new to me~” Leon cooed and looked away, reddening like crazy.

Raihan swallows the quick burn of shame in his throat. “It’s new to me, too.” He lied, teasingly kissing the tip of Leon’s dick before opening his mouth to take it inside. He doesn’t try to deepthroat, just bobs his head back and forth shallowly using Leon’s whimpers as a guide on what he liked. 

He pulls off with a wet pop, panting heavily. “Tell me what you want my prince~”

Leon kept shivering, his body quaking as his hand grips Rai’s dreads. With every powerful grip on the boy’s hair Leon felt himself get closer. This being new to him meant he  wasn’t to last so long and before he knew it, he started to cum down Rai’s throat.

Leon shook in pleasure as he bit down on his own hand to keep from making noise. “Nnnph- MMM- ffffuck-“

Raihan pulls back just in time, catching Leon’s cum on his tongue. He swallows most of it, a little spilling out of the side of his mouth. When he pulls back he locks eyes with Leon, looking fucked out and awestruck. “See?” Rai says, licking his lips. “Mess free. Now kiss me-“ He lurches up for the other boy’s lips, planning on making him taste himself on Rai’s tongue.

Their lips locked, but Leon pulls away to spit. “GROSS-“

He even uses his own fingers to rub the taste off of his own tongue. “That’s fucking nasty, Rai- How do you even stand it??”

Leon looked up at him, red in the face intrigued and a bit disturbed.

“Dunno.” Rai smirks, smacking his lips obnoxiously. “Doesn’t taste half bad to me~” He laughs before looking around for the clothes Leon picked out. “Does that mean no goodnight kiss for me then?” He fake pouts.

“Uhh- brush your teeth?” Leon shrugs with a smile. He really wants to kiss Raihan again, maybe he’ll cave in eventually. He then gets up to give Rai the clothes he wanted. “Right here love-“

“Thanks babe.” Raihan takes the clothes and starts changing into them. “And sorry but I didn’t exactly bring a toothbrush, so I’d have to use yours.” He laughs at Leon’s disgusted face before taking his hand. “Come on, I still wanna spoon you.” He blushed deeply at his own words. It was these casual acts of affection that drove him mad, dressed in Leon’s old clothes and cuddling up to him on the couch bed? Sex could never stack up to that.

Leon chuckles. “No....just drink some water or something- slosh it and spit- then I’d kiss you~”

Leon takes Rai’s hand to stand up, wobbling a bit before going to the closest to throw on fresh undies and a shirt from Kanto. He was then ready to walk down the stairs. “Movie and cuddle-?”

With a nod Rai follows behind, smiling and not taking his eyes off the boy. “Sounds great. What are you thinking? Detective Pikachu? I’ll pop the popcorn, if you want to set it up.”

“Shhhhhh~”. Leon shushes him until they were downstairs in the kitchen, he whispers. “Midnight snacking hurts my tummy so let’s just go to the telly-“

As Leon stepped into the living room he heard the sound of wind blowing against the windows and a man curse loudly. He was rather taken by surprise, but also concerned for his safety and his family. A man at this hour with a strong enough Pokémon to cause such a gust in his front yard? Doesn’t sound good.

The sound of the man’s voice made Raihan freeze. Oh Arceus. Oh  _ Giratina _ . How had he known Raihan would be here? How did he find this place? _ Why now out of all time to come? _

The doorknob starts rattling, going from slightly to rapidly. Then came the sound of those steel toed boots kicking down the door to no avail. Raihan’s got to admit, the doors in this town were heavily built in fear of trespassing Wooloo and what is to lurk from the Slumbering Weald. 

“Leon.” Raihan says, keeping his voice as steady as he can. “Get behind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	7. Expected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir crashes the sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are proud to introduce Basturd to the party~

Leon sprints to the couch bed, rummaging through a pile of stuff to grab his Haxorus, sending it out before approaching the door. His large dragon was behind him as he unlocked it, cracking it open to peek. Haxorus was protecting Raihan from view.

Locking eyes with a very drunk Fafnir, he spoke as intimidating as he could for a 14 year old. “Hello. What’s wrong with you? Ever heard of common decency?”

Fafnir snorts loudly straight in his face, his Hydreigon resting its body against the grassy ground behind him. **“I know he’s here.”**

“I think you have the wrong address.” Leon says. Screw being polite in this case, this was the guy that’d left those gigantic bruises on Raihan, on his boyfriend. His knees were knocking nervously behind the door, but his face was a resting mask of bravery.

“I know your pretty- fucking- face anywhere street rat- now hand the punk fucking piece of shit over before it gets _reaaall_ ugly.” Fafnir spits at the door in the direction of Leon’s face, standing proudly above him, all high and mighty despite he was swaying back and forth. The Pokémon behind him started to doze off, guess carrying Fafnir all the way from Wyndon to Postwick got it exhausted down to nothing.

“You seem pretty out of it, and your Hydreigon looks pretty tired, too. You need me to call you a cab? I bet you’ll get a police escort.” Leon speaks slowly and clearly, making sure no trace of a tremble is in his voice.

The same can’t be said for Raihan. All of his talk earlier about not being scared of going home had been wiped away the second Fafnir dropped down on Leon’s front lawn. What was he thinking, putting Leon in danger like this? Faf was going to punch his lights out if he didn’t do something.

Fafnir looks back at his own Pokémon with a growl, calling it back and then calling out his Dracovish to look intimidating behind himself. “Now now now. You can’t just negotiate with me _boy_ , besides as Champ the coppers won’t do shit-“

Fafnir presses his full weight onto the door to open it only to come face to face with Haxorus.

“You just broke down my door!” Leon shouts. “Haxorus, Outrage to keep him out!” Haxorus obeys, standing its ground as Fafnir and Dracovish jump back in caution.

Leon looked around wildly for Raihan, finding him curled up behind the couch. “Rai-“ He starts but Raihan breaks him off.

“I should go.” Raihan states, sounding dead. “He’s ruining your house Leon. He’ll tear this whole place apart, and he’ll never leave you alone again.”

“Rai! I can’t let him have you-!” Leon sounded so stern, tears in his eyes as he grips Raihan’s shoulders to shake em a bit. “I would never forgive myself to surrender you to him- for you to get hurt- please Rai- there has to be another way-“

Fafnir jumps and lands face first into the dirt to get outta the way of the charging pokemon as his Dracovish protected him with it’s life. Dazed, Fafnir throws up a bit on the ground and coughs as he tries to stand. “Basturd- fucking give it to- Haxo-bus- use Ice Fang!”

Fafnir stumbles back to the doorway, leaning against it glaring at the two. **“You.”**

****

Raihan’s been aware of the fight or flight instinct all his life, Intimidate vs Run Away, but he finds himself frozen. Eyes darting between the imposing form of his brother and his boyfriend, his hero standing up for him. He recognizes the look in Fafnir’s eyes and he feels like he’s been submerged in the icy oceans of Circhester. “Stop it. Please.” He’s looking at both of them, but his words are directed towards his brother. “I’ll go home, just **stop.** ” 

“No!” The anger in Leon’s voice surprises him and he looks back. “I’m not letting you go Rai, you’re my boyfriend now and I won’t let you continue to sacrifice yourself!”

Fafnir growls, starting to approach the two, so much anger in his eyes as he pushes Leon roughly to the floor to then grab at Raihan’s throat, giving him a warning grip. “I swear to _ARCEUS!_ If I find you here again- these eyes of mine will be the last thing you see-”

He then proceeds to grip harder, he wanted to see the fear in the boy’s eyes, to make sure Rai would never come back here, to make sure Rai is _his_ and _only his._

Rai struggles to breathe, his hands trying to pull Fafnir’s off. His windpipe is completely cut off under Faf’s grip and his arms start to drop, suddenly feeling very heavy.

“Stop it! You’re killing him!” Leon cries. He throws himself into Faf’s side to try and knock him down but he stays rooted to the ground, not even acknowledging his presence. Leon watches in despair as Raihan’s eyes roll back into his head, sure the image would stay and haunt his mind forever. “Haxorus, use Iron Tail!” Leon calls out desperately.

Fafnir felt like he was hit by a truck, his body launched itself as he then hit the wall. Falling onto the ground with broken glass from destroying pictures. His Dracovish ran to him, sniffing and whimpering before pulling away to hiss at the mighty Haxorus. 

Raihan laid against the couch bed, trembling and coughing as he breathed in shakily. His eyes could only see darkness from the lack of oxygen, but slowly regaining their picture.

Hop creeped out of bed at such scary noises, going at the top of the stairs to hear what was happening with such concern. He then ran to the kitchen doorway, looking into the living room hiding behind it, watching in anticipation.

Raihan could only look around in despair at the cracked frames and broken glass decorating the floor. This was _his fault_ , his fault for coming here, his fault for sitting with Leon at the match, his fault for involving Leon in his fucked up life after all. He was _so_ _stupid_ to believe that he could have anything better, that he deserved anything better in his life. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hop standing in the doorway, shaking in fear and his heart broke. The Barre’s were a good, healthy, loving family and here Raihan was, fucking it all up like he does everything. Leon was strong, but he was no match for his brother, and if they battled here in his living room it would only end in disaster.

Raihan rises to his hands and knees, stumbling up to Fafnir, and tries to bring his older brother to his feet. “I’m sorry Leon. For everything. But I’m going home now.”

Fafnir weakly stood up, his Dracovish helping him stand on one side and Raihan the other. His grip on Rai’s shoulder was extremely tight. “Finally. Come on you weasel. _Let’s go home to Daddy.”_

Hop cries out in worry for Leon and Rai. “Leeeee, what’s going onnn?”

Leon looks desperately between his baby brother and Raihan, stuck between who he should run to first.

“Everything’s fine Hop!” Rai calls out, voice tight. “My brother’s taking me home and the Pokémon just got a little too excited. Sorry to wake you up, try to go back to sleep for me, ok?” Rai tries to ignore the way Fafnir digs his nails into his shoulder, lest he flinch and worry Leon even more. “I’ll be fine.” He says, directly to Leon. “I’ll call you.”

Hop’s brows furrow as he nods. “Oh- ok! Lee can I pet the Pokémon?”

Hop comes over to hide behind Leon, still unsure of what’s going on.

Fafnir’s eyes pierce Hop as he smiles warmly, his double sets of fangs exposed. He may be a monster, but not the devil. “It’s fine lil’ man, he doesn’t bite despite looking the way he is.”

Dracovish was following behind Faf and Rai, but pauses to look down at Hop. It’s snout sniffing him and Leon perplexed.

“Does he have a name?” Hop asks curiously, extending a hand for Dracovish to get his scent before he could pet him. 

Rai sees Fafnir open his mouth, puffing out his chest in pride, but interjects before he says anything. “We call ‘im Bassy.” 

“Hai Basssssssy!” Hop exclaims, rubbing at his smooth fishy snout. 

“Don’t get to close now, Hop.” Leon stands behind him with his hands on his baby brother’s shoulders, but his gaze is leveled at Fafnir.

Fafnir huffs in Leon’s face. “Let the kid have some fun will you?”

Fafnir walks through the door, flinching as he saw Haxorus make a loud snort next to him. His nails still dug into Rai’s shoulder as Faf then pushed him out through first, then grabbing Rai’s bag and his jacket that hung at the doorway. “Let’s leave Bass....y, sorry kid, but gotta bounce-“

  
  
“Let’s leave Bass....y, sorry kid, but gotta bounce-“

Dracovish nuzzled Hop’s touch with a shrill before turning to walk out with it’s Master.

“Oh and.....sorry for the destruction. As Champion of Galar I’ll reward you season passes to any stadium and compensation for all damages. Have a nice night~” And with that Faf slammed the door with Basturd and Rai outside behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	8. Indifferent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir's an emotional drunk and Raihan's not ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hated Fafnir, you won't anymore! its Faf sad hours boooiiissss

As soon as the door slams shut behind them, Raihan’s mind goes into overdrive. He could smell the alcohol on his brother’s breath and vomit-stained jacket, and he sincerely hoped Hydreigon knew the way home on it’s own. 

Deep down Raihan worried about his brother flying all the way out here in that condition, and that’s why he doesn’t flinch away when Fafnir pulls him in closer.

Faf death grips the sides of Rai’s face with one hand, their noses almost touching as he roars. “ **DON’T EVER PULL THIS SHIT WITH ME AGAIN-!** You lil’ _ fucking _ whore-“

Faf then pushed Rai to the ground by his face before throwing Rai’s jacket and duffle bag at the boy. He then pulls away to stagger around and think for a moment, calling out his Hydreigon. Of course the Pokémon just laid on the ground, totally out of shape, but Fafnir commands it. “Take us to the next town over- I just want a taxi-“

Raihan bites back a retort, but only because he doesn’t want the Barres to have to deal with cleaning up the remains of his corpse in the morning. A cab was a good idea, Faf wouldn’t do anything too untoward with the cab driver right there, plus it would take a long time to reach home.

_ Home. _ The word felt like a deep dark pit under Rai’s feet. If Faf wasn’t lying before he was grounded for a whole week. No phone- no Leon. No Pokémon- no protection. He was going to be imprisoned in his own home with a ruthless jailer.

Fafnir hopped onto his Hydreigon and growled for Rai to join him, Raihan stood up and mounted gently onto the Pokémon. The boy gripped Fafnir’s jacket, but that’s only to make sure he wouldn’t fall to his death as the creature weakly set it’s course for Wedgehurst.

The entire ride was silent, only times of it being broken were due to Faf’s drunken mumbles and commanding his Pokémon on what to do. Rai watched the rolling hills fade behind him, thinking this would be the last time he’d ever see them. The thought only just brought tears to his eyes as he muffled a soft sob into his sleeve, Fafnir too drunk to even notice. 

Finally landing in Wedgehurst Square, Fafnir stomped over to a taxi booth to call it in. Returning his Pokémon to its ball, then sitting on the taxi bench as if to wait eagerly for a bus.

Raihan wiped his eyes before sliding beside Fafnir silently, watching when Faf would wince when a particularly rough wave of pain shot through him.  _ Arceus _ , he really fucked up hadn’t he? He had destroyed Leon’s home, and now Faf probably had a cracked rib or two. All because he wanted a night out?  _ Because he wanted to be... free? _

Trembling with caution, he reaches out for his brother’s arm, resting his fingers lightly on the canvas of his elbow. “I’m sorry...” He breathes unevenly.

Fafnir flinches, growling a bit before relaxing once again. He was silent for a second before speaking up. He was never the most violent drunk, which is very surprising, but he was the more sincere one. Fafnir’s free hand ghosted over Rai’s touch, intertwining his fingers with his brother’s, gently but it grew tighter. “You know... you’re  _ mine. _ Right-? Or have you forgotten?”

Fafnir’s eyes bored holes into Rai’s, he was stern but not full of aggression like before in the Barre’s home. Rai gulps softly out of reflex, everything about this was so unlike him. And that scared Raihan even more. Not knowing what comes next.

Rai averts his eyes and doesn’t reply. No, he hadn’t forgotten as much as he’d tried to. Leon was soft, kind, perfect, and he had one night with him just like he wanted. The selfish fantasy was over now and reality was setting back in. Raihan knew he loved Leon, that wasn’t fake, but he also knew that Leon deserved much better than a fucked up person like him. When he becomes Champion, when he’ll prove himself, he’ll go back and beg for Leon’s forgiveness but until then he was just Fafnir’s plaything.

_ They hadn’t even gotten to spoon. _

Fafnir sneers. “ _ Good. _ Can’t believe I’m stuck with you… as a brother- I thought I was gunn’ be an only child, but  _ you  _ came ‘roun. Just my _ fuckin’ _ luck… If only mum didn’t get sick…and leave me with _ that _ asshole-! GAH-! Sometimes... I swear to Arceus for this fuckin’ shit life… Second best- never wanted- forgettable sack a’... a’ Trubbish...”

Fafnir looked out into the dead of night, reflecting on something rather complicated within him. His eyes glassy when he came back to Raihan. “‘But we are all we got’ huh? Fucking bullshit I’d say… you’re the source of the problems. Everything- it all comes back to _you._ That’s why I do what I do, _Raihan~_ You have to pay me back- somehow, _right? It’s only fair…_ **_you are what I take._** ”

Fafnir gave his hand a little squeeze with a dark chuckle before going silent, a moment passes by before he speaks once more. “Without all the… all the ’Raihan’s our miracle’ this and ‘Raihan’s our destiny’ that… maybe things would’ve… woulda’ been different...”

“Different how?” Raihan bluntly asks before he can stop himself. He wished things were different all the time, did Fafnir wish things were different, too? In the same ways or, well, _different?_ Did he want them to be normal brothers, cheering on each other at matches with a friendly rivalry or something else, _something more?_ _Something wrong? Something good?_

Sometimes Raihan didn’t know what he wanted himself.

Faf breathed out. Letting a soft, long dragged out sigh spill from his lips. “Just fucking forget it. I’m drunk.”

Fafnir lets go and flicks Raihan’s hand away, scooting to the other side of the bench as he looks down at the ground at his feet. Both hands tucked between his thighs to keep them warm. The last thing Fafnir was going to admit was that...  _ he’s wrong _ . Feeling awful after everything he’s done to the boy. At first everything was in despair, his heart felt guilt weighing him down from every punch he landed on Raihan, but the only way he kept going is by justifying his actions with “ _ I’m in pain, it’s ok _ ”, “ _ he’s yours”, _ “ _ it’s alright, you’ll come out on top if you keep doing this _ ”,  _ “you’ll be the favorite child again. Someday.” _ Fafnir’s eyes narrowed as he grits his teeth, swallowing down the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. All these emotions- jealousy, envy, anger, shame- he hates making things so complicated in his mind and he looks over at Raihan as a punching bag to beat away his troubles.

Rai recoils as soon as Faf flicks him away, putting a good distance between them out of instinct. “Okay.” He says quietly, licking his chapped lips to keep them wet against the cold night air. When was the fucking cab going to get here.

On cue the Corviknight descends from the clouds, it’s driver ridiculously perky for the hour. “You boys call for a cab?” The driver adjusts his goggles, looking them both over with a watchful eye. “Little late doncha think?..... hey, aren’t you the Champ? I’ll be darned, what lil’ ol’ Wedgehurst do to get the Champion all the way down here tonight?”

“Long fucking story, please take us to Wyndon- to the Uther House.” Fafnir slides into the cab first, looking over at Raihan to do the same. “Come on then-“

Fafnir sighs and then speaks up at the driver. “Just- had to pick him up from his- playdate- the boy misses sleeping in his own home-“

Fafnir snorts a chuckle, tries to keep it casual.

“Yeah haha.” Raihan tries not to sound too nervous at the mention of his family's house. “Had a nightmare.” More like he was living in one. The cab driver raised an eyebrow and Raihan scrambled to climb into the cab, trying to keep as much distance from him and Fafnir as possible by shoving his duffle bag and jacket between them. Which wasn’t easy in the small space of the cabin.

The cab lifts up into the air and Raihan keeps his gaze focused out the window, watching as the patchwork fields of crops fade out into the distance.

Into the dragon’s lair they go.

Fafnir tapped his fingers on the leather of the seats to defile the silence, facing forward. He gets carsick and it especially gets worse when drunk so he focused on the only happy place in his mind, his mother. Humming a tune he usually sung in Spikemuth.

**~~~**

Leon kept texting Rai’s turned-off phone, deathly worried outta his mind as anxiety gripped his very being.

  
  


_ Leon: Rai please answer _

_ Leon: Are you okk??? _

_ Leon: Please i just need to know!!! _

_ Leon: i love you _

_ _

Raihan notices Fafnir zoned out and shifts in his seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket in a way Faf shouldn’t see. He turns it on, the soft glow of its screen blocked by his duffle and his heart sinks as he looks at his recent texts. 

_ Raihan: I’m okay _

Better get that out of the way. 

_ Raihan: faf says im grounded so can’t see or text you for a week _

_ Raihan: I love you too leon _

His fingers were shaking.

  
  


Leon perks up at the sound of his phone, quickly grabbing at it to open it. Reading Rai’s texts with a sharp gasp, he then texts back.

  
  


_ Leon: Send me your address _

_ Leon: Got a window i can sneak through? _

_ Leon: Please Rai dont leave me hanging _

  
  


Leon sniffles a little, he’s still sitting on the couch bed the two used to be laying on. The telly lighting up behind Leon, his silhouette cast a sharp shadow on the walls of his home. His Charizard was laying on the floor with it’s head in Leon’s lap to give him comfort.

  
  


_ Leon: Rai really _

_ Leon: i need to see you again _

_ Raihan: leon im sorry  _

_ Raihan: there’s going to be guards. patrols. dragons everywhere _

_ Raihan: maybe we can write? _

_ Raihan: ill see if I can get a noibat to send you a letter _

_ Raihan: itll only be for a week _

_ Raihan: im so sorry about tonight _

_ Raihan: illl make it up to you _

_ Raihan: give you a proper first date like you deserve _

_ Leon: are you kidding? That was my best first kiss i ever had! _

Leon smiled and chuckled to himself, wiping his eyes of tears.

_ Leon: Ok that fucking sucks tho _

_ Leon: Im down to write as long as you write to me everyday _

Leon bit his lip, he realized that sounded fucking terribly like Fafnir.

_ Leon: Like _

_ Leon: As in im that worried _

_ Leon: Im sorry _

Raihan looks down at his phone lovingly.

_ Raihan: don’t worry about me babe _

_ Raihan: worry about yourself _

_ Raihan: how’s hop? _

Raihans smile falls as he thinks about the state of Leon’s house.

_ Raihan: what are you going to tell your mom? _

_ Raihan: you can blame it on me _

_ Raihan: tell her flygon got out and I was so embarrassed I had to go home _

Leon looks down at Hop who was laying on the couch bed. He was fast asleep now, hugging charizard’s neck while sucking on his thumb. Hop still has yet to grow outta the habit. 

_ Leon: Hes asleep now, thank god tho cuz he usually never goes back to sleep _

Leon reads the rest of the messages and sighs a bit, thinking awhile before replying.

_ Leon: I was gunna blame it on a possible wild pokemon getting in? It’s happened before so its pretty believable _

_ Leon: I’ll say u felt awful for letting it in so u left _

Leon sighs and giggles to himself, wishing that is what actually happened. His smile turned to a frown, biting his lip while petting Charizard’s forehead.

_ Raihan: hops a good kid _

Rai texts leans back into his seat, sighing. 

_ Raihan: hope he’s not too traumatized _

He looks back out the window, the imposing outline of House Uther quickly appearing on the horizon.

_ Raihan: almost home now _

_ Raihan: gonna miss you _

_ ‘Raihan: love you leon _

_ Raihan: my prince <3 _

_ _

“Raihan....” Leon breathes out as he covers his mouth, sniffling. He then texts back.

_ Leon: I love you so much Rai _

_ Leon: Be ok for me ok? _

_ Leon: I’ll be thinking about you everyday _

_ Leon: Goodnight my dragon boy <3 _

Leon couldn't help but cry, he knows it's just for a week but it totally feels like this was their final goodbye. Thoughts of what Fafnir was going to do to him circled his mind and Leon couldn’t help but sob softly against Charizard’s snout. Not wanting to wake Hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	9. The Uther House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir and Raihan have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BOIS! We have a discord for this fic now! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3

The Wyndon Eye came into focus, the moon already descending on it’s path downwards behind it to meet the horizon. Coming to rest as the night drew near to its end, and dawn will soon be on the rise. Wyndon was never truly quiet, it was a large city after all, but 4 in the morning would be a stretch to call it bustling.

The Uther House stood tall in the countryside of Wyndon, not too far from the lights of the city. Covering a large chunk of land that stretches for miles, decorated with farming acres to even untouched forests. It was the perfect place to grow up in, guarded by castle-like walls that protected the mansion and its many green, grass fields that surrounded it. It was the place Raihan and Fafnir called home.

Fafnir grumbles, feeling the cab land right in front of the main gate that protected their home. He thanks and pays the driver as he stumbles out. “Raihan let’s go-“

Rai follows behind, breathing deeply to calm himself with every step they take closing in on the mansion. The large doors were meant to be intimidating, but they seemed even more so right now. The glaring eyes of the legendary dragon statues looked down at him in disappointment from their status on top of high pillars. 

The doors swung open as soon as stepped near, pulled by some sort of mechanism Rai didn’t quite understand to this day. Fafnir stumbles inside but Raihan froze in front of the threshold. He couldn’t prepare himself for what came next, the fear he had of his brother and father. The fear he had about Leon’s safety. The fear he had about his own.

Fafnir glanced back at him, gripping Raihan’s wrist to pull the kid through the grand front doors. Two sets of finely polished marble staircases led up to the second floor, a long hallway disappearing behind its walls. Handfuls of doors donned the balcony alongside many small tables with large porcelain vases holding yesterday’s fresh cut flowers. Between the sets of stairs was a large, grand piano. It’s gold-leaf lined edges shined under the opulent chandelier, its light reflecting off the cerulean scales of a noble Dragonair resting on top of it’s sleek mahogany surface. Behind the deep sleeping creature hung a serene oil painting of the family from long ago, their mother and father standing proudly in it and both Raihan and Fafnir taking up the bottom half. Everyone looked so happy, unlike how it usually is these days. Everytime Fafnir would look upon it, he’d frown. Raihan tried to never look at it at all. And Arthur would always avoid entering the home through the front doors. 

Arthur was nowhere to be seen, most likely in his office of all places for it was also used as a bedroom. Ever since Mum passed away, he had yet to come back to his marital bed. Fafnir looked to and fro, not even a servant in sight, but it was understandable for the time of night. The Dragonair opened an eye at the boys to then close it again. 

Fafnir snorts softly, stating the obvious. “Hmph. Quiet.”

Raihan watches the Dragonair fall back to sleep, it’s slender chest rising and falling as it’s body coils tighter around itself. When Fafnir finally lets go of his wrist he pulls away to rub at the mark Faf’s grip left in its wake. The boy starts to slowly retreat, swiftly sliding around his older brother and making his way up the first steps.

“I’m grounded right? I’ll be heading to my room then, I’ll get my lecture from dad in the morning.” He speaks slowly and calmly like one would to a wild Pokémon, not making any sudden loud noises.

Fafnir just stood there watching him, giving a nod before turning towards the kitchen. He was just going to leave it at that before he stopped at the doorway to the long hall. He looked up at Rai on the stairs and softly muttered. “Goodnight...”

With permission granted Raihan turns around and books it, heading straight for his room. He closes the door behind him, making sure it doesn’t slam, and throws himself onto his bed to start sobbing.

Fafnir was stuffing his face into the fridge, eating his favorite shaved sharp cheddar like a gremlin before reaching for more Tart Applin Cider. His stopped in his tracks as he was about to grab the bottle, closing the door to the fridge behind him. He opens the freezer now, pulling out his favorite ice cream, never touching Rai’s stash as he uses his foot to close it. He sets a huge quart onto one of the many kitchen counters as he goes to get a spoon, he jumps at the sight of a human figure in the doorway.

“Good evening Sir- up so late?” Fafnir opens his container of Rockruffy Road.

“Of course I’m up late, my work never stops- especially now with all the controversy on our hands.” He looks Fafnir over, the rough stench of his vomit-stained coat and questionable food choices. “Are you drunk?” Arthur scowls. He walks up to Fafnir, crinkling his nose at the obvious reek of booze. “You  _ are _ . You better hope no one saw you, The Champion of Galar, drinking like a fish at 4 in the morning. What would your fans think? What would your  _ mother  _ think? Did you get Raihan home safe at least?”

Fafnir tried to stand his ground, his eye twitching at every insult his father threw at him. Arthur would never act like this to Raihan, Rai was always spoken to with respect and admiration. But Fafnir, well, he was spoken to as if being talked down to a servant who just stole bread. He was nothing but a cog in the machine that Arthur beat at to work at its best just for the sake of Raihan. It was always because of Raihan...

“Safer than he’ll ever be- he’s in his room.”

Arthur straightened himself out. “Smart boy. I’ll talk to him about his punishment tomorrow, he’s probably exhausted. No need to have him worry anymore than he already is.” He looks Fafnir in the eye and sighs. “I hope you didn’t make  _ too much _ of a scene, but I know by now that placing my hope in you only ends in disappointment.” He sniffs. “Did you remember to take his things before sending him to his room? His phone? His Pokémon?”

Fafnir mentally smiled that his own father called him something that wasn’t demeaning for once. But of course it was short lived as Arthur bit into him with his words:

_ “....placing my hope....ends in disappointment...” _

Okay, that one stung a bit. Faf’s lip quivered a bit as he stared back into his Father's eyes. “I’m sorry Sir. I didn’t. Please forgive me.”

Arthur shakes his head.“Not really a punishment then is it?” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can I trust you enough to go do it now or do I have to go myself to ensure it gets done?” He crosses his arms. “Can you even make it upstairs in your condition or do you plan on passing out on the kitchen floor after stuffing your face with ice cream and cheese?”

Fafnir just grit his teeth, stoically putting the Rockruffy Road and cheese away. “I’ll have Basturd help me up. I’ll do it now, Sir.”

He turned back to Arthur, stepping in front of him for Arthur blocked the doorway. “Pokemon and phone, Sir? Just double checking, keeping up to your standards.”

Arthur looks at him with a pained expression. “Please don’t mention that  _ thing _ in my presence.  _ Arceus Fafnir _ , even a Dracozolt would be more respectable- but that’s a conversation for another day.” He sighs and looks away, noticing the obvious agitation in his eldest’s eyes. 

“How about this Fafnir, I’ll let you be in charge of Raihan’s punishment for this week. He interrupted your match after all. I’ll talk to him in the morning but after that, he’s all yours.” He strides forward and places a stern hand on Fafnir’s shoulder. “I’m trusting you, son.” He squeezes down. “Goodnight.”

Fafnir rolled his eyes, he always hated when Arthur spoke about his partner Pokémon. He wanted to protest but his father was more intimidating in person than he seemed. Arthur then broke his stare, making Fafnir listen, even question for it was very unlike his father to ever look away. 

From Arthur’s next words, Fafnir was caught off guard, even his mouth was hanging agape.  _ What does Arthur mean by that he’s in charge?? ? _

Feeling his father’s hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, he stuttered. “I- I won’t let you down, Father.”

Fafnir bit his lower lip, it’s been years since he’s called Arthur that.

Arthur notices and nods, his only reaction to such a name before turning to leave the kitchen. Leaving Fafnir alone in the dark, cold room. The man breathes in and out steadily, gathering himself, wiping away a stray tear before going to speak to Raihan. 

  
  
  


Upstairs Raihan was still texting Leon upon finding he hadn’t had his phone taken from him yet, hoping in vain his family would forget. 

  
  


_ Raihan: I’m going to try and sleep, you should too _

His face settled into a calm smile just from Leon’s presence over their texts.

_ Leon: I cant sleep unless ur beside me _

Leon was a hopeless romantic, he knows.

_ Leon: I just wish u were next to me right now _

_ Leon: I wanna spoon you so bad _

_ Leon: I miss you playing with my hair _

  
  


There was a knock at Rai’s closed door with the sound of Basturd sniffing around, Fafnir leaning against him for support. “...Hey Rai...”

Raihan immediately switched his phone off and shoved it under his pillow. “Oh- hey Faf... thought you’d be asleep by now haha- ha.” He scrambles up to a sitting position on his bed as the door swings open slowly. “What’s up?” He laughed weakly. “Did you see dad?”

“Yes… I did.” Faf lets go of his Pokémon, taking a few steps into his baby brother’s room. Noticing how tense Rai got with every step he took. “He told me I get to punish you after he sees you in the morning~”

Fafnir smirks and winks at the boy, chuckling a bit before crossing his arms in front of himself. His eyes glaring down at Rai. “I’m not sure what I’ll do yet,  _ but I know it’s gonna be good- _ ”

Raihan’s hands grip at his sheets in fear. “Yo- you’re lying.” He protests. “Dad wouldn’t do that.” Arthur had always been Raihan’s last line of defense against his brother, and now he was being offered up on a silver platter. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh tsk tsk baby brother, it’s sadly true- I’m gonna make you  _ mine- _ only for my  _ liking- _ what I  _ want- _ you are gonna cry into that pillow of yours and I’ll-  _ I’ll take it allll in~” _

Fafnir narrows his eyes and licks his bottom lip before softly biting down on it. The fear in Rai’s eyes was such a tease, he couldn’t help but start to feel aroused. The feeling of power always went straight to Fafnir’s dick, there’s no way of changing that.

“No.” Raihan jerks his eyes away from Fafnir’s lewd gaze, his cheeks heating up. “I don’t want- I don’t want to do those things with you anymore.” His heartrate picks up speed. “I have- Leon- “ He stumbles over his words, wishing desperately that Faf would just leave him be. That Faf would understand.

Fafnir’s eyes went wide at Leon’s name being uttered, he rushed at Rai. Gripping the boy’s cheek to force Raihan to look up at him. “ **What did you say.** ”

“Leonsmyboyfriendnow.” The words come out in a rush, shocked out of him by Fafnir’s rough grip. His eyes are wide with fear and he can’t tear them away from Faf’s angry crimson ones.

Fafnir narrows his eyes, yelling into his face. “Fucking forget about him! With me around, you can kiss his ass goodbye! Theres **_no_** **_way_** I’ll let you see such a fucking street rat. **_We are above him, Raihan._** ”

His grip made red crescents into Rai’s flesh before throwing his head into the bed. Fafnir then stands proudly over him. “You are  **_mine_ ** . Never forget about that.  **_Never._ ** ”

“Stop calling him that!” Raihan yells back. “Even if he wasn’t my boyfriend he’s still my best friend, and you can’t talk about other people like that! Who cares about class or money, people are people, Faf! I lo-“ He cuts himself off quickly, biting down hard on his lip.

Faf just takes it all in, freezing at what was about to be uttered. It really did feel like a mental kick to the gut, and where there usually was anger came something different. After everything that happened tonight, you could say Fafnir was mentally and physically exhausted. His eyes dart down to the floor before whispering. “I know you love him… only a fucking retard can’t figure that shit out. Why do you think I’m so pissed...”

Fafnir lets out a long sigh, the alcohol that was still in his system driving him to be more emotional than usual. He stumbles and sits on the opposite side of Rai’s bed, facing the window with his chin in his hands while looking down at his feet. “...”

Raihan was in complete shock, he doesn’t know what to do. Angry Fafnir he was used to, he could deal with, but this? He had never seen his brother looking so gone and lost before. He shuffles over to Faf’s side of the bed and sits by him, not touching just in case Fafnir decided to turn against him like he usually does. Silence filled the room while Raihan contemplated on what to say next. “I love you, too, Faf.” He says above a whisper. “You’re my brother.”

Fafnir winces as Rai tells him he loves him, he felt like he didn’t really deserve such praise from Raihan. Why does Rai love him when he’s the reason for all of Faf’s problems? Why love him when he  _ hates him? _ Why love him when he  _ hits him? _ Why would anyone love Fafnir  _ at all? _ And outta all people,  _ why Raihan? _

“No you don’t- I’m a fucking piece of shit- thats what…” Fafnir bit his lip that started to quiver. “Why are you being sooo fucking-... so fucking… nice to me-“

Raihan just shrugs, not having an answer himself. He puts his palm on Fafnir’s forearm and when he doesn’t immediately get thrown off he takes a risk to lay his head on his brother’s shoulder. He felt guilty for everything that happened tonight and it was eating him up alive. Fafnir was torn up beside him, Leon was worrying himself sick across the region and both were his fault. 

Raihan swallowed hard. If Fafnir ever found out what he and Leon had done- on the couch, in the shower, in his bedroom- Arceus, was he really that desperate for someone to be gentle with him? It’ll kill Fafnir. Fafnir would  _ kill him. _

Fafnir wanted to shove Raihan off of him, show him who wears the pants around here. Show him who doesn’t fall apart from their own emotions. Who is the man.

But Fafnir couldn't hold himself up anymore, he just started to break down. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried. Maybe he was 10? 11? He doesn’t know. All he knows is crying was never allowed in this house, he was never allowed to cry in front of Raihan especially.  _ You must keep Raihan strong, show him how to be a man, _ their father would always tell him,  _ You must inspire him to rise above your example, I’m counting on you. Don’t disappoint me like you always do, be something more. _

Faf then scooted back on the bed, his knees coming up to his face as he hugged his shins. He just sobbed like a big baby into the ripped fabric of his jeans, blaming being drunk for such an episode. He’s needed this for years though so there was no need in fighting back his tears, bottling it up felt worse than letting it all out.

Raihan watched as his brother pulled away to curl up on himself, he was at a loss for words. He had never seen Fafnir cry let alone show any emotion besides anger or lust. This was such a drastic change it felt like Raihan just had whiplash. Like Leon, he slapped his own face gently, trying to think what to do next. He decided to go with the comforting approach, scooting closer to his brother to then cautiously wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Shhh... oh Faf.” He sighs softly. Watching Fafnir cry was breaking his heart in two, something so new he’s never seen from him had such a huge impact on his very soul. He wanted more than anything to help at this point, anything that can bring them closer. Maybe this was it. This might be the breakthrough, maybe they can start feeling like brothers rather than Delcatty and Rattata.

And with this realization Rahian begins to hum. He doesn’t know the words to the old song, but the tune was eternal. Ingrained into his head from the first years of life, sweet sounds reverberating through their mother’s chest. It was her signature lullaby, something ancient and Draconid, in another language that she died before she could ever teach them- another part of their heritage lost. 

Fafnir instantly silenced his sobs, his lip quivering and sharp breaths entering and exiting through his lips as he buries his face in his knees. He knew that song by heart as if it was sung to him only mere nights ago, he’s tried to keep it fresh in his memory all these years by occasionally singing it to himself in the shower or even when he’s home alone within his Champion apartment out in Wyndon. He didn’t even expect Raihan would remember it- even to this extent, he was so young when she passed he was surprised Raihan would remember her at all. Mother… he missed her so much...

“I miss her- so, so much-“ Faf cries out between sharp breaths as he tried to control his sobs. “You would’ve loved her- you were so young- _ we _ were so young- I’m sorry-! I’m such a fucking mess, a pile of Trubbish...  _ What would she think of me-? Think of me now-? I’m a fucking dissapointment-” _

Fafnir sobbed harder, shaking much more intensely. He’s just so broken to this point, there was no getting out of it. No turning back to his usual cold, unfeeling self. He had to just let it all out. All out in front of Raihan. All out here in this room. Praying to Arceus his father won’t step through that doorway to see all of it.

“You’re not rubbish, what are you talking about.” Raihan coos, burying his face in Fafnir’s dreads. “You’re the Champion and everyone loves you Faf, Mum would be so proud...” Raihan felt tears fall from his own eyes. “I’m sorry I never got to really know her… Maybe things could have been different then.” 

Mum was a forbidden topic in the Uther House. Raihan hadn’t even heard his father say her name ever since she passed away.

He finds his mind wandering, thinking about life before Mum died. He couldn’t remember much of what she looked like, just big brown hair and eyes like rubies, but he remembered the feeling of peace whenever she was around. Maybe when Fafnir was feeling better he would ask about her. He was always curious about new, untold stories about her.

Fafnir pulls his face up from his knees, rubbing his eye on the sleeve of his forearm. All the makeup around his left eye was just a giant black smear on the canvas, that did make him mad but he was too broken to even feel the rise within him. He turned his cheek to look at Rai, their eyes connecting, Fafnir sniffled. “Wuh- wo- would she?”

Finally, an easy question. “Well, yeah!” He laughs to comfort. In this fantasy world where their mother was still alive, he expected Fafnir wouldn’t have some of his, well, less than ideal qualities. 

“You’re the Champion, leading both families back to ‘our rightful place’ and you’re really strong too-“ He continues to babble about all the good things he likes about Fafnir, and carefully avoids the ones he dislikes. He’s pretty sure Fafnir knew those already. “-you’re very popular, the most popular champ Galar’s ever had, and you usually top the polls for Most Eligible Bachelor in Wailord Weekly. Not that I know that.”

Fafnir was just silent in tears and then started to laugh boastingly. “My, My! I am the most fearless Champ there is! Always sold out in Spikemuth! The most rebellious Champ this family’s ever seen!”

Faf sprung to his feet to make such a dramatic pose, a pose much like the one he puts on when entering the field at stadiums. He looks down at Rai with such a smile, sniffling and furrowing his brows. When was the last time he ever adored his brother? 

Fafnir knows the answer to this one. It was years after their mother died, Rai was 6 years of age and oblivious like all kids those days. He used a huge batch of washable paints to spread them all over the walls of the Uther House. Rai then ran up to Faf to show him his masterpiece, leading the older boy by his wrist and lo and behold it was a crude drawing of himself and Fafnir holding hands in what looked like a forest on the living room wall next to the front door. He remembered how much pride Raihan had for his artwork, eventually Fafnir taking the blame when Dad came home. But Faf never forgot it was him and Rai in that painting. Not even Father ended up in Rai’s art.

That was the last time Fafnir ever smiled as brightly as he did in this moment, he then knelt down and placed a soft kiss onto Rai’s forehead.

Rai giggled at Fafnir’s pose and a grin slowly sprawls over his face when he feels the kiss on his forehead. He felt positively giddy at the show of affection, something he’s wanted for such a long time. “The Dragon of Galar! Anarchy Personified! The Darkest Drake!” He cheers along.

Raihan quieted down just to watch Fafnir twirl around from all the praise. There was something different in this moment than how Fafnir is like on the battlefield. Something genuine.

“Man, I don’t know if I hope you’ll remember this in the morning or not.” Raihan sighs. “What’s better… to remember or to not…”

Fafnir looked down at him, brows furrowing as he then sits next to the boy on his bed. He puts his arm around his baby brother and pulls him in, face towards the wall and eyes looking out of the window in front of him. Dawn crept up from the horizon, the dark skies growing baby blue and the stars still twinkling. He felt like he can never blame Raihan for anything now. Rai was just caught up in this like he was, too, they both never asked for this life. Never asked to be the favorite, never asked to be the forgotten. Of course Raihan had the upper hand, but in what way? He was forced to be something he was not and what was worse? Being free as a Champion, or being caged as a prodigy. 

“I’m sorry… for everything… ” Fafnir whispers, sniffling softly to himself.

That wasn’t the booze speaking, Fafnir was genuine. At least for once in his lifetime.

Raihan trembles, his arms wrap around his brother’s broad shoulders. “I forgive you Faf.” He breathes out shakily. “I’ll always forgive you. I love you.” He’s telling the truth, too, and it feels like he’s baring his soul. Fafnir has done a lot, a whole lot, to him but Raihan could never find it in himself to really hold it against Fafnir. Their father, his part in raising them had fucked him up this way. 

Sometimes after Fafnir left him, bruised and broken, he wondered if that was the only way Fafnir could love anymore.

Their eyes meet, studying each other’s expressions before Fafnir’s eyes narrow, he slowly leaned in, shutting them while he kissed the boy gently, testing new unfound waters.

Fafnir thought to himself if he could be so soft, so gentle to Rai, he’d stay with him rather than Leon. Rather than that peasant, Rai will now see Fafnir as superior, Fafnir still having Rai under his boot.  _ His. _

Raihan moans against his brothers lips, his bones turning to jelly. Faf’s breath still tasted like alcohol but Raihan found he didn’t care as he opened his mouth to let their tongues slide together in dance. A sick part of him shrieks in delight. This is what he wanted, the sweet gentleness, like he had with Leon-

Leon. 

Rai pulls away. “F-Faf we can’t-“ He turns his head to face away, nose pointed toward the window.

Faf’s eye twitches. “Please just fucking kiss me.”

Raihan turned back slowly, his will slipping away. Faf sounded so  _ desperate  _ and he found he really didn’t want to deny him. He pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips again, simple and loving. No need to rush, they had all the time in the world. 

Faf melted into the affection, the palm of his hand resting upon Rai’s cheek before sliding all the way up to his dreads, fingers tangling in them. The boy’s kisses were amateur, but sweet nonetheless as Faf let Rai take his hand in this dance. Lips crashing together and saliva exchanged.

Fafnir pulls back, Raihan following out of instinct. His hands fall to his baby brother’s hips, hoisting them up to pull the boy into his lap, then punting Raihan onto the bed as winces in pain. 

“ _ Holy fucking shit my fucking ribs-” _ Fafnir groans shakily, falling onto the bed, curling in on himself like a Whirlipede.

“Should we- take care of that? Like,  _ now _ ?” Rai stares his brother out of worry, his voice panicky. “It was that Haxorus wasn’t it- oh no- Faf, we should go-”

Fafnir shakes his head rapidly before Raihan even finishes his sentence. “No, no! I’ll deal with it in the morning... C’mere.” He crawls onto the boy, wanting to kiss him again.

“Fafnir, this is serious.” Rai pats him on the cheek, artfully dodging his lips. “But no point in trying to turn your stubborn head… If you want you can stay here, and- I’ll sleep in your-” And Fafnir is already lying down on his good side. “Take m’ shoes off Rai. I’m too fuckin’ comfy-”

Rai rolled his eyes but complied, or at least tried to. Faf had the biggest smug-ass grin on his face as he watched Rai fumble with the laces. Seriously, why the hell did Faf’s boots even _ have _ so many laces _? _ It took a good 10 minutes just to get the first one off and the second one in only a bit shorter of time. With both leather boots finally off his bed Rai sighs in relief. Fafnir then threw his disgusting coat away, it landing somewhere on the floor meters from the bed. He never liked the feeling of falling asleep while dirty. 

Raihan started to take his leave, but Fafnir reached out with surprising speed, wrapping his arms around his baby brother to take him down with him. His grip was tight and it seemed that any attempts to escape his big spoon were feeble. 

Raihan’s cheek flush a rosey pink, feeling Fafnir’s hot breath against his neck and as his brother’s hands held his small chest, Fafnir burying his face into his dreads. “We’re fucking cuddling now, no takebacks.” Faf says roughly, there was something sweet about his voice despite sounding commanding. 

_ Well, he got to spoon after all. _

Rai knew that in this position it would be hard to explain in the morning when Faf woke up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in the moment. His big brother wrapped around his back like a puzzle piece, perfectly placed, holding him close, and Raihan wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  _ Is this what it felt to be brothers? Is this what it’ll feel like when he spoons Leon? _

What was he to tell Leon after all of this? Should he himself feel guilty for all of this? Or being with Fafnir was different from being with Leon? They were brothers after all and brothers always get this, close right? Is he supposed to be closer to Fafnir than Leon? Raihan had no clue, maybe it was for the best to keep it all to himself until he was sure.

Fafnir’s breathing slowly evened out, the older man falling into slumber but his grip not letting up even in the slightest bit. Raihan found himself being lulled, eyes growing heavy by the sound of his older brother’s heart beat going into REM, and before he knew it he fell asleep, too. Both pressed up against each other, spooning for warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite


	10. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir and Raihan have another thing to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was 100% scientifically accurate, Fafnir would've died chapters ago-
> 
> oof

Sunlight crept through the cracks in the shades of Raihan’s room, strands of warm light slowly rolling over the two entwined bodies spooning. It wasn’t long until one of the strands of light hits Fafnir’s closed eyelids, causing him to stir. Letting his little spoon go as he rolled over onto his injury, jumping to full consciousness from the amount of pain shooting through his body. He hissed loudly with his head throbbing from his hangover and maybe something more. His breathing was laboured and everything he took a breath both sides stung like a Beedrill, clutching his sides out of instinct just made it much worse and Fafnir noted that as his hands rested and gripped tightly at the sheets under him.  _ He knew he was going to feel it in the morning. _

He then looked back at the boy in worry of waking him up with his rough awakening. Raihan was still sleeping peacefully, a soft smile spread across his serene face, illuminated by dawn creeping in. Fafnir couldn’t help but smile down at him despite how much he felt like shit, but  _ why was he smiling? _ His smile then turned into a deep frown. _ Why was I ever in here? Why do I want to be here? Why…. Am I happy? _

_ What… happened last night? _ He thought. Everything felt like a jumbled mess, like an unfinished puzzle he has to put back together but each piece didn't have a picture on it. If it did, however, it was far from recognizable at first glance. Fafnir thought hard, but it wasn’t enough. The throbbing in his head prevented him from decoding his own fogged up memories. So far he could only remember one from last night: his drunk crying in front of Raihan. Fafnir gritted his teeth,  _ was Raihan the one that started it? Was the one to blame? _ But before he could strike Raihan he stops himself, for once something inside him beckoned to stop. Beckoned to pull away. Something felt confusing, complicated, and Fafnir didn’t fully understand it in that moment.  _ What was holding him back? Why can’t I hit him?  _ His anger always dissipated after every punch, but the thought of it made him feel empty. Like beating the one that caused all of his problems wouldn't help, wouldn't make anything better like it did before. Wouldn’t make a difference. If anything, it made Fafnir feel worse.

Fafnir was trembling now, he didn’t know what to think anymore, he just stared down at the sleeping boy on the verge of tears. But crying wasn’t allowed, and it only made the pain in his sides swell and fester along his ribcage. Faf’s hands quivered, burying his face to cover up his cries. Everything hurt, his head, his chest, even his heart.  _ But why? _ He knew the answer to his physical pain, forgetting what Pokémon but he knew he took quite the hit to his side. Remembering the feeling of his head hitting the drywall. The pictures shattering on the floor. 

Fafnir comes back down to earth when Raihan makes a distressed noise in his sleep, his baby brother’s lips quirking downwards into a small frown. Rai was feeling awfully cold all of a sudden and he flops around looking for his missing heat source. When he finds it again he sighs in contentment, curling up against it, dreaming about how he used to snow sled down the hills of his home’s land, always held tightly against his older brother as the two shrieked with delight, sliding down like they were reliving their first rollercoaster ride. Fafnir tries to pull away in pain but Raihan wraps his arms around him in his sleep, holding him close and using his thighs like a pillow.

Faf cried softly in defeat, his heart hung low deeply in his chest with his body tensing in pain at the same time. He couldn’t push Rai away, he couldn’t hit the boy anymore. He was so torn between what path to choose, what step to take. Before, he’d hit the boy for such a show of affection, but for once in so many years it felt kind of genuine and he started to crave it. He extended a shaky hand, starting to stroke the boy’s back to soothe both of them but for different reasons. Fafnir guessed Raihan needed to know he was still there with him, but Fafnir needed this to somehow help him clear his own head.

Raihan practically purrs at the sensation of someone rubbing his back. He hasn’t felt this content, this relaxed in a while. He nuzzles in further until he hears his hitched breathes and he slowly cracks open an eye.

It’s Fafnir. Fafnir is in his room. In his bed. And he’s crying. Rai felt his own adrenaline start to fester in his bloodstream but he resists the urge to back away and instead holds his ground, rising slowly upright. “Uh, hey Faf.” He says groggily. “Uh, I’m sorry, I should have slept on the floor or- or something.”

Fafnir stares back at him, throwing his head to the side so all Raihan saw was his cheek. He then hurriedly stood up to grab his things to make a quick exit, but he fell almost immediately. The pain that shot through his ribcage bucked his knees and before he knew it he was writhing in pain. He didn’t know what hurt worse, him standing up or falling onto his bad side. He curses through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to get back up. But, of course, to no avail. 

Rai stared down, biting his lower lip. He knows he should be quiet, let Faf do as he pleases, but he can’t stop himself. “Faf.” He slips out of bed, crouching down next to his brother. “We should call a cab, right? That looks really bad… You did take an Iron Tail to the ribs, Faf-”

Faf struggled to get back onto his feet but ended up clutching gently at his side, ribs still bruised and likely fractured from the night before. Over time Fafnir learned to stay down in defeat, curling up into the fetal position enough to not hurt just as bad. He just laid there, trying to fight back tears as he accepted his fate. Maybe he  _ should _ let Rai call a cab.

Rai’s heart sunk in his chest. Seeing his brother withering in pain because of him. Rai felt like everything was his fault, and he has to make this right. He turns to exit, but before leaving he pokes his head back into the room. “I’ll be right back.” He calls softly before heading down the hallway.

The hallway was empty and void of servants, but Raihan tries to make as little noise as possible. He always felt the walls had eyes and ears, nothing ever truly stayed secret within the Uther household. His father was always on him like a hawk, but for the best of reasons. He never wanted his boy to feel sad, wanted him to do no wrong. He was always there to fix the smallest problems, to keep Raihan in top shape. His perfect boy, perfect son.

“Raihan.” Rai gulps, his worst fear becoming reality as he turns around quickly. Making sure the look upon his face didn’t rouse suspicion. If only Arthur found out what happened last night at the Barre’s house… and what happened to Fafnir. 

“Oh, hi Dad. I was just-“

“What were you _ thinking? _ ” Arthur sighs. “Raihan, I’m disappointed. I’m sure you understand why, our family has an image to uphold- and you almost went and ruined that for all of us yesterday. You  _ lied  _ to me Raihan, your own father. Tell me why I should ever trust you again.”

Raihan looks up at his father and lies to him. “I got in a fight with a fan, took a few hits, I didn’t want to look bad on the telly next to you, so I lied about it. I’m sorry, Father.” He bows his head, he couldn’t think of a better lie and that pulled at Rai’s stomach. 

Arthur shakes his head. “You embarrassed me. You disgraced the Uther name.” He paces around him. “Your brother was doing his duty, trying to make something of himself, and you ruined it son. All people are going to remember from that match is my _ own _ son up on the screen with some  _ peasant boy.” _

He turns, his glaring cyan eyes boring holes into Raihan. “You’re grounded. I’ve decided to let Fafnir oversee your punishment for the week because it was  _ his  _ match you interrupted. I expect to hear back from him that you were obedient and apologetic.” He walks away before sighing deeply to turn back to where Raihan was still standing solid in the hall. “Raihan. I know you can do better, son. I expect this was just a minor mishap on your part, a misunderstanding. I trust you won’t let me down again.” He squeezes Rai’s shoulder tightly. “I love you son.”

“Love you, too, dad.” Rai mumbles. Arthur nods his head and leaves.

Rai just stood there, waiting for his father to disappear down the hallway into his office, before his descent down the staircase to call in a cab as quickly as possible.

Fafnir was still on his side, but this time curled up even more that his face was buried in his knees in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Untamed dreads that usually were held up by a scrunchie covered most of his face and neck, hiding his expression. He was still trembling, lesser than before, and his breathing was steady but you could still hear the pain through clenched teeth. He shifted a little from the sound of little footsteps coming back into the room.

Rai’s voice ended the silence. “Cab’s called, will be here in a few.” He took steps closer to Faf, eyes on him as his older brother didn’t move a muscle. “Need some help…?”

Fafnir then grabbed his ankle, dreads parting to look up at him. His eyes were stern, not angry but as if to tell him to shut up. He then unraveled, cursing before attempting to sit up, back against Rais’s bed and his rump on the floor. He breathed out a groan of pain before settling again.

“... We’ll go to a center- I’ll take care of it. We’ll go together.” Fafnir coughs a bit, slight drops of blood splattered onto his bare palm from covering his mouth. Fafnir huffs, concerned. “Iron tail’s a bit fucking much… ”

“Sorry.” Raihan says for the hundredth time. He hesitates, then reaches for Faf’s arm. He helps his brother to his feet with all his might and begins to walk to the door with ease. His nose wrinkles at the smell of alcohol and vomit on his brother’s jacket as they walked by it, ignoring it for Rai didn’t want to bring it along. But of course, Faf clung to it as if it were a security blanket.

He leans against his baby brother as they take on down the stairs. For once he felt like mentally smiling, he was somewhat touched by all of this. After everything, and Rai’s arm was still around his torso like before in bed.... No one’s taken care of him when he was sick since Mum died, not even when he was younger and broke his wrist in a bad bike crash. Arthur always told him to man up, to stop complaining before anyone realized it was indeed broken. But even after that, his own father never even lifted a finger for Fafnir. Servants did all the work, but Fafnir never felt it was genuine. He only wished his father would go out of his way just for once, but that was only a fantasy. 

Raihan holds his brother close as they move toward the door. He should still be upset about Fafnir’s invasion of Rai’s happy place, but- after seeing his brother this pathetic he can’t. Faf looked so broken hearted last night and... Rai really did love him, even if it wasn’t returned. He just wished things will get better, and maybe they will? Hopefully.

They finally get to the front door, the piano missing its usual large Dragonair guardian. No servants in sight so far, why has everything been so weird? Fafnir reached for the door handle but clenches his teeth to not cry out, coughing a bit more blood, but not enough to cause a mess on the marble flooring. Only a slight drop fell down his lip as he just sighed. “Just my fucking luck-”

Raihan reaches up to wipe the blood off his lip without a second thought, he froze in the middle of backing away for realizing what he’s done. “Just... let me.” He turns away quickly, blushing. “This is my fault anyway, let me take care of yo- it.”

Fafnir’s cheeks grew red all of a sudden as he turned away, preventing Rai from ever seeing Faf blush. He hates himself for it, not knowing what’s happening to him this morning. And well, for the first time, punching Raihan’s face didn’t sound… pleasant?  _ What was happening to him? _

Fafnir bites his lower lip, eyes following Rai’s every move as the boy pushes the door open.

It’s a long walk to the front gates, but the two start their journey down the long stretch of finely paved road. The gardens that surrounded the asphalt were donned with finely shaped rose bushes to even spindly Kantoian cherry trees. Of course they would only blossom once a year, but the color of their petals always brightened the depressing Uther mansion. 

Fafnir tries hard to not put all his weight on the boy, walking through the gates and resting against one of the pillars. He coughs through his nose, this time blood from his lungs dripping down from his nostril. Fafnir sighs, he feels like complete trash and he tries hard to look away from Raihan.  _ What are these overwhelming feelings? Why am I so easy on the boy now? I haven’t felt this way about another, since Mum…  _

Mum… Fafnir’s eyes shut as a fuzzy memory from last night set up it’s scene in his head.

  
  


**_“I’m sorry I never got to really know her… Maybe things could have been different then.”_ ** _ Were Rai’s words, the boy’s face buried in his older brother’s twisted mess of dreads. Faf holding his knees close, makeup running down his cheek from being washed away from his own tears. In that moment he wished he could’ve rewrote history, one where in the present Mum was alive and Raihan and him would be smiling as they all baked cookies in the kitchen together. Everything happy, everything cheerful. Very unlike how the house felt inside out, dreary and hollow missing it’s core. Mum. She always knew what to do, how to brighten up the mood. She was what put love into father’s heart, making him smile and laugh. Without her, nothing is the same. And their life as a puzzle will forever remain missing a piece. _

  
  


Fractured ribs wasn’t all Fafnir felt in his chest, his heart changed since last night. It was the first time he’s ever opened up to anyone in his life that wasn’t Mum. Last night was the first time he cried since the anniversary of his mother's death. Last night was the first time he's ever felt genuine love for Raihan.

“Do you... remember anything? After Iron Tail I mean?” Rai spoke out of nowhere. It was a rather random question, but it did have its purpose. 

Fafnir’s were were still shut to keep from crying. “No.” He lied. 

It all started to come back but only in increments, just had to piece it together once he got the full picture. He just doesn’t know how to process he felt, henceforth a lie was needed for the time being. 

Rai ponders on his answer, a bit Disappointed fafnir couldn’t remember anything they shared. He felt like they really had something going, something was changing, and now it was all thrown out the window. Or maybe. Rai can try a different approach. “Wh- would you like to? Know?”

Fafnir hesitates, he wishes he could just say yes but he was scared what the truth was. Hopefully he’ll just forget it all, but from everything weird happening within him he knew he couldn’t just simply avoid it like he always did. Something happened, and he needs to know. Maybe he can try something to help him remember like the memories before. Maybe… he’ll like it?

Fafnir whispers, weakly gesturing for Rai to come closer. “...come ‘ere... ”

Rai preemptively tenses.  _ Here it comes, would it be a punch or a slap? _ He cautiously steps forward, trying not to flinch. “I guess we’re going to the center anyway.” He jokes, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. Maybe he’ll go easy on him for he’s hurt. 

Fafnir wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him in and his chin resting on top of his head. His lips shakily creeped into a smile as some tears escaped from his closed eyes. He can’t believe it's come to this, but he finally feels like he’s coming together rather than always feeling like he’s falling apart.  _ Was Rai doing this? _ Who knows, Fafnir was going to enjoy this while it lasts.  _ No more fighting back against the tide. He has to know what happened last night. _

_ _

Rai froze in shock. Out of everything he was expecting, this was the last thing on his list. Hell, it wasn’t even on his list. Fafnir and affection were like night and day, never happening at once. Did his brother really go against nature for him? 

“W-wow… Did you get hit in the head last night, too?” He wants to return the hug, but he was still frozen in place. Did Fafnir really remember last night? He must’ve if this is how he’s acting.

“Yes. I might have a concussion.” Fafnir let out from his parted lips, exhaling shakily. Hugs were nice, but not when your ribs were this fucked up. But even through the pain, Fafnir still liked it. Enjoyed it.  _ Craved it. _ But,  _ why? _

Fafnir felt another coughing fit coming through the seams as he shoved Rai away from him, he trembled from the pain that rattled throughout his ribcage as more blood pooled on his tongue from his lungs. Fafnir leaned forward, spitting a good amount of the red substance onto the dirt at his feet. The hug wasn’t a good idea.

“Sorry, sorry.” Rai backs away. There’s a loud, bellowing  _ CAW! _ from the air, Raihan turning his head in relief. “Thank Arceus-”

The cabin touched down onto the asphalt in front of them, the cab driver sliding down his Pokémon to open up the door for them. He had quite the familiar face. 

“Well look at who it is.” Raihan groans in annoyance. It’s the same driver from last night. “The Uther kids, in my cab twice in 24 hours! This is something to tell the others about!”

Fafnir rolls his eyes, this guy again.

The driver takes note in Fafnir’s stance, seeing there was obviously something wrong. “Where you headed this morning, sirs?”

“Please take us to Wyndon Hospital.” Rai says, pulling Faf over his shoulder again. “And fast.”

The driver nods, going over to help Raihan out. He uses most of his strength to get Fafnir into the cabin so Rai didn't have to. He quickly climbed back only his large Corviknight, directing it to fly off to the city. 

Fafnir buckles up his seat belt out of instinct with a grunt, coughing once more as undoes his seat belt. His teeth clenched down now to the point his jaw ached,  _ why did this hurt so much and not much at all last night? _ Faf’s eyes stayed staring out the window before they even took off. He dreadfully worried his car sickness will make him puke and puking would be  _ so damn painful right now. _

“Maybe you slept on your ribs bad last night?” Rai answers Faf’s unspoken question. “Or you were just too drunk to feel it.” He rubs Faf’s shoulder, on his thigh, anywhere he can touch him but only with permission in the form of Fafnir’s nodding. “We’ll get you fixed up in no time.” He forces cheer into his voice.

Fafnir’s eyes dart to Rai and then back out the window, nodding slowly once more. For once in his lifetime he didn’t mind Rai’s random touches, he seemed to enjoy it as it was a distraction from his painful breathing. He looked down and tensed up as they flew through the air. That was the worst part Faf always felt, looking down and seeing the far drop down to death. He could feel the bile collect behind his uvula as he coughs and trembles. So much pain. He tried to relax against the leather seat while his eyes were still on the clouds outside the cabin window, never to look down at the forest below again.

“Arceus, I don’t-” Rai freaks out when Faf begins to look sicker and sicker, noticing a trail of blood running down his chin most likely from his lungs. Oh Arceus if Fafnir was permanently injured- maybe he’d die?! And it’d be all Rai’s fault. “Faf I’m so sorry, I totally deserve whatever you’re going to do to me.” He frets. He was so used to being the punching bag. Even to the point where he'd sometimes slap himself, but right now he has to keep it together for Fafnir. 

“Calm the fuck down Rai-“ Faf spat angrily, but then relaxed back down once more. “It’ll be ok…”  _ He fucking hopes so. _

Fafnir’s eyes dart down beneath the clouds, looking for any sign of the city. Surely they weren't  _ that _ far from Wyndon? Uther Mansion was just in the rural outskirts of Wyndon, regal with so much land. Rolling hills with livestock and farm land covering in thriving crops. Everything a house needed to situate itself. But, it didn't mean that they were far from the bustling city life. The life they were so used to, commuting everyday to Wyndon for Trainer’s School. Going there for ice cream, skating along sidewalks and large watershed pipes. Smoking their first cig in an alleyway behind their schools with their new, delinquent friends. That’s how they both grew up, or well, that’s how Fafnir grew up. Raihan still had some time to experience all that if he hadn’t yet. Fafnir wasn’t too into his life since he became champion, and did he really need to know the small things? Maybe, since everything’s different now, but not now in this moment.

Raihan held his breath, taking Fafnir’s hand and squeezing it to ease them both from the panic in themselves. It wasn’t a long ride at all and soon the Corvicab was descending right in front of the grand, bright white-painted hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @palkiapark / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


	11. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir and Raihan visit the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for a short while, going on a DC trip! Next chapter coming up after Jan 25th! <3

It was a slow day in the ER, of course the occasional high fevers from flus here and there, a broken wrist, a broken arm, but nothing shocking ever stepped through those doors. Until now.

Fafnir and Raihan stumbled into the quiet room, right up to the main desk. Rai could feel his older brother’s grip got tighter and his knees grow weaker with every step they took. Fafnir’s eyes never left the nurse behind the desk, the pain was starting to feel unbearable since he slipped out of the cab. It wasn’t much of a fall to step out but maybe it was enough? It sure felt like it, he wished he could scream but just breathing was torture. Fafnir’s hands then settled onto the desk’s counter, eyes hazy but unable to speak, to say what’s wrong.

Before Raihan could say anything and the nurse could even show any shock on her face, Fafnir coughs in front of her uncontrollably, drops of blood lightly splattering the countertop. He started seeing spots at this rate and his knees felt like they could just give out all together, but he stays strong out of instinct. Just like how his father always told him to be,  _ Stay strong for your little brother. Never let me down. _

“The Champion?!” Was all the nurse could muster as Fafnir felt himself fall to the floor, his baby brother tried to pull him backup in time but only ended up on top of him. Fafnir weighed too much and Rai wasn’t able to prevent his fall. When Fafnir’s side met the cold tile it felt like his entire body shattered, like a glass meeting its end after an accidental knock off of a kitchen counter. Everything went black before he could even blink. 

Panic struck Raihan like a truck and time felt like it sped up. Everything was happening at once, the nurse calling for a stretcher, more medical professionals calling for surgeons, hospital workers preventing Raihan to run after his brother who was hauled behind closed doors rapidly. All he could do is wait now, shaking and staring at the ground as the clock above his head ticked by. His mind wasn’t empty however, all he could think of was how much this was all his fault.  _ Everything was his fault. _

It’s been maybe four hours, or seven so far? Time didn’t feel like it’s usual weight on his shoulders. But when a nurse stepped out through those doors and approached Raihan, he was just dying to get inside. “Hello there, you must be Raihan. I’d like you to know the surgeries have been successful and he’s in stable condition. You may see him now, if you wish.”

It didn’t take much for Raihan to jump to his feet, already striding over to the closed doors before the nurse could pull him back with her words. “No no, this way sir! I’ll lead you to his room. Just follow me. Please.”

As she leads the way, she explains what has happened so far and other discoveries along the way. “....4 ribs on one side fractured, 1 of the 4 was broken fully through. All have been set and are stable. But the hard part was a few of the pieces got lodged in his left lung. We removed them, and the bleeding is close to stopping finally, he should be gaining consciousness back in a few hours. Oh, and 2 bruised ribs on his other side along with a minor concussion. What happened to him? I haven't seen a Pokémon attack like this in a while! Or was it even a Pokėmon?” She questioned Raihan as they spedwalk down the hall.

Raihan forces a weak laugh, more out of shock than any humor. “He took an Iron Tail to the side.” He admits, gaze falling downwards to where his feet met the ground. “Just training gone wrong, you know the Champ- his training a bit more  _ intensive _ than most.”

The nurse sighs. “Wow.  _ Iron Tail from a dragon type? _ He’s lucky a whole rib didn’t puncture his lung! But don’t worry! He’s completely fine now!“

Raihan’s eyes were wide as saucers from guilt as she led him into the room. The whole scene was complicated at first glance, almost every inch around Fafnir’s bed was covered in strange equipment. Machines beeping, some blinking, there was one pumping his brother’s lung to have blood drain through a tube. The substance thick and black due to the blood trying to clot as it slides down into some sort of biohazard container. Everything just made Raihan shiver. Hospitals were something new to him, the only memories of being within the walls were from the time spent with his mother in her last years of life. Rai could never quite picture his time spent here, only just the feelings of grief and emptiness that came from his father. 

He then thanked the nurse and she graciously left them alone, exiting through the door behind them. Raihan just stares, feeling bile rise at the back of his throat. He then slid a chair over to take the seat by the cot, then laying his head in his hands, only to tear up at the sight of his brother hooked up to all the machines and wires. This looked absolutely awful, even more so when Fafnir’s face suggested he was at peace. The way he was relaxed against the bedding and his eyes rested instead of forcefully shut, he looked more like a doll in it’s casing than a real living being. Skin pale and expression creaseless, the guilt ate away at Raihan’s soul. “I’m sorry… so sorry Fafnir…“ He whispered.

  
  


Fafnir’s dreams were just himself in a black void, just laying there on nothing while looking above into the dark abyss that surrounds him. Even though his vision was nonexistent, he felt like he could see his whole hospital room. His ears paved way for what his eyes could not do, every beep of his machines, the wing beating at the drapes of the open windows, and the sounds of footsteps chattering down the hall told him the whole room’s makeup. His attention was then drawn to the sound of two sets of rapid steps in unison, making their way up the hall and finally his door opening rather hurriedly. And with the sound of a chair pulled up next to him and the familiar voice calling his name Fafnir knew exactly who it was. He sighs softly in his own dark world, looking over to where the boy should be sitting, still confined to his own nonexistent bed. Fafnir sniffles a bit, eyes heavy while his vision grew blurry with tears. He could only imagine how Raihan felt looking at him like this, surely now just as disappointed as Arthur has always been, Raihan’s finally noticed how pathetic his strong older brother can be. Has it really come to this? Was he just this much of a disaster? A pathetic mess? A piece of shit? A disappointment?

Raihan was perfect in every way, loving and kind in his heart and was the sweet prince of the family. On the highest pedestal for Fafnir to look up at, admiring and in obsession. Fafnir always envied him, but did he really? All he ever wanted was his own father to tell him he loves him, but ever since she passed Fafnir has yet to hear an “I love you”. None of his affection was withheld from Raihan of course. Always telling Rai how much he loved him in front of Faf, held his baby brother when he got hurt, hugged his baby brother goodbye when they both left for Trainer’s school. But Fafnir, his father was always told him to man up everytime he skinned his knee, always told to run for the bus as if being ten minutes early meant being ten minutes late. Every single one of Fafnir’s “I love you”s were never returned, only met with his Father's cold, icy stare and his baritone voice:  _ “Grow up, son.” _

_ He didn't envy Raihan, he envied his father's love towards his baby brother. _

  
  


In a way, Raihan envied Fafnir. His older brother was so wild and free without a care in the world. Not bound by their Father’s strict rules and expectations placed upon Rai by force. Fafnir didn’t care what anyone thought about him, or at least he didn’t show it. The people of Galar loved him and knowing it Fafnir basked in all the attention and appreciation. His bed was as if a revolving door, sleeping with new people that he met at bars almost nightly. He could get his hands on any substance he wanted in the whole region, from the fanciest liquors to the highest grade of shrooms. What did Rai have? A crippling fear of disappointing their father, the fear of being tossed out when he proved himself to be a failure, and having only a single friend to share his worries with.

And the truth is Rai didn’t even want to be champion at all, not in the way Fafnir wanted, or in the way Leon wanted. He was just expected to take the title, become the “Champion of Champions” after being called a miracle all his life. But what has Raihan done to even deserve such a title? He’s never worked a day in his life like Leon’s been training for years with Mustard, he’s never been in a band touring the region like Fafnir’s been doing since the start of Trainer’s school, never had the intimidating presence of his father, the ex-King of Galar as he was called during his reign as Champion. What does Raihan have? He couldn’t even think of one good thing in that moment, only just how much guilt he felt for causing a lot of Fafnir’s and even Leon’s problems. So far everything has just gone downhill for him, and he doesn’t even know what to do for himself. 

  
  


Consciousness hit Fafnir like a truck, it felt like he was physically pulled from his dark void as his eyes shot open. Light blinding him as he continued to blink.

“There we go, now how are you feeling...” The nurse spoke gently, pulling a needle from the IV access after injecting adrenaline into his bloodstream.

Fafnir coughs in response, but it sounds more like wheezes as he groans in slight pain. He tries to speak but his own dry throat prevented him, he could only make harsh sounds and he quickly closes his lips. Obviously the drugs he was given throughout his time here had side effects.

Rai winces at the weak sounds but hey, at least he was awake now. “Hey big bro, how you feeling?” He tries to smile.

_ His voice. _ Fafnir’s eyes flutter from the nurse to Raihan, staying on the boy despite the nurse trying to get his attention.

“You have four fractured ribs and a couple bruised ones, too. Oh, and there was some pieces of bone in your lungs.” Raihan’s smile became wider, something so hard to say was just easier to convey with a smile. “And, also, you were right about the concussion.”

Fafnir took some time to blink before sighing, or well what sounded like a sigh.  _ This fucking sucks. _ All he wanted to do was go home, but from the sound of it, it seems like he's gonna spend more time in this little room. Most likely delay Finals for his injuries, and Arthur would not be happy about that.

Fafnir shifted a bit in his bed, meriting the nurse to hold him down with a warning. “Careful! You’ve just gotten outta surgery! Please don’t move too much.”   
  
“W- when can I leave-” It was more of a hoarse growl than a question, Fafnir’s voice sounded so weak and raspy it sent chills down Rai’s spine.

“Injuries like this, 6 weeks at least.” The nurse tried to smile, like they always did with horrible news. “The good news is your bleedings gone down!” 

She gestures to the tube running from his torso, which Fafnir’s eyes followed to where it led to. He winces as he eyed the biohazard container, quickly looking away and back at the nurse. “ _ 6 weeks? _ ”

“I don’t make the rules.” She spoke as she checked his vitals, shining lights in his eyes and inspecting any other injuries that there could be around the face. Even going far enough to check his teeth and fangs, both boys guessed she just wanted a closer look. “Even the Champion is human!”

Fafnir just ignored her at this point, eyes now on Raihan. His gaze was his usual stern one, but there was a strange softness in his eyes. He was glad he wasn’t alone, glad Arthur was nowhere to be seen as well. Glad Leon wasn’t there either. More than glad it was just him and his baby brother. He wouldn’t want it to be like that, even Fafnir feared that empty feeling.

Raihan muffles a snort when the nurse opens Faf’s mouth to check his teeth, obviously just wanting to check out the Uther family’s prized fangs. He himself only had the one on the upper left, but Fafnir’s double set drew all kinds of attention, even so far as running gossip columns in Galar Daily about them being real or not. Truth was the gene came from their mother’s Draconid side. Something very ancient passed down through generations. Even Fafnir’s maroon eyes were from their mother. 

_ Six weeks? _ Oh no, he couldn’t have that. “Are you sure, ma’am?” Rai looked at her with big eyes, his single fang biting down on his pouting lips. “He’s the Champion and it’s very important he gets back to his training… I’ll make sure he takes it easy! Promise!“ This usually worked on older women, he had used such Lilipup eyes to get out of skipping lessons with his private tutors so many times before. Something about his baby blues drove people crazy.

The nurse awed. “Sorry kid, but even Champions aren’t made of metal! Can’t have him clocking back in here after a match can we? He needs his rest.”

She finishes up, cheeks a bit red from getting bit of a peak at those fangs of his. “I’ll be back later, I have other patients-“

With her walking out, Fafnir then snorts. He tried to smile, feeling cocky about her checking him out. Anyone that admired Fafnir always added to his ever growing ego.

His smile then turned into a distant frown,  _ many weeks in here you say?  _ Shit. There goes his “week of punishment” with Raihan. Or well, the week he wanted to spend with him. Or maybe that has changed? Everything was just so damn confusing at this point.

Fafnir looked over at his baby brother, parting his lips to manage a sentence. “This fucking sucks.” He blinks, inhaling slowly before speaking once more. “Fuck you Leon.”

“ _ Hey. _ ” Raihan scolds him. “Be nice.”

Rai sighs, tapping his fingers against the bed frame as he closes his eyes. “I’ll make up something good for dad.” He looks back down at Fafnir and then off to the wall beside them.

“No.” Faf coughs. “Tell him something believable- Can’t hide the fact I’m here.”

Raihan nods his head as his brows furrowed and lips curl into a soft smile. He leans back in his chair, eyes back on Fafnir. “Okay.” He sighs. “I’ll come see you- If you want me to. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.” 

Fafnir snorts a weak chuckle, he didn’t really know exactly what to say at first. But who else could he invite up to his room? It’s not like he can have his usual post-match hotel orgies in the hospital now can he. “Visit… Please.”

Rai couldn’t believe what he just heard. He zoned out into Fafnir’s eyes before replying. “Really… Huh- ok. Sure. I’ll make time.“ 

Fafnir only nodded in response, relaxing his body as he exhaled. For the first time he thoroughly looked down at himself, noticing every IV protruding from his skin and even the bandaged up areas post-surgery.  _ Arceus, it looked bad _ , and it only made Fafnir feel worse about the whole situation.  _ Fuck this. Fuck hospitals. Fuck Leon. Fuck Raihan. _

_ Wait. Raihan.  _ Everything was coming back to him, the reason why he drank, the reason why he was in Postwick in the first place, the reason why he ended up here after everything that happened. It was all because of Raihan. _ Like usual, his pain is because of Raihan.  _ It’s all come full circle and something started building up deep inside of Fafnir. Why had he ever gone soft on the boy? Everytime he was going to turn over a new leaf it always bit him right on the ass. Nothing ever changed for the better, Raihan always made it worse.  _ Always so much worse. _

Fafnir’s eyes darted to Rai, anger building up within like a steaming pot about to boil over. But being in this situation it was impossible to express himself through his usual physical violence. Throwing a punch right now would mean a weak slap to Raihan’s chest but even the thought of hurting his brother doesn’t relieve any tension, even if he knows Raihan deserves it. Why was he feeling this way? What parts of his memory were still missing? Oh no, the tears crept back to his eyes. Not again.

Fafnir shut them tightly, but it was still obvious he started crying as a few rouge droplets ran down his cheeks. His heart rate jumped, meriting the same nurse to run in. Her eyes dart at the boys and walks over slowly. “Aww hey, lets all calm down now, ok? I can administer more pain meds if it’s that bad? Are you in pain?”

Raihan wished to say something, anything but he kept his lips shut. It was better for fafnir to answer this one after such a journey of facial expressions only seconds ago. He did wonder what even went through his brother’s mind, but he doubts he’ll ever know. 

Fafnir turns his face away, he wasn’t in any pain at all but anything to knock him the fuck out to run away from his own emotions. He looks back at her and starts to nod rapidly.

The nurse puts something new into Fafnir's IV access and Rai flounders for words, knowing that he only has a few more minutes before Faf passes out again. “I- geez Faf this is so fucked- uh, I don’t know when you’ll wake up but if I’m not here I just went home to talk with dad. Guess we’ll both be here a while.” He still doesn’t know why Fafnir would want him here at all, but it’s the least he can do.

Fafnir nods weakly as his eyes flutter closed, passing right out and going back to his comfortable void.

Raihan just stared right at Fafnir blankly before getting pulled out of his trance by his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket, patting himself down blindly in search of it. Fafnir had been so out of it last night he hadn’t remembered to take his phone… 

It was Leon, because who else would it be? Rai allowed himself to smile as he read over his texts.

  
  


_ Leon: hey love _

_ Leon: good morning love _

_ Raihan: morning babe _

_ Raihan: still alive lol _

He casts a guilty look over the hospital bed.

_ Raihan: although the same almost cant be said for faf :/ _

Leon dances in happiness as he sees Rai’s replies, then in confusion.

_ Leon: what happened to him _

_ Leon: oh yeah _

_ Leon: Haxy hurt him? Thought the guy was invincible  _

_ Leon paused to think before texting again. _

_ Leon: where r u rn _

_ Leon: maybe we can sneak out? _

Oh. That was certainly an option.

Raihan looks down at his passed out brother. He did say he might be missing when he woke up and Faf was probably going to be out for a while… 

_ Raihan: in Wyndon rn _

_ Raihan: I’ll take flygon, be there in 20ish _

_ Leon grinned so brightly. _

_ Leon: ok see u! my place yes? _

_ Leon: ill clean up my room _

  
  


He slips his phone into his pocket and then starts picking up his dirty clothes to put them in clothing bins, then taking care of a few polaroid photos of Raihan he had with some suspiciously used tissues. He was quite ashamed of that. And even more so if anyone found out. Especially his new boyfriend.

Raihan looked over his brother again. “Sorry man.” He whispers. “Gotta go.” He sneakily closes the door behind him, turning to shuffle through the hallway of the hospital, avoiding talking to any nurses before slipping out of the ER.

He walked a good distance before releasing Flygon from its ball, the Pokémon excited at being able to spread its wings again. “C’mon boy, time to pay Leon a visit. To Postwick!” 

Raihan climbs onto its back and Flygon takes off with glee, the city streets of Wyndon quickly shrinking behind them as they made haste to the mountains beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @palkiapark / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


	12. Birth Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We support small businesses-

Leon was just finishing up cleaning his room as he heard the wings of Flygon gust by, circling the Barre house multiple times. He quickly jolts to his window to connect eyes with Raihan every time he came into view. Leon couldn’t help but smile, sprinting down the stairs and up to the front door as he slammed it open. “Raihan!”

Raihan’s eyes were already on his boyfriend as he slid down Flygon’s back, feet planting into the grass before he ran to Leon. The two joining together in a hug, Raihan holding him tight as he lifted the boy off the ground to spin each other around. Both laughing as they fell onto the grass, dizzy and smiles wide.

Hop runs to the doorframe, peering out in curiosity by all the commotion.

“Thought I’d never get to see you again.” Raihan scooted over to him, sniffling into Leon’s hair.

Leon held onto him tightly, tears coming to his eyes with his face buried in Rai’s chest. “I missed you sooo much!”

Raihan pulls away, eyes connecting with his boyfriend’s. They needed a moment like this. Time to just pause and get lost in each other’s gazes, feeling time slowing down around them. Raihan was the first to lean in slowly, Leon joining in before they started kissing each other. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, the way Leon’s fingers tangling in Rai’s dreads to even the way their lips moved in dance together. 

“Eeewwwww!” Hop gacks and rolls his eyes. “GrrooOooossss-“

Raihan pulls away only to stick his tongue out at Hop playfully. “ _ You’re _ grooossss!“

Rai gives the toddler a smile before directing his attention back to Leon, standing up before lending the boy a hand.

“How’s everything doing?” He asks Leon, bringing his boyfriend to his feet as the two turn for the house. Hop disappears into the house before they even stepped inside.

Leon sighs. “Better. Me and Mum just cleaned up the mess, she’s not mad at all. She looked like she expected it...”

Leon held his hand as they walked in, making a combeeline for the couch. “Nothing to worry ‘bout Rai!”

Raihan lets out a guilty chuckle. “I still feel like shit about it all.” He slumps onto the couch, eyes darting to where the mess had been. “Leaving you and your Mum to clean up while I was at home...” 

Of course he had his own rollercoaster to deal with last night, but he didn’t even know where to start, nor how to explain it. Did he want to tell Leon anything? Probably not.

Leon turned to look into his eyes in worry. “... Are you okay… ? When you disappeared last night I was contemplating flying over there… but I didn’t want to get you in more trouble-“

“I’m okay.” Rai looks down at his own feet. “Me and Faf talked some things out. I think things are actually going to get better from now on... We really- bonded as brothers, believe it or not.” Rai smiles but it was short lived, quickly turning back into a frown. “... but it’s probably for the best that I won't be gone for too long.”

Leon nods, trying his best to understand. His hand blankets over Rai’s that was rested against the older boy’s thigh. “Well, what would you like to do...?”

Rai pondered on the question before looking up at his boyfriend. “Let me take you on a proper date yeah? H- how about Wedgehurst?”

Leon beams back at him. “Well, there’s the farmers market! It should be active right now! We can get the bestest, freshest berries there are in Galar! There’s also uh- some clothing shops- I know how much you love your jackets-”

Raihan started giggling. “Ok, ok! You are waaay too cute.”

Rai playfully nudges his shoulder, giving Leon that signature single-fanged smile, meriting a giggle from the younger boy. “Shhh! Wanna go or not?”

Rai of course nods back, still donning a smile as he gets to his feet. He starts to instinctively move for the front door before Leon’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Hey, wait a sec, silly! I need to grab my wallet first!”

Rai’s eyes follow Leon’s every step as the boy ran up the stairs, disappearing for a moment before running back down to meet Raihan at the door. Leon had his signature fluffy, jean jacket on, something Raihan never gets to see when the boy’s out on the field for League Training. He always felt it fit Leon perfectly, his personality and the way it flowed in the wind as he sprinted into the unknown. Reminded Raihan of a cape, his prince.

The older boy was the first to open the door, allowing the younger to skip out excitedly before joining him and letting it close behind.

Leon raced out to the side of the house, looking up to an open window. “Hey Mum! I’m goin’ out! I’ll be in Wedgehurst!”   
  
Raihan could faintly hear his Mum answer back to him as he rounded the corner, coming face to face with those golden eyes of Leon’s. The boy skipped over, locking arms with Raihan before leading the way through the open iron gate of the Barre house. “Come on! This way!”   
  


“As if! It’s right! Not left!” Raihan rolled his eyes at Leon’s first mistake at directions. It’s only been a few seconds into their journey.

“Oh.” Leon decided that letting Rai lead would be the better approach.

Raihan leads the way through Route One, the two avoiding the grass and Leon going out of his way to pet the wild Wooloo he usually feeds. “Sorry! I don’t have any food today!” Leon calls out as Rai tried to pull him along. Wanting to stay on track. 

Leon beams and starts to speedwalk when the stone path of Wedgehurst came into view, Raihan being pulled along rather than before. Leon was always the most excited one of the two, adventurous with not even a single navigational bone in his body but that never prevented him from having such a thrill for exploring the unknown. Raihan always admired that about him, he himself had a knack for exploration but with the strict rules of his house it was never, well, explored. This was Raihan’s second time in Wedgehurst? First being last night with Fafnir...

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Leon yank on his sleeve, hurriedly rushed into the crowd of what Rai could guess the Farmer’s Market. “Rai, look!”

Leon pulls him along to the first table the younger boy laid eyes on. “AHH! Pinap berries! My favorite!” Leon’s eyes dart all over the stand, colorful with different kinds of berries. “And even Orans! Aww I LOVE Orans....”

Leon melted at the idea of a Pinap smoothie, remembering his last one he had on his Alolan trip many years ago with his father. His eyes darted over to the sight of Raihan filling a basket of Pinaps. “Hey! I’ll pay! It’s a date in my part of town after all-“

Raihan rolled his eyes and spat out his tongue. “Nooooo, I’m taking you on a date so I’ll pay. Plus I still owe you for last night.” He hands the berries over for purchase before Leon could respond, mentally cataloguing his boyfriend’s favorites. Raihan was a Pomeg man himself, but Pinaps were still a high tier berry. 

Leon snorts with a grin, sliding over to kiss Rai’s cheek before skipping off to see other vendors to say hi to them. Leon obviously knew the farmers from the way he carried conversations with them as Raihan finished up.

“So you must be the boy he talks about?” The sweet lady spoke up as she rang Raihan up for his berries.

“Yes ma’am.” Raihan says proudly. “Raihan Uther, future Champion of Galar.” He held his tongue at that thought of his destiny but quickly let it go, eyes following Leon flit from vendor to vendor. If only his talking about Leon went over as well as Leon talking about him. “So what kind of stuff does he say about me? How I’m a great trainer? How handsome I am? ”

The lady was taken back after hearing he was an Uther, she knew he looked familiar. She then chuckled. “Oh! Just how nice you are, dear! But I can already see that! You two are adorable! How sweet!”

She handed Raihan back his change and a neatly packaged gift box of his Pinaps. “Enjoy these you two, Pinaps are his favorite. Take care!”

Leon could be heard giggling loudly as he turns to give a blushing glance at Rai, obviously another vendor commented on the two meriting Leon’s reaction.

Raihan shoots him some finger guns along with an overdramatic wink. Yup, he was going to be one of those boyfriends. He strides up to where Leon’s standing and throws an arm around the boy, burying a kiss on the side of Leon’s face. “So, do you go talking about me to everyone you meet because I’m starting to notice a pattern here.”

Leon’s face flushes crimson, chuckling shakily with a smile. “Haha...you caught meeee~”

All the vendors laugh in unison, finding the pair quite adorable. Raihan’s cheerful spirit came to a halt as his ears perked up at the many voices around them. Looking like he was still part of the conversation, his focus was mainly on the whispering of the crowd behind them.  _ An Uther in Wedgehurst? How odd? Who is he? The Champion’s brother? Wow! _

Raihan’s heart dropped from the sudden realization.  _ He’s out here in the open for all to see and his father will be the first to know it. _

Raihan instinctively pulled his hoodie up out of panic. “Shhi- we better go.” He sucks a breath in through his teeth, ashamed of himself for forgetting everything so soon. “... If Dad hears I was in Wedgehurst...”

Leon grips his hand soothingly, eyes darting from their joined hands up to Rai’s cyan eyes. “Hey… let's go back to my place?” Leon cooed. He wanted to comfort him, all he cared about was Rai at this moment. Leon waved his goodbyes to the lovely vendors before the two headed straight for the path back to Route One. 

Raihan held onto his gift box tightly as the two walked the dirt road in silence. Rai noticed the other boy would look at him occasionally out of the corner of his eye but he kept his gaze down at his feet. Watching every step he took to avoid every little pebble that came into his path. 

“Let's have a battle when we get home, how does that sound?” Leon breaks the silence.

Raihan continues to look down, but nods in agreement.

He just was hoping for the best, hoping no one would spread the word of his adventures in Wedgehurst, with Leon. Everything was just becoming too much, and Rai didn’t know how much longer he could pull off his usual happy, go lucky facade. He was usually good at this, bottling everything he could just to keep smiling for the cameras. Fafnir trained him to be this way. Their father unintentionally helped with Fafnir’s teachings.  _ Always smiling, always perfect, always on his toes. _

The Barre house couldn’t come much sooner, Rai’s eyes slowly looked up at the home in the distance. He hurried his pace, just wanting to get to what he considers safety. Plus he was looking forward to that battle. His lips crept into a soft smile as he saw Leon dart forward, looking back with a grin and that sparkle in his eyes. “Come on! I’ll race ya!”

Raihan shook his head playfully, finally bringing a smile to his face. Leon always did that to him. With his grip tighter on the box, he sprinted up to Leon but of course letting the boy win as the two ran through the open iron gate of the Barre house.

They both met at the small Training field in the front yard, panting for their stamina wasn’t the best. Leon’s hand planted upon Raihan’s as they both caught their breath. “Ok- I win. So I go first-”

Rai nodded his head, giving the boy a cocky look as he walked to one side of the field. Setting his gift box of berries to the side next to his feet. He looked back up, already meeting those golden eyes on him. “Alright. Your move babe!”

Leon’s eyes narrowed, flashing a smile as he called out, throwing a Pokéball into the air from his jacket pocket. “Go, Haxorus!”

Raihan retaliated. “Alright, let’s go Flygon!”

The two dragons stood tall on the opposite sides of the field, glaring at each other in waiting for their trainer’s commands.

“Hah! Nice choice!” Leon commented. “Iron Tail!”

Raihan scoffs, flashing a toothy grin. “Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!”

And that is the feeling Rai always looked forward to, seeing what all his training accomplishes in this moment. Leon was tough and Raihan always wanted to be tougher, to give Leon his all as his Rival.  _ His boyfriend _ . Keeping Leon on his toes like the boy did back to Raihan. It was never about winning, it was always about the thrill. Always about the look in Leon’s eyes when they both connected gazes. Seeing the sweat on the boy’s brow, feeling such emotion every time Leon commanded his Pokémon. He admired everything about him.  _ He was in love with him. _

Of course Flygon dodged it flawlessly, thanks to all the League Training for the past month, but fails to land a Dragon Claw on its opponent. Leon wasn’t going down that easy. 

“Get under Flygon and use Iron Tail, again!”

“Nice try Leon! Flygon, fly around it and use Sandstorm! Make it  _ dusty _ !”

Leon was proud to call Raihan his Rival, even honored to hold such a title. Not because both of them were the strongest trainers in the League so far, but how it felt to battle Raihan. His energy reflected his own and his love also. They both felt it in their hearts every time they’d see each other on the opposite sides of the battlefield. They belonged together, like Plusle and Minun, always completing each other like a signature pair. Never even leaving each other's sides. Even the media adored them, the crowd always awed at Leon. Loving how a simple nobody from Postwick reigned elite alongside an Uther. 

Arthur always ignored Leon’s praise, he was just happy at all the attention his prized pupil of a son got in the news. Always such good things said about Raihan as all the bad things were said about Fafnir. It was always about how Raihan stepped up in the polls and how Fafnir was found drunk on the side of the road with some sort of illegal contraband.

The sandstorm kicked up, making both boys wince as they stared back at each other.

“Trying to keep me on my toes, Rai? Can’t wait for Finals!” Leon shouted over the small storm, beaming back at him before commanding his Pokémon. “Haxorus! Stand your ground! Get ready to use Outrage!”

At the mention of finals made Raihan hesitate on his next command, Flygon looking back to his master in question as he continued to circle around Haxorus, staying hidden in the sandstorm in wait. It was only a matter of time before he faced Leon for real, and then his brother...

_ Was he ready to be Champion? Did he even want to be ready?  _

_ To be Champion: The exhausted prodigy Uther or the enthusiastic nobody Barre? _

Leon gave the League his all, so optimistic and determined to earn the title of Champion fair and square. _ And what motivated him exactly? _ Something even more noble than some dumb, stupid birth right. Raihan felt like he did nothing in his life to earn his stance, yes he excelled in his private Trainer’s School but that's because he could pay in full and then even more some. Yes he climbed to the top in the league, but that’s because his father is the Chairman. He’s an  _ Uther _ . Nothing felt fair to Raihan. Even his Pokémon weren’t fair. Most of them were from his own father, his Gigantamax Duraludon being one of them. All of Leon’s Pokémon were either gifted to him out of love or hatched by Leon himself. No bribing breeders, no fancy Pokémon auctions for the best of the best. Leon worked so hard and Raihan never lifted a finger. 

Raihan still had yet to command his Flygon, minutes of silence on his end of the battlefield. Leon narrowed his eyes,  _ something’s wrong.  _ But before he could even shout, Haxorus found his opening in the storm. Meeting Flygon head on with a powerful Outrage.

And with such a bright light blinding them from Outrage, the sandstorm died down onto the ground. Revealing Flygon fainted and Haxorus’ clawed foot against the dragon’s long neck. Pinning it down. But that wasn’t all Leon saw. Raihan was on his knees, face in his hands and his body jolting with every breath. What Leon guessed was hyperventilating. 

“Raihan!” Leon ran over, instantly crouching down in front of the older boy to put his hands on Rai’s cheeks. Raihan tensed and Leon realized he was also crying at this point, he started to use his thumb to dry his tears before Rai thrashed his head out of Leon’s hold.

**“NO.”** Raihan gasped. He tried to control his breathing as his nose pointed back down to the ground.

Leon backed away, falling onto his rump as he stared back at Raihan. “Rai… I need to know what’s wrong… Was it something I said-”

“No! No…” Rai shook. “It’s just… I don’t want to be...  _ Champion- _ ”

He paused, focusing on slowing down his breathing but never getting ahold of it. “I don’t want to win the finals, I don’t want to defeat you, I don’t want-“ He screws his eyes shut to perhaps stop the tears from falling. “It’s  _ stupid _ , it’s  _ selfish but- _ I can't.  _ It’s too much- _ ”

Leon hesitated from hugging him after how strong Raihan pulled away from his earlier attempt. He then scooted closer, sitting by Raihan’s side as his gaze fell onto the boy’s feet.

Unsure on what to say, Leon then started to think about why he himself wanted to be Champion to get a better grasp on Raihan’s inner turmoil. It's been 5 years since his own father passed away and ever since that fateful day Leon promised he’d make sure to keep this family strong and taken care of. He promised he’ll be the best role model for Hop, promised he’ll keep this family afloat financially, he promised to take care of his mum for him.  _ He wanted to make his father proud.  _

His father’s best friend Mustard took Leon under his wing after his father’s passing, teaching him everything he knows about battling in order to achieve Championship, for he used to be Champion in a distant region far away across the waters. He's the one that gifted Leon his Haxorus back when it was just a young Axew and even his Kubfu, which is now a strong Urshifu. 

“What if… I became Champion...?” Leon piped up.

Raihan looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks as he wiped them with his sleeve. “You deserve it Leon, much more than I do, and-and- think of the look on their faces!” Rai chuckled shakily, holding back a sob. “Leon the peasant- s- sorry babe- winning the Championship! The first Non-Uther in 200 years! What… would that- be like…”

Raihan stared off into space, reflecting on that possible reality. In one where Leon wins instead of himself, Fafnir would  _ kill _ him.  _ Arthur would disown him. _ But would it be _ worth it?  _ Raihan put two things on a mental scale, one side was never letting Leon achieve everything he’s worked hard for and the other was severely disappointing his own father for the first time.

Raihan shakily rose to his feet. “Leon... I won't let you win, but I think you should. I want you to.”

Leon smiles warmly. “That's the thing Rai. What if... we make it look  _ real _ ?”

Leon leans in, resting his shoulder against the other’s. “I want you to be free. Be happy. Let’s be the first to break the tradition. Imagine that. Then we can be together with no fear, nothing holding us back. And you can live here with me! You’ll never be alone!”

Raihan blinked, taking all of this in.  _ Maybe, just maybe it can work? _ He felt like anything was possible with Leon at his side, they already made many impossible things possible together. Finding each other in this big, wide world, being there for each other at the hardest moments of their lives, sharing the same scars that haunted them,  _ losing a family member together. _ Meeting each other those years ago in that burger joint out of everything that could’ve happened, if Raihan’s Wooloo plush didn’t fall from his pocket in order for Leon to pick it up they wouldn’t be here right now. So many impossible things were made possible when they came together, and with that Raihan felt hope.

Raihan scooted in front of Leon to meet the other’s eyes. “Leon!” He could only repeat the boy's name a few times until saying something else. “My- my family’s going to be pissed, but I don’t fucking care! Fuck ‘em! We’ll show ‘em!” He pauses to wipe his eyes once more. “And then- then we’ll still be rivals! Together, forever!”

Leon softly smilies, his hand going up to wipe the tears off of the boy’s cheeks. “Yes, love! Yes! It’ll be all a-ok! I’ll be here for you, we’ll be here for each other, you have somewhere to go! See, everything’s coming together…” Leon pauses, wetting his lower lip with his tongue. “You know… Thank you… Champion's something I've been working hard for...for four years now....after dad died, I just- wanted to make my family strong...like how he used to when...he was still here.”

Leon shut his eyes, inhaling slowly and shakily letting it out. “And now. I’ll be strong like him.”

Rai smiles back at him, settling the palm of his hand against Leon’s cheek. “Proves my point, if anyone deserves the championship it’s you.” Rai takes in a deep breath to let it out, his eyes looking down at the dirt. “The title used to mean something, in other regions it’s the most powerful trainer- not the richest.” Rai pauses. “Y’know your dad would be so proud of you, Champion or not, right?”

Rai only wished the same could be said about him with his own Father.

Leon hesitates but nods, looking back to the side at his house. “I'm only doing it for them… I wanna make sure Hop grows up happy like I did. And Mum to be happy too… like she used to be...”

Raihan leans in to give the boy a hug, Leon exhaling out slowly but comforted.

“They are happy babe, you shouldn’t put that much of a burden on yourself. The world is far from ending if you don’t beat Fafnir.” Raihan pets the other boy’s hair while they hug, staring off into the distance.  _ When you don’t beat Fafnir. _ He doesn’t repeat. Leon’s good, great even, but Faf was champion for a reason.  _ Would Leon be able to beat his brother? _

“Yeah I know.” Leon still held onto him. “I’ll just try and try again until I get it, I don't respect Fafnir anymore so I’ll give him my all to beat him! And me, a nobody from Postwick, will make our region proud! Like you said! Not outta riches, outta greatness!”

Leon pulls away to look into Raihan’s eyes. “... is this what you really want… not to be Champion…? You sure…?”

It’s the easiest question Rai’s had to answer in a while. “Yes.” He breathes out. “Arceus, Leon, I know it sounds crazy- I mean who doesn’t want to be Champion, huh? But. It's different. It doesn’t mean anything if I win. Dad’s happy, sure but Faf’s upset and our relationship just becomes worse... Maybe if I don’t become Champ we’ll continue to get better?” He shrugs. “Who knows with  _ that _ guy.” He tried to laugh.

Leon snorts in curiosity and worry. “What’s he like? Sometimes I'm confused- whenever you talk about him he either sounds like an asshole or a regular ol’ guy.” Leon cocks his head to the side, brows furrowed. He just wanted to help and in order to help he needs to know everything.

Rai chews the inside of his cheek over his thoughts for a minute. “He’s.... intense? Unpredictable. A bit of an asshole sure, but-“ He thinks back to last night, of Faf’s breakdown. “-with good reason. He’s... my brother.” Raihan’s eyes dart around like he’s trying to find words. “He can be... tough to get along with sometimes, but it’s not his fault, we kinda had a shitty childhood.”

Leon listened in.  _ Huh, interesting _ He thought. He expected Fafnir to be like this, but what surprised him was the unpredictable part. Fafnir always sounded stubborn and liked to speak his mind all the time, but that was through Leon’s eyes. Through Galar’s eyes as they watched interviews and Fafnir’s battles. Raihan had the director’s cut, every deleted scene of what Fafnir was like. They grew up together, spent the most time together. Leon wished he was in the same seat, but only just to better understand where raihan was coming from. It was always about Rai’s happiness for Leon.

Leon nods as he listens and chuckles softly as he stands, extending his hand down for Rai to take. “It feels silly to talk out here in the open, wanna go somewhere else?”

Raihan bit his lip, he knew he had to get going but he really didn’t want to leave just yet. 

_ A few more minutes Faf, okay? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @palkiapark / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


	13. Idolization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon, Raihan, and Piers go to League training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Piers Of View

Having been pulled out of a pleasant dream, the teen slipped out of bed and straight into the bathroom of his hotel room. Turning on the light was the worst part of waking up in the morning if you don’t count his pesky rotom phone alarm blaring out one of the Champion’s hottest hits. He winces and blinks multiple times after flicking the switch, his own reflection staring back at him in the mirror.

He looked his usual: heavy eyebags not from the lack of sleep but from life itself, pale skin that always burned in the sunlight rather than tanning into a golden glow, and his bedhead of black and white. He never misses his natural tone, but the evidence of dark brown still shows in his eyebrows.

Eying his toothbrush he starts his morning routine, cleaning his teeth, jumping into the shower, and finally brushing his matted mess he called his hairstyle. He was never a perfectionist but where he was going he had to be. He wanted to make a statement, make his hometown proud, he knew he was the face of his people and he had to put on a smile. He wanted to anyway.

Donning the last piece of his attire, a lookalike of the Champion’s jacket and the same golden Amulet Coin around Fafnir’s neck, Piers swung his duffle bag over his shoulders to head out the door into the hallway, to the elevator to eventually exit the building. On his way down he checked his rotom phone, seeing how he was nowhere close to being late. A soft smile crept onto his face, feeling content with this bright new day of League Training.

He was walking through the elevator doors into the lobby now, a few familiar faces in sight but never the two he’s more interested in. He guessed the Uther lived close enough to never need to use the hotel but the Barre was in question. Maybe every morning of training he rode on his Charizard from Postwick to Wyndon? That would be something Piers will ask him today.

Walking through the sliding glass doors and onto the street he tagged along with others attending the training all the way to the stadium. It wasn’t too long of a walk and Piers was used to it by now, being in Wyndon for a couple months for training meant plenty of time exploring the city. He spent long hours walking down it’s streets, occasionally with other league trainers he met along the way, but usually he was alone. Piers was never a social Butterfree.

He was walking up the steps now, eyes darting around in search of an Uther or maybe just Leon. Ever since he came here he’s had a few moments with Raihan and Leon, not too long of a talk but casual locker room chatter. Usually about their training post-match or what they were doing next in their day while they gathered their things to leave. Piers always tried to get closer to them, or well closer to Raihan. 

The Champion, the boy’s older brother Fafnir, was Piers’ idol. He’s looked up to him ever since laying eyes on him, watching his concerts in Spikemuth from his apartment’s window late nights after his family’s gone to bed. He felt some sort of connection to him, feeling Fafnir’s energy reflected his own. His aesthetic, his way of fashion, even his specialization in Dark types- Piers emulated him almost religiously. Even the lyrics Fafnir sung and bellowed resonated within Piers’ very soul, and the way Fafnir would throw his guitar pick into the crowd after every show made Piers’ heart sing imagining he himself being the one to catch it someday. He looked up to the man, maybe even had a small insignificant crush on him. But nothing devious, just pure admiration and respect.

He was now in the open lobby of the Grand Stadium of Wyndon. Walking away from the group he came with, he hurried over to a small group of boys that were hanging around in a far corner. Raihan was leaning back against the wall as Leon stood in front of him, Leon being already dressed in League attire out of the two and of course the Uther boy donned his signature jacket over his casual clothing. Piers started to give a warm smile as he was close enough to greet them. “H- hello again.”

Raihan shifted his eyes to look and Leon swiveled his head, the Postwick boy smiling back at him. “Oh! Hey Piers! It’s been a hot minute! How’ve you been!”

Piers nods with a smile, back against the wall next to Raihan but not too close. “Been exploring the city on our off days, it’s so different compared to home. You?”

“The usual, taking care of Hop-“ Leon’s eyes connected with Rai’s for a moment before gazing back at Piers. “Just, boring.”

“Yeah. Boring.” Raihan shrugged. They weren’t close enough to let Piers in on all his family drama just yet. “How’s Wyndon differ from Spikemuth?” 

He had only heard horror stories from his father and on the news, Spikemuth being a dirty city teeming with lowlifes, but his older brother seemed to always enjoy his time spent there. “Faf goes there a lot, but he’s usually too hammered to answer any questions when he gets home.  _ If _ he gets home.” Rai chuckles to not make anything awkward.

Piers shyly beamed at the Champion’s name being spoken. “His shows always bring a crowd! Lights up the city when it's so dark... that's something I miss that Wyndon can't compare to back home...”

Piers’ nose points down to the floor, trying to hide a bit of blush that rose upon his cheeks.

“Yeah well next time you can keep him, alright?” Rai scoffs. It was obvious that Piers had a hero crush on his brother- who in Galar  _ didn’t? _ It made him a little disappointed that Piers only tries to get near him because of it- he wasn’t jealous! Not of Fafnir, and especially not of Piers. 

Piers kept his nose pointed down while his cheeks grew brighter in color, turning his head to the side as if doing it could hide his face completely, laughing off how awkward the moment started feeling.

Raihan turned his head to face away from him, hiding his own blush that perked up upon his cheeks.

“Sooooo, who’s excited for League Training today?” Leon tries to break the silence.

Piers’ eyes shot back up. “Oh! I'm excited to get back on the field! One of my Pokémon actually evolved over the weekend!”

Being shy didn't mean being completely quiet all the time, Piers was genuinely excited to show off his newly evolved Obstagoon. Looking just like the Champion’s dark type.

Raihan looked back at the two boys. “Oh really? That’s cool mate, which one?” He knew Piers was endorsed by the Dark type Gym Leader and his Pokémon mainly reflected that. “My Flygon evolved just a couple weeks ago, it’s just the best feeling right? Makes you real proud.” He wipes a fake tear from his eye for comedic value. 

“Obstagoon! Was outta the blue, too!” Piers’ shoulders then caved in from his outburst, embarrassed from being the loudest voice that echoed throughout the room. His eyes shifted to the ground and back again at Raihan. “Yeah- it’s the 3rd time I’ve had one evolve right in front of me-“

Raihan feels the corners of his mouth twitch. “Obstagoon huh? You hoping to get noticed by a certain someone or something?” He teased. Part of him wanted to warn the boy, his new acquaintance, about what happens to kids like them near Fafnir. But he doesn’t.

_ Faf wouldn’t- would be? _

Raihan knew he had to keep Piers as far away from Fafnir as possible. Not only for his own twisted, denied jealousy, but for Piers’ safety.

Piers huffed, rolling his eyes with a slight frown. “Oh come on. I know he won’t be here this time...” He bit his lip, feeling like he went too far. He read in the news Faf was in the hospital from an accident in training, Piers hoped that bringing that up wouldn’t make the Uther boy upset. “I’m sorry... for what happened. My best wishes to your family-“

Piers even did a slight bow, wanting to show complete respect. He didn’t want to fuck anything else up if he already did.

Leon’s eyes fell down to the ground, he wanted to say something or even wanted to do something. Maybe figure out a smart, polite way to pull his boyfriend out of this situation. But his train of thought crashed at the loud tone that announced all challengers to line up and head for the stadium. “Oh! That's our cue! Come on mates, I wanna see what that Obstagoon’s made out of!”

Raihan laughed, forcing it to sound casual. “Hahahaha Faf’s fine! No need to worry mate.”

He exchanged a glance with Leon.

“Let’s start actually training ey?” Raihan remarks, following after Leon and nodding for Piers to follow them. 

Rai tried to ignore the fawning looks and camera flashes on his way. He was used to it all by now, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He wanted to take Leon’s hand but- that would only lead to disaster for both of them.

Leon kept the cameras at bay, trying to get all of their attention as quick questions were asked and Leon answered them wittily. He might be scatterbrained but after months of being part of the Region’s Favorite Rivalry he knew how to give the people what they wanted.

Piers hurried along, he kept on Raihan’s heels and trailed a bit too close over being uncomfortable from the crowd and many cameras pointed their way. Maybe following the two was a bad idea for someone as camera shy as Piers.

In his heart he just wanted to zoom past the Uther boy and through the door, but anything was better than disrespecting a relative of Fafnir’s. Even disrespecting the best ticket he has to meet his idol,  _ his Champion. _

Raihan rolled his eyes lovingly as Leon indulged the cameras, he really was born for the spotlight. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Piers’ movements, the stiff way he walked with slumped shoulders and the panic stricken look in his eyes. He sighed internally.

“Ey, come on mate.” He sling his arm over Piers’ shoulder, the other boy tall enough for him to do it comfortably. “How are you gonna meet Faf if you can’t handle a few cameras?” Raihan grinned and shot the cameras a polite wave in example. “Just pretend you’re about to beat their arses into the ground. Makes it easier.”

Piers’ cheeks grew red from the sudden touch, but of course didn’t pull away in fear of being rude. He looked up at Rai as the boy spoke and took his advice, face turned to the cameras as his eyes shut, smile wide, and with the slight wave of his hand.

Leon kept posing for the cameras, sometimes he hated it but sometimes he really enjoyed being the center of attention. He shook people’s hands, signed a few posters, and skipped back to the two while blowing a kiss to the crowd behind them. In the safety of the locker rooms, Leon gave Rai’s hand a quick squeeze before running over to his own locker.

Raihan smiled at his boyfriend before heading to the showers. He always changed in a private stall, for obvious reasons. 

_ Did he have a hickey- oh god he hopes that wasn’t a hickey- _

Freshly changed in his League uniform he leans against the wall of his private stall, nervously fumbling the Pokéballs in his front hoodie pocket. He wondered how his brother was doing all alone in his hospital room, last time seeing him being this morning. Rai gave him the biggest smile with his favorite snack at hand, Goldeen Crackers, and Faf actually managed to softly smile back at him. His brother’s smile still was stuck on his mind, the warm tint of appreciation in Faf’s eyes burning in the back of his skull. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t shake that image, Rai was smiling to himself in his very stall thinking about his older brother. The buzzing from the speakers above pulled him out of his thoughts, bagging up the casual clothes that littered the ground before exiting to join the rest of the challengers. 

Piers was suspicious watching Raihan disappear to change. He was familiar with ducking out of the locker rooms back in grade school so people wouldn’t see him change but… he had his own reasons back then. Leon popped his head into the teen’s view before he could worry about it too much. “So! Guess what! You and me are first up to battle!”

Piers nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes staring back into Leon’s as he shakily gave a smile back at him. “Oh- huh...”

“I’m excited to see that Obstagoon in action!” Leon jumped from foot to foot, always excited to battle. “Me and Charizard will be sure to give you a grand ol’ time!” 

Leon waved as Raihan came back into view. “Hey Rai! You’re up for the winner between me an’ Piers!” 

Rai grinned at the two boys. “Fucking hell Leon, checking the plays already? You really can’t stick still huh?” He ruffles the boy's hair.

Leon giggles and looks into Rai’s eyes lovingly before breaking that stare to look back at Piers. It was hard to never show affection in public. “Well. Let's crack on, come on-“

Leon stumbles to walk to the entrance of the stadium only to realize he's walking to the exit, noticing and retracing his steps to start to walk in the right direction. Piers couldn't help but let out a short scoff at him and Rai followed behind with a chuckle.

“Yes. He’s always like that.” Raihan sighs dramatically. 

Raihan squints as they exit the locker room, the bright sunlight hitting his eyes after being in the dark stall for so long. He looks around at his fellow challengers and mentally picks off the weak looking ones, leaving him with a small handful of actual, intimidating rivals. 

None of them really mattered though. Leon was going to be the one to win Finals, if he had anything to say about it.

Leon trotted over to their coach, the man rushing for the two teens to take their places on opposite sides of the field to walk out properly as one does in an actual match. Piers obeys without a word and the two boys walk modestly to meet each other in the middle.

“Now shake hands, make a brief statement, something respectful of course, and turn to walk to the opposite sides. I know we’ve done this before lads, but we need this to be ingrained into your noggins! You lot on the sides! Take your places in the VIP lounge and focus on Leon and Piers! Let's go everyone!”

Piers lends his hand out to shake Leon’s, but never being the first to talk.

“I look forward to this fight! Give me your all, ok!” Leon shook his hand with a grin, Piers smiling with nod and the two take their places to the opposite sides of the stadium.

And with the last of Piers’ Pokémon fainting, he felt like his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sad nor disappointed, he knew he wasn't cut out for all of this and that's what he accepted. He wasn't here to become Champion, he was only here to meet him. Piers called back his partner into it’s ball, taking steps toward the middle to meet his opponent. Leon smiled as the coach told them what to do next in the background, shaking the teen’s hand with a soft “good match” that fell from Piers’ lips. 

“Splendid it was! Thank you for such a thrilling battle!” Leon smiled wide, his eyes drifted from Piers to then a boy that leaned against the glass of the VIP booth behind him. He blushed back at his boyfriend, completely forgetting Piers was right in front of him for a moment.

Rai waved as Leon caught his eye before jogging onto the field to meet them. Technically he wasn’t supposed to but- fuck it. He’s an Uther. 

“Great match guys!” He went for high fives all around. “Your Obtagoon is especially wicked Piers, it could probably give Faf’s a run for its money!” Fafnir and his Obstagoon rarely saw eye to eye, the dark type sometimes going off on it’s own in battle if it thought a certain move would be better than Faf’s commands. Raihan thought it was hilarious. Fafnir thought it was a stuck up piece of shit. But a  _ fucking strong  _ stuck up piece of shit.

Piers only blushed as he thanked him in whisper, all those eyes on him ate away at his bravery as stage fright took its toll. He turned to take his leave, hurrying to the VIP booth but taking a moment to look back at the two boys.

He could see why they were Galar’s favorites, Leon and Raihan had such amazing chemistry together. When they battled, when they talked, when they walked through a room hip to hip. The talk of the town, an Uther and a lower classman choosing to be rivals. Talking like there wasn't even a class barrier between them. They defied tradition and the younger generation cherished that. Even Spikemuth cheered for the two.

Raihan felt himself go gooey when his eyes were back on Leon, how cute the boy was when battling. “Great battle out there, Leon. I wouldn’t expect anything else from my rival.” Arceus, it hurt keeping things so formal! All he wanted to do was lean in and kiss that cute face!

Raihan turned heel before he gave his father a heart attack from kissing a commoner, heading for his side of the stadium. “Hope you’re ready to get your arse kicked!” He taunted. Gotta make it look real.

Leon snickers, slight blush on his cheeks as he throws out his Charizard. “More like your arse is going down, Raihan!”

Piers watched the battle, mesmerized at Raihan’s strategy and the way his Pokèmon moved in sync with Leon’s. They both were the perfect balance. They both were the perfect rivals.

As the battle ended, Leon winning yet again out of the two, Piers watched as the pair met in the middle of the field.

Raihan held his hand out for a handshake. “Great match.” He was so happy his family wasn’t here. He held onto Leon’s hand a little too long before dropping it. 

“Oh, hey Piers.” He nodded as the other boy approached them. “What’d you think of that? Isn’t Leon a great battler, he’s probably gonna take the Championship, don't ya think?” He chuckled.

Leon smiled over as he softly ghosted his fingers onto his boyfriend’s relaxed hand at his side, he wished he could just fall into Rai’s arms at this point. Every time they battled his heart hammered hard for that boy, falling more in love with him with every look they gave each other in the heat of battle.

He was pulled out of his trance from Rai pulling away and Piers speaking up as he approached.

“Congrats on you- your win-! You two were amazing!” He shook Rai’s hand before Leon’s, hoping to gain something socially. “I'm still perplexed on who’ll win, but I'm certain it will be one of you two!”

“Aw, don’t count yourself out mate! Anything could happen in the Finals.” Raihan winks playfully at Leon. 

“You got another battle coming up probably, huh Lee?” Rai nods at him, turning to walk away. “Hey Piers, wanna go heal up?”

Leon rolls his eyes with a smile, quickly giving Rai’s hand a little squeeze goodbye before running back to his coach that was already calling his name. 

Piers nods hurriedly and follows next to him. “S-sure-“

Rai gives a nod, leading Piers away from the field to the on site healing center within the Stadium’s walls. The nurse took their Pokemon and Raihan turned to Piers, awkwardly waiting for the other to talk first. "Soooo… you have a crush on my brother huh?"

Piers’ face lit up red, turning away to laugh it off shakily. “I’d rather call it admiration- I- I look up to him-“

He kept his gaze down to the floor, dominant hand playing with his amulet coin. He could feel Rai’s eyes on him and that just made him blush even more.

"Everyone does, he's like seven feet tall." Rai rolls his eyes. Admiration- he had felt that for Faf, too. Once upon a time. "He's kinda... a dick you know. He puts on a show for the fans, but really he can't be bothered."

Piers’ eyelids flutter, still looking down at the ground.  _ It's ok if he's a dick? At least he's still strong and adores all of his fans, nothing wrong with a bit of a sour attitude- _

His cheeks slowly lose their rosy tint as he looks back up at Raihan. “Not from what I’ve seen. Every show, he makes it clear he spends all his time with fans, i've been watching them since I was 13-“

It was true. He’s been gazing down at Faf’s shows from his apartment window since Faf started playing in Spikemuth. Fafnir still young in Trainer’s School, sneaking out and flying on his Hydreigon to perform far away. Piers admired him, looked up to him, wanted to be like him someday. Strong, full of courage as he takes the stage, singing to his heart's content. Piers wanted that badly for himself. His dream was not only to become a strong trainer, but actually to become a musician as well. One that never feared the stage, all the eyes on him. Fafnir gave him that hope, hoping one day Piers will be as strong as him.

Raihan sneered. "Yeah, he spends time with his fans alright. As long as they have no problem with his drugs and orgies." He sighed, getting carried away. "I'm... sorry. I'm just worked up about him bein' in the hospital and all. It wasn't really a training incident-" Why was he telling Piers this? Why did he care? "-he bit off a bit more than he could chew. And it finally came back to bite him in the ass." Rai scratched the back of his head. "Just sayin'- I live with the guy and I wouldn't exactly call him role model material."

Piers listened, face blank as he stared past Rai’s face and at the wall behind him. “What was it then? If I may ask.”

He just had to know what happened to his idol, if it wasn't a training accident then what could it be?  _ He had to know. _

Rai gritted his teeth, trying to be as vague as possible. “He uh, got drunk and picked a fight with the wrong person. Totally wrecked his house, too. I had to help him get home.” Not the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. 

“Just... you know, think twice about looking up to him so much. Okay?” Rai nodded awkwardly, grabbing his Pokémon back from nurse Joy before heading off, looking back at Piers before exiting the makeshift center.

Piers just stayed where he stood, watching Rai walk off and disappear. Eyes following the boy walk out of the room.

_ Maybe he doesn't understand his brother? Raihan was nothing like Fafnir at all, but Piers was. They both shared the same dreams of becoming musicians, the same taste in style, maybe similar personality (Piers can only dream), so maybe Raihan doesn’t know what he’s talking about. _

Despite the brother’s warning, Piers didn't take it to heart. He knew he was different, Fafnir would see him differently. Things will be better on his side.

* * *

  
  


It’s been a week of Fafnir being trapped in his hospital bed, today being spent fully alone after his baby brother dropped off Goldeen crackers before leaving for his League training. 

This was the first time he didn't attend himself, it wasn't mandatory but Fafnir took the time out of his day to watch his competition every training session. Know what he’s up against. Yes it could be counted as cheating, but when you have a title to keep Fafnir was willing to do anything. The last thing he ever wanted in his life is to become a nobody again, something his father didn't bat an eye at. With his title his father was at every match, even caught smiling at his eldest son and Fafnir’s heart would sing at the thought of making him proud. 

His father had yet to visit him in this tiny room. Raihan was always a daily show up Fafnir hated to admit he looked forward to, but other than that no one bothered to come. Not even a gym leader nor an old bandmate, but then again Fafnir didn’t expect anyone would visit either way.

But from not having company to keep him occupied, Fafnir had his mind to piece together. By now he had every memory brushed off and cleaned up to the point he could recall what happened that night a week ago. He didn’t accept it at first, convincing his mind that he made up most of it but deep down inside he knew that was what happened.

The heart monitor picked up at images of himself and his little brother holding each other, how good it felt to be _ held  _ by him,  _ how good it felt to capture his lips.  _ Fafnir’s mind kept racing only to be stopped abruptly by a nurse rushing into his room. Walking over she checked his vitals, asking questions that Fafnir aced in no time at all, and her turning for the exit knowing the heightened heart beat wasn't anything serious. 

  
And, again, Fafnir was alone. He sighed, eyes darting to his telly that was muted, seeming to be playing some type of rom com involving a Combee. He wished he could just flip a table at this point, kick something, punch in a locker door. Anything to get him out of here, healed and free.  _ But only time will tell his escape. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @palkiapark / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir remembers the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where my arthur stans at

_Today is Raihan’s 11th birthday. The whole day focused on Raihan and only Raihan. But Fafnir was allowed to join in on the festivities, unless if he spoke out of turn, then his own father would send him back up to his room._

_Fafnir was 14 at the time, turning 15 in a few months, and he was gazing down at the party from his only window. The wide span of the front lawn was covered in miscellaneous tents of overly done fun and crowds of screaming kids littered all over the estate. Petting zoos, buffets, jumpy houses, target practice… it was as if their father brought the whole damn circus to their door… just for Raihan…_

_Fists formed at Faf’s sides, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he then lashed out at his desk. Swiping all of its items onto the ground from his rampage, nostrils flared while staring down at empty broken glasses and an array of school supplies._

_He was sent up here for a reason. Fafnir merely pushed the birthday boy off of a rented play structure, no one getting hurt from the fall but his father felt otherwise. Now Faf had to spend a good hour in his room in time out, already feeling like he was way too old for such a punishment. But he doesn't want to displease his father with any back talk._

_He couldn’t help but push Raihan 30 minutes before, the younger brother looked so happy, too happy, and Fafnir’s jealousy reached its boiling point. With the bottom of his boot, he threw Raihan off the edge of a slide platform. The boy fell around 8 feet down onto the plush grass below. The tears in his eyes made Fafnir smirk, but it was quickly turned into a frown by the stern words of his father; “Fafnir Hawthorne Uther! Your room,_ **_now._ ** _”_

_And now here he was, towering over broken glass waiting for time to tick by before he could finally leave the confinings of his bedroom. Not before long a servant of Uther Mansion came to his door, unlocking it to tell him his father forgives his wrongdoing and that he’s welcome to join him in the dining room for the cutting of the cake. Fafnir walks down the steps of one of the elegant marble staircases in the front room, the front doors wide open and kids of all shapes and sizes run inside and down the hall towards the grand dining room._

_Fafnir was the last to walk in, on one end of the extravagantly long table was his little brother sitting upon where their father would be. His rump hoisted on many silk pillows so he could reach the table in his father’s luxurious throne. On the other end was their father, sitting in what would be their mother’s, or what used to be, her throne. Even though her throne was rarely sat upon, it was still as smooth and polished as their father’s. Never allowed to chip or decay, and the velvet still as crimson as the day they were made. Fafnir sneered, as much as he wanted to please his father anger rose within him that Arthur sat in such a beautiful, sacred seat._

_“Fafnir, take a seat.” A servant pulled out an empty chair adjacent to their father after Arthur’s command. Fafnir approaches it with haste, slipping into his chair as his elbows prompt his chin up against the finely polished surface of the table._

_“No elbows on the table.” Arthur spoke sternly, but not loud enough for the other kids to hear._

_Following his wishes, the teen crosses his arms while his eyes were directed to the cake on the other side. Raihan was all so cheerful, unable to control his excitement with his eyes glued to the marvelous, rich black forest cake._ **_Oh how Fafnir hates fruit with chocolate._ **

_Fafnir clenched his jaw, letting out a soft growl to then be hushed swiftly by Arthur. His father tapped his fork on a glass to quiet the room and get all the children’s attention, Raihan’s eyes initially going to Arthur, but they settle on Fafnir’s glaring stare. “Thank you to everyone for attending this fine day, celebrating my son Raihan. Now, before diving into this cake let us all sing for my boy! Three, two, one-!”_

_The whole room erupted into the classic birthday song, every person either giggling or singing along as Raihan broke his gaze with his brother to then shrink back down into himself, blushing rosy red and giggling with embarrassment. All were joyful- except one person: Fafnir. It’s as if steam shot out from his ears, something built up within him and as the song came to an end with everyone cheering, Fafnir’s fists slammed against the table so loud it hushed the room in one swift second._

_“Fafnir.” Arthur rose up from his mother’s throne, glaring at his eldest son. “If you will not behave, you can go back upstairs.”_

_Fafnir didn't even bother looking up at his father, his eyes still transfixed on his baby brother. Raihan finally looked back at him, brows raised out of fear but then furrowed at the sight of possible tears welling up in his older brother’s eyes. Could he be mistaken? Fafnir, crying?_

_Fafnir pushes himself away from the table, chair sliding against the floor with a loud shriek before the eldest stormed out of the dining area, down the hall towards his room. He could hear his father excusing his behavior as he took his leave, the dining room coming back to giggles as Fafnir touched the first step. At the top of the staircase he looked back down at the hallway, lip quivering and tears sliding down his cheeks. Rubbing the tears off with his sleeve the teen ran into his room, his door slamming behind him._

_He was in his bedroom till the sun started to set, staring off into space down at his own feet while he sat on top of his disheveled bed. His head turned toward his door at the sound of little feet walking up to it, watching as Raihan opened up his door a crack._

_“Faf? May I… please come in?” Raihan asked cautiously, peeking his head through to lock eyes with his brother._

_Fafnir nodded slowly, meriting Raihan to take a few steps into the room. “I just- wondered if you'd like to play with me-”_

_Raihan held up a brand new 3DS, a special edition one, too. The jingle erupting from its tiny speakers suggested it was the new Super Smash Bros, the one Fafnir wanted badly for months. He had yet to have a 3DS, however. He wished for one for his last birthday, but instead got useless guitar and piano lessons. Not even a cake nor a party, unless you count that time one of the servants secretly brought him a piece of cake from a low class bakery out in Wyndon. Even the servants gave him more attention than his own father, and with that Fafnir's blood boiled._

_Standing up from his bed, he strided over to Raihan. “Why would I ever wanna play with you!” He snatched the console out of the boy's hands. “I'm taking this-“_

_“What- no!” Raihan grabbed onto the console to swipe it from his grasp, ending in both boys playing tug-o-war with it. “Yo- you can’t have it! It’s my gift! From Dad!”_

_“Does it look like I care?!“ Faf forcibly kicks in Raihan’s shin, the boy letting go with a cry resulting in the eldest to lose his footing, and what happened next was the loud_ **_CRASH!_ ** _the 3DS made when it hit the floor. Glass shattered and the console broken in two pieces._

_Fafnir stumbled back up onto his feet as Rai still laid on the ground, trying to recover from his fall while rubbing at his injured shin. Raihan jolted, eyes up, as Fafnir’s boot slammed hard against the floor right next to his ear, the younger boy’s eyes darting from Fafnir’s boot back up to Fafnir’s fuming stare. “You are such a fuck up Rai-_ **_I wish you were never born!_ ** _”_

_Fafnir spat in his face. “Then her last years would be with_ **_me!_ ** _And then dad would love me more than_ **_a piece of shit- like you!_ ** _”_

_Faf’s boot met Rai’s side pretty hard, knocking the wind out of the younger boy as he coughed and curled up into the fetal position, protecting his face and sensitive tummy. He couldn't manage to get words out with every painful blow Fafnir gave to his back, the only sounds he could manage were his wails and cries for mercy._

_“You just had to be born- make_ **_my_ ** _life a living hell- rubbing it in_ **_my_ ** _face every birthday-_ **_you are the fucking problem!_ ** _” Fafnir snapped as his foot met between the boy’s shoulder blades. He paused for a second before placing the whole sole of his boot against Raihan’s back, giving him a hard enough shove out Faf’s door into the hallway. “Go cry somewhere else!_ **_Get outta my life!_ ** _”_

_Rai scrambled to his feet, running to his room across the hall and slamming his door behind him. He could hear his younger brother bawling and with the roll of his eyes he slammed his own door shut. He stomped back over to his bed, sitting upon it with hands on his cheeks. His eyes wandered around his room before settling upon the broken 3DS that laid on the floor._

_Staring at the broken pieces made Fafnir’s lip quiver. He really wanted that console, more than anything. He wanted a birthday party this year. He wanted friends to spend time with. There were a lot of things Faf wanted but never had, many excuses to why and of course Raihan to blame._

_Fafnir huffs and throws himself into the bed, curling up in all his blankets as he just let it out and cried. He figured he’ll be seeing his father soon, glaring at him for hurting his brother again. The swift slashes of his thick leather belt against Faf’s skin making his teeth crack under pressure. But that wasn't the main reason for his cries. The thing he wanted most of all was for things to go back to the way they were. His mom making him fresh oran berry flapjacks in the morning, her soft singing voice to lull him to sleep at night. He would do anything to have that back. But now all he has is Raihan._

_Fafnir spent maybe a good hour crying against his many pillows, awaiting for his painful fate but his father never came into his room. Wiping away his tears, Fafnir laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling that had many glow in the dark stars dotting almost every corner, the same stars his mother stuck up there after Fafnir begged her to many years ago._

_It was dark now, the stars giving the room a slight green glow as they were the only source of light inside of the room. Outdoor lamps attached to the Uther walls seeped into his bedroom through his only window, shadows of snowflakes dancing around in the dimp golden glow. Apparently snow was something not out of the ordinary at this time of year, but Fafnir was sure it wasn't on today's weather prediction. Fafnir grumbled, rolling onto his side as his eyes met the broken 3DS yet again. He stared at it for a good minute before getting up to walk over to it, leaning over to pick up the bulkiest part. He rotated it in his hand, pressing the power button to no avail before realizing the Super Smash Bros game was still intact, still snug in the console’s slot._

_With no console nor friends to play with, Fafnir ponders. Ejecting the game to fumble with it in the palm of his hand, eyes staring deep into the cartridge as he was lost in thought. Before their mother passed away, what Fafnir wanted most was a little brother. When Raihan was born his dreams came true and he never left his side. Raihan was his everything, he always did his best to help his parents whenever Raihan was hungry or whenever he cried, or well he would try his best despite being four at the time. They shared a room together, toys together, time together. They were inseparable._ **_Maybe playing with Rai wasn't a bad idea… Why did I do this?_ **

_Fafnir turned for his door, walking out and across to Rai’s. Knocking on it. “Rai?”_

_His hand went to the doorknob, jiggling it easily as the door swung open. The room appeared to be somewhat a mess, unusual for it to be when the house servants tidied it up almost every hour. Fafnir’s eyes darted around with no Raihan in sight, but something did catch his eye. Raihan’s most precious things disappeared from their places, leaving empty spaces in their wake._

_Out of curiosity Fafnir stepped inside, speed walking to Rai’s closet and throwing it open. No Rai in sight along with his favorite clothes gone and a missing duffle bag._

**_Oh no-_ **

_Fafnir stuffed the game on his pocket, turning heel to run down the hall and to the stairs. He stopped at the top step, gripping the railing to call out to the open room of the front. “Rai? Raihan!”_

_No answer except for a Dratini shifting in its sleep on top of the grand piano below. Fafnir gulps and quickly heads down the stairs for the kitchen._

_“Come on Rai, this isn't funny-“ Fafnir spoke as he entered, flipping the switch to light up the marble finish of the kitchen. The fridge door was slightly open._

_Sprinting over to it Faf threw it all the way open, all of Rai’s favorites were gone. Even some pieces of cake disappeared along side a tiny note with the last of the pieces._

  
  


**I’m sorry it has fruit. I’m sorry I make your life worse. I’m sorry I’m your brother. I hope it gets better now.**

  
  


_Faf’s heart is pounding now. Slamming the fridge door closed, he makes his way back to the front doors, throwing them open while his face was hit by the storm. The soft snowfall from earlier was now a bellowing blizzard and Raihan is out there somewhere._

_“Dratini! Why did you ever let him leave!” Faf’s voice was fierce, bringing the Pokémon to jolt awake, staring at him confused and startled. “Come on, I need your help to find him!”_

_And with Dratini slithering rather quickly out the door, Fafnir shielded his eyes with his forearm, and into the storm he went._

_Looking down at his feet he could manage to see the soft outlines of footprints, being so fresh they had yet to be covered over by the storm. Squinting his eyes he followed them, his feet stepping onto them as if to preserve the marks Rai made. Dratini slithered next to Faf, looking rather worried as the Pokémon saw how much his jaw shook and how his body trembled from the cold. He never had the time to slip on a jacket nor snow clothes being as worried as he was. The Pokémon settled itself around the boy like a scarf, Fafnir protested but let it go as he trudged through the snow. The cold was brisk at the first time out the door but now Faf couldn't feel anything, and that made him worry about Raihan even more._

_“Raaaaiiihaaannnn!” Fafnir screamed against the roar of the blizzard, eyes shut tightly as he felt the cold air start to whip at his face like the sting of his father’s belt. His eyes were watering now, complicated feelings bellowing up deep within him as his mind screamed at him to collapse onto his knees to cry._

_“No!” Fafnir screamed into the winds. “I have to-!”_

_He started moving faster, arm around his face and eyes down at the tracks he was quickly losing. Dratini wrapped around his neck tighter from the cold, not enough to choke but enough to feel the difference and Fafnir’s free hand held onto the Pokémon. Stumbling through the snow, he finally got to the main gates of his home. The large pillars being illuminated by strong iron lamps and right under it laid something in the snow, leaning up against one of the pillars._

_“Raihan…” Fafnir said in whisper, shushed by the high shrils of the winds. He just stood there staring a moment before trudging over as quickly as he can. The cold was finally getting to him, his body feeling stiff and his nose and ears starting to feel numb, but all he focused on was Raihan._

_His hands gripped the boy’s shoulders tightly, Raihan wore a thick jacket but not thick enough for this weather and his face was masked by the hood over his head. His duffle sat perfectly in his lap with Rai’s rump buried in the snow. It looked like Rai took a brief nap but Fafnir knew what happens next._

_Shaking his shoulders Fafnir screamed as hard as he could, tears flowing down his cheeks to almost instantly freeze and his hard sobs were covered up by the snowstorm pelting at his face._ **_“RAIHAN! WAKE UP! RAI PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! RAAAAIIIIIII!”_ **

_Raihan’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at his big brother. Fafnir looked like a different person all together from how much worry was in his eyes, looking so unlike his usual pouty, bad boy self. But, looking quite familiar to someone he used to know._

_“M- mum?” Raihan spoke, but not loud enough for Fafnir to hear._

_Noticing Rai was coming to Fafnir instantly collapsed. Wrapping his arms tightly around his baby brother and bawling the hardest he ever could into Rai’s cheek._ **_“DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID EVER AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU RETARDED?? YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT, RAIHAN!”_ **

_Fafnir covered the boy with his body against the unforgiving bizzard, crying all he had in him into his shoulder. Rai’s hands shakily crawled up to rest against Faf’s back, holding him close as everything around them was solid white. Dratini slithering off to follow Fafnir’s tracks back to the mansion, bringing back help only minutes later…_

Fafnir jolted awake suddenly from his nightmare, reliving his past as if it was happening before his very eyes. Something deep inside him wished he could actually be there, maybe change around some things, but the damage was already done and there was no point in dawning on it. 

Wiping away some tears, he tried to get out of bed but felt his surroundings were not his usual comfy bedroom. Squinting into the darkness, everything was coming back to him; He was still in his hospital room, laying in his hospital bed. Fafnir relaxed against the sheets with a sigh, continuing to blink up at the blank white ceiling above him. By how dark the room was he knew it wasn't daytime, maybe closer to the evening? His thoughts were shoved to the side at the sound of someone shifting in his room, and Fafnir tried to sit up to try to find out who it was. 

Arthur didn’t truly know why he was here. He supposed it was.... expected of him to visit his eldest in the hospital, but the reason he crossed through those doors was the small stack of paperwork he needed Fafnir to finish up and sign. And after it is done, Arthur can finally take his leave.

Arthur hated hospitals. Hated the fake, pitiful smiles on the nurse’s faces, hated the chemical reek and the carefully picked words.

_Hated the tubes, the machines, the needles-_

But it was Fafnir and _someone_ had to scold him. _Help_ him with his paperwork. No one else would, and he would be released back out into the world as a menace to himself and to society.

Arthur opened the door to enter before Fafnir roused, with a presence befitting the patriarch of the Uther family he took his seat in one of the hospital chairs on the far side of the room. Trying his hardest not to think of the last time he was in a hospital room.

Fafnir winces, trying to get his eyes to focus before they widened and his eyebrows rose. “S- Sir?”

He had to be dreaming, right? There no way in hell their father would be here at this very moment? The last time he visited a hospital was when..... It’s safe to say not even their father visited Rai in the hospital when the squirt broke his ankle, so why would he be here out of all places? Was Faf more important for once? 

A smile crept onto his face. “F- Father-“

“Are you proud?” Arthur fixes Fafnir with a cold stare, waving the paperwork. “The Championship Cup has been delayed. All due to a _training accident_.” His tone of voice leaves no question that he doesn’t buy that excuse.

Arthur’s next words were stuck like a lump in his throat, his fixed gaze on Fafnir feeling heavy.

_He looks so much like his mother-_

Arthur finally comes to, shaking his head. “Raihan was so _worried_ about you he _lost_ to his little _peasant_ rival. Was it worth it? Risking your _brother's_ chances as well?”

Fafnir’s smile disappears and he goes absolutely silent. His hands form fists at his sides as he grips the sheets beneath him. _Of course he wasn’t here for Fafnir. He was only here to let lose his frustration._ **_For himself._ **

Faf bit his lower lip before answering. “No... It was… never my intent, Sir. I... hope you can forgive me-“

“Well of course it was not your _intent_ , having intent requires you to _think_ and I do not think you have ever thought your actions through in your _life.”_ Arthur scoffs.

Fafnir's restrained anger made Arthur curl his lip distastefully. He’d respect the boy a little more, if at all, if he ever actually said what he was really thinking. Holding back for fear of upsetting others was cowardice and cowards have no place in this family.

_Clementine would disagree-_

Arthur scowls.

“Do not ask for _my_ forgiveness, ask for the region’s. You should apologize for making them deign to worry about you.”

Fafnir’s eyes looked down at himself and how slowly his body was healing. He winces at almost every word Arthur throws at him, looking back up to respond. “What would you want me to do then? A regional announcement?”

Arthur makes a disgusted noise. “And further _embarrass_ yourself? Please, do not bother. Just...”

He finally looks over Fafnir directly, taking in his son's pale skin and weary body. Something all familiar… 

“You look…” Arthur trails off… 

_“You look beautiful.” Arthur plants a soft kiss onto the side of her bald head. “Just as beautiful as the day I met you.”_

_She lets out her signature gentle chuckle, something that always made Arthur’s heart sing. That giggle could even put a smile on a Snubull’s face. “Bet I look better than you, looks like you haven’t slept in weeks! Should I be worried?” Clementine Uther-Khoth weakly punches playfully at her husband’s shoulder. The tubes and IVS pull at her skin, forcing her to pull back wincing with a low hiss escaping her clenched jaw. Collecting herself, she changes the subject. “How are my boys? Hope they haven't given you too much hell.”_

_Arthur forces a grin, trying to laugh softly. The state of his wife brought tears to his eyes, but he had to stay strong for her. He believed if he stayed strong, she’ll be, too, and she’ll come home someday soon._ **_They’ll get through this._ ** _“They are right outside. Arguing over who gets to say they love you more probably. Want me to let them in?”_

_Clem lets out a weak sigh with her eyes on the door, shaking her head. “Not yet… Sweet little things….. Arthur?” She reaches out and squeezes his hand with as much strength as she could before her gaze connected with his._

_“Yes my love?”_

_“When I’m gone, you need to take care of them.” Her eyes match their eldest son’s, radiant color like the reds in a sunset and stern like a stubborn Tauros._

_“What are you talking about, we will get throu-“_

_“Promise me, Arthur. You’ll be a good father, even without me. I know it, you have to. Please.” She interjected, slight tears beaded at the corners of her eyes but not enough to slip out and down her cheeks. She was too weak to cry, and that made Arthur’s stomach drop._

_Before he could answer the door swung open, and a six year old Faf comes in carrying a two year old Rai on his feet while both brothers play and giggle._

_“Mum!!” Their eldest gleefully ran up to her bed after gently setting his baby brother down on the ground, thankful for seeing her again._

_“Mummy!” Raihan called out, running over to stand next to his brother. The opposite side of the bed from Arthur._

_“My boys! It’s only been a bit and you've gotten so big!” She strokes each of their cheeks, slight tears still dawned in her eyes. “Behaving for daddy I hope? Don’t let me down my lil’ Rookidee!”_

_Fafnir giggled, leaning in to her touch. “Always Mum! I took Rai out to play yesterday! On the swings!”_

_“Good, good… and how’s my lil’ Toxel? Tamed that Rattata’s nest of hair yet?” Her fingers combed Rai’s knotted locks of curls, frowning playfully at the boy. “Looks like it's gotten worse.”_

_“Muuummy!” Rai rolled his eyes and giggled, he hugged onto her arm while looking back at her._

_“When are you coming home?” Fafnir’s voice breaks the cheerful illusion. Clem and Arthur only stare at their eldest, faces blank as to try to never show how bad everything was._

_Being the stronger of the two, Clem gives her son her warm smile. “Soon, dear. Soon.”_

“... terrible.”

Arthur sighs deeply, slowly sinking more into his seat as his nose points down at the ground. Taking a breather, he looked back up to his eldest son. “They uh... been treating you alright. In here?” Was all he could say awkwardly.

Fafnir was quite taken back by how Arthur was acting, let alone such a question that concerned Fafnir’s well being. It was so unlike his father to do so and now all he's wondering is why he came here. _Was it more than just a few signatures?_

“I- uh… yeah, I guess… they finally took the tube running from my lung out days ago, I feel like I can breathe again-“ Fafnir gave a soft chuckle. “...I just wish I could walk around freely.”

Arthur doesn’t listen to Fafnir's words, he just looks over the room with a tired eye. All hospital rooms look the same of course, but being in one for this long brought back memories. The many months spent visiting his wife in a room just like this one, the many tears cried alone in his marital bed, he would do anything to prevent all that. Many regrets he would wipe off the face of the earth. He felt so powerful as the Chairman but so powerless as a husband, _as a father._

Arthur places the papers down, stands up quickly and leaves without a glance to his son. “Sign these. I will pick them up tomorrow.”

_Don’t show weakness. Be a good father. For Fafnir. For Clem._

He lost his way with Fafnir a long time ago, so he focuses on Raihan. It’s what Clem would want, he would hope… 

Without thought Fafnir’s feet met the cold floor, ripping his IV out, and the machines blaring as their wires slipped off his body. He just had to follow his father, something in him forced his hand. He just wanted his love again and after these fourteen years this was the closest he came.

Fafnir leaned against the door frame, hand clasped over his open wound as blood dripped down to where the IV needle used to be, peering into the hallway at his father. “W- wait- Sir- Fath...er... ”

Arthur scowls as he turns around. “What are you _doing_? You’re in here to get better, not to run amuck like some sort of animal!”

He stomps back and grabs Fafnir's good shoulder, dragging him back into his room as the nurses swarm over them. 

Arthurs barks orders as the nurses wrestle Faf back into bed, holding him down, stopping his bleeding, and reinserting his IV into the other arm.

“I expect him to be in a different room by _tomorrow_. I will check in on it personally to make sure it is done right, hell put him in the penthouse suite if you have one, he is your bloody Champion after all!”

_Clementine demanded no special treatment, not even for the champion's wife._

Arthur clears his throat, adjusts his trenchcoat, and storms off.

“And will someone get him a _wheelchair_ at least?”

Fafnir just laid against the bed as the nurses tended to him. Same old Faf, thinking Arthur turned a leaf. _Why does he still have his hopes up?_ _Well he was this close, maybe next time he’ll be closer?_ Faf could only dream as a slight smile spread across his face. 

At the mention of a wheelchair from the hall made him snicker, the nurses trying to get a hold of his attention only to have Fafnir ignoring them and deep in thought.

  
He relaxed against the sheets, eyes up at the ceiling as he sighed. _Maybe next time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


	15. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fafnir gets out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally something wholesome-

Fafnir was welcomed to an empty house, not even a servant in sight yet the front doors were unlocked. For it being the afternoon and the first day home after 6 long weeks in the hospital Fafnir felt it was odd, but he nonchalantly shrugged it off while speed walking into the kitchen. Oh how he missed his favorite Galarian sharp cheddar and the taste of Rockruffy Road.  _ Food. _ Raihan did manage to slip him some Goldeen crackers during his hospital stay, but he was never allowed to stuff his face with what he really wanted. Not until now.

Fafnir's face was already in the fridge, eyes darting to every small package of different foods as if he's never eaten once in his life. He ended up lining all of them up on an open counter, from cheeses to sodas to even ice cream. From the look of it the servants packed the fridge with Fafnir's favorite foods to welcome him back home.

With a smile on his face Fafnir started with a small package of pecha berry marmalade along with sourdough and fresh whipped miltank butter. Inserting the slices into the toaster and waiting for them to be perfectly crisp to Fafnir’s standards. At the  _ DING _ Fafnir was giddy, joyfully opening the array of jars to then spread them upon the fresh warm toast with their own special, silver butter knives.  _ Oh how long has he been waiting for this? _

Taking a small bite, Fafnir was in heaven. He started to melt, giving a delighted keen before perking up at the sound of the front doors opening and the voice of a familiar boy.

“Faf!” Rai comes skidding in, duffel bag swinging at his side. “Sorry I couldn’t pick you up from the hospital, training went late today!” He’s still in his uniform, too, and sweaty from practically running the whole way up from the front gates. He was... excited? To see his older brother again, back at home instead of cooped up in that terrible, terrible hospital where nothing good ever happened.

Suddenly nervous he shuffles his feet, looking everywhere but his brother’s eyes. “I uh, won! I’ve been doing pretty good... Everyone is really excited to see the Champion’s back so I have to be on my A-game, you know?” 

He eyes the line of jams and jellies Fafnir has on display upon the countertop. “Are you throwing a “party” or something?” 

His face falls a little at the thought of Fafnir celebrating his release with one of his infamous orgies. “Dad’s still home y’know-”

_ He’s not jealous. Goddamnit. _

Fafnir only blinks and snorts a soft chuckle, turning back to his collection of jams and butters. “Nah... this is all just for me...”

Fafnir looks down at the two pieces of toast, taking a moment he then picks up one piece to coat it in his favorite spreads, setting it back down to pick up the other piece. His eyes finally look over to meet his brother’s. “What you want? Pecha or Cheri?”

Raihan feels a smile slowly spread across his face. “.... Cheri please.” His voice is nearly giddy. 

He drops his bag down and slides in next to his brother, nervous energy radiating off of him. “I’m happy you’re home.” He says quietly, eyes following the knife as Fafnir spreads the jelly. “It’s too quiet without you here.”

He really did miss Faf... even the not-so-good parts.

Fafnir only looks down at him, offering the piece after perfectly spreading equal amounts of Cheri jam and whipped butter, slowly raising his brow. _ Raihan? Happy? He's home? Is that so?  _

“Missed me? Heh. Did this world turn upside down with me gone, eh? What's next, Dad actually gives me a hug?”

Fafnir winces instinctively from using the word “dad”, he turns to face back to his jams before putting all of it away back into the fridge in complete silence.

Raihan rolls his eyes at his brother's self-deprecating attitude. “Uhh  _ yeah _ I missed you. I usually see you like every other day-“

Rai blushes red thinking about how those almost everyday visits usually end. He had enjoyed the break from getting beaten up, but...

Jerking off these last few weeks had always left him feeling unsatisfied.

“A- anyways- thanks for the toast!” He crams the rest of the bread in his cheeks..

“Uh- you're.... welcome.”

Fafnir still faces the open fridge after catching that rosy tint on the boy’s cheeks in the corner of his eye, feeling his own change color. He closes it up to walk back over to his neatly lined up cheeses on the counter, unable to pick which one he wants to cut first.

His cheeks were still red and his mind raced, only shushing his thoughts with the food in front of him. Over the weeks and the countless hours of Raihan visiting, and not to mention all the memories from  _ that _ night, Fafnir was actually starting to warm up to the kid. And what was even weirder is he hasn't even had an outburst in a week? So much boiled within him, wanting answers to why this sudden of a change, how could he  _ even _ change? Nothing has changed at all at home, he still has yet to be accepted by his own father, Raihan is still the rea...son....

_ Is he? _

Fafnir doesn't even know anymore.

He puts down the ripped open package and the special cheese knife, turning to face his baby brother. His own face was a mix of emotions as all he could do is just stare, words never finding their way to Fafnir's tongue.

Raihan swallowed the toast down painfully, the bread scratching at his throat. Why the hell did he do that. He was such an idiot.

He watches Faf study the cheeses like a particularly intense battle, but he freezes up when the older man turns to face him, just staring blankly deep into Rai’s soul.

“Uhhh.” Raihan meets his gaze awkwardly. “Are they not the kind you like? I helped the butler pick some out but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you eat moldy cheese before. And not the kind that’s like, supposed to be moldy- I’m just- I’m going to leave now.” 

He throws the duffel bag’s strap back over his shoulder and turns to step away, heading for the doorway to the hall.

“Wait.” Fafnir's voice cuts the air sternly, but without the anger that usually lingered in his voice.

When Rai stopped to turn back their eyes met, Fafnir was frozen. His cheeks grew redder, he was embarrassed for such an awkward moment, for feeling like he actually wants to see Rai. Maybe things should go back the way they were..... no..... Fafnir definitely doesn't want that. After the many weeks of thinking about it, Rai making him smile even the slightest from his gifts of Fafnir's favorite snacks, Rai actually making him giggle from tripping into his room a few times, something lit up in both of them. And it wasnt from Fafnir alone, he hates to admit it but Rai takes some of the credit. The blame. _ The blame for something special. _

Raihan was stopped in his tracks. Obeying Fafnir- that’s what he was best at.  _ He’s...feeling like Butterfree in his tummy? _ Faf still wants to talk to him. Even if it’s just to yell at him, or to kick in his stomach to force Rai to vomit up his toast. 

Faf was back and things were back to normal now, hopefully, like Rai had never gotten him put in the hospital in the first place.

Fafnir didn't move a muscle, he just shook his head and breathed out, steeling his mind and finding his words. “You..... don't have to run.”

He bit his lower lip before crossing his arms and leaning back against the countertop, eyes on Rai with a soft expression. “They are fine. All my favorites actually, that's why I couldn't choose just one at first.”

Rai swallows. “Okay.” His duffel makes a soft thud as it hits the ground.

Running from Fafnir was never really an option anyway. If he really wanted, Faf would just hunt him down like he usually would… Used to. 

“I’m glad.” Raihan spoke softly. He didn’t even know why he had wanted to make Fafnir's welcome home “party” as good as he can, just kept on brushing it off as if it was his fault Faf was hurt in the first place. Because why else would he want to make Faf happy? To see his smile or his eyes light up-

Raihan can hear his own brain calling himself out for being gay and maybe a little inappropriate.

Fafnir turned to cut into the freshly opened extra sharp Galarian cheddar, turning back to eye Raihan. “Want a piece?”

He couldn't help but give the boy a soft grin, quickly forcing a frown and his eyes back on the knife at hand.

He finally gave himself a look around, noticing his own nails have gotten so long and how his mother's scrunchie was around his left wrist. His own hair was down and a bit matted, no eyeliner and make-up donning the uncovered side of his face. He wore his ripped up blood red tank top and his tattered skinny jeans, not to mention his steel toed boots, and his signature jacket void of his body from being tossed onto the piano bench earlier. 

He then cut a small piece of cheddar to stuff into his mouth.

Raihan’s eyes drifted across his brother’s back, his arms and shoulders that are slightly toned were usually covered up by his signature army jacket and same went for his now exposed lower back with two dimples hugging the hem of his jeans, but now they were out in the open for all to see- but right now they were all for him.  _ Keep your eyes on his face- it’s not that hard- _

Raihan stares at the cheese instead. Safe. Not attractive at all.

_ Man I wish Faf would look at me like he does that cheese... no, NO that’s WEIRD. _

“Oh, you bet I want a piece of that… cheese.” He takes a seat awkwardly at the kitchen island across from his brother, tapping his fingers quickly on the countertop. “Heh, it’s weird seeing you with your hair down.” He says nervously, kicking at himself on the inside. “Think the first time I saw it down was when I first took you to the hospital. I guess you did take it out the night before- when you were- drunk...” He winces a little at bringing up the memory. “S-sorry… again... ”

Fafnir silently cuts three pieces before grabbing a plate from the cabinet above his head. He places the plate in front of Rai without making eye contact. “I only take it out when I sleep- and showers- other than that..... yeah, that's it.”

He goes back to rip into a new package of cheese, cutting into it to take another slice into his mouth.

Raihan doesn’t even like cheese. But Fafnir offered and they were having a weird, lovely brother bonding moment so he obligingly bit into the slice given to him. 

It’s gross. Raihan forces the first bite down, and scrapes his tongue against his teeth as if to try to get rid of the taste.

“Mmmm.” He chokes out. “Thats some. High quality.” 

He’ll just have to hide it in his pocket and feed it to Basturd later. That poor Pokémon will eat anything.

Fafnir only chuckles, from years of being Raihan’s brother he does know one thing. The kid’s not fond of cheddar. Fafnir knows well from the many years of their father preparing Rai’s favorite meals, never including cheese into his dish.

But Fafnir had to give it to him, the boy was willing to have a try and just for him.

He then slides his own plate of cut cheese next to Raihan’s, elbows on the counter as he stands adjacent to his brother. Leaning in to eat with him. _ Near him. So close to him. _

“You don't have to eat it.”

“Nooooo it’s good!” Rai takes a big bite out of his slice and immediately regrets it. The horrible texture, the way it sticks to his teeth, the foul aftertaste-

But he swallows it down, only cringing a little. “It’s… great… just milk gone- bad… ”

When he looks up he sees Fafnir leaning in and his face goes red, eyes immediately darting back down to the table. “Okay, I don’t really like it.” He says quietly, unable to lie with Fafnir so close to him. “Cheese is  _ gross _ ... unless it’s melted. Then it’s fine.”

Fafnir snorts in his face, giving a short lived smirk before taking a bite of his own cheese. “Your loss then.”

He leans back, walking over to put the rest of the cheese away along with the many jams and butters that still lingered on the countertops.

_ Fuck, whats gotten into me?  _ plagued Fafnir’s mind.

Raihan opens his mouth for a witty retort, but his throat dries up at the familiar sound of hiking boots coming down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Raihan.” Arthur greets him warmly. “You did a good job in League training today. Especially against that embarrassment from Spikemuth.” He looks over at Fafnir and seems surprised to see him there. “Oh, Fafnir. I suppose today was your release date, was it not? I am sure everyone will be pleased to know the Gym Challenge is back on track.”

“I expect to see you both at the table for dinner tonight. It has been far too long since we have had a proper meal together, as a family.” And with that, Arthur takes his leave.

Fafnir only just stares at his father the whole time, narrowing his eyes as the man walked back down into the hallway he came from. Dinner..... more like a war room. “I’ll be there, Sir...”

Fafnir’s eyes darted to the ground, thinking how close he was to being loved again during Arthur’s hospital visit. He’ll behave this time, only to please his father.

Raihan’s eyes were on his brother, forcing out an awkward chuckle. “See you at dinner-”

Fafnir packed the rest of the items back into the fridge, got to not overeat for dinner. Maybe this time will be better? Interactions with Raihan has changed somewhat? And he feels better than he usually does so...

Fafnir sighs softly, hoping for the best as he turns heel and leaves for the servant’s kitchen to ask what time dinner is. But not without Raihan following behind.

* * *

Raihan hurries upstairs, quickly changing out of his dirty uniform into something more appropriate. 

He had to make himself look presentable for dinner, scrubbing at his teeth and dousing himself in stolen deodorant spray from Fafnir. He considered taking a shower, but he felt he would take too long...

Fafnir walked out of the shower and down the hall, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and towel around his skinny hips, he walked through his open door and closed it behind him gently before picking out clothes. He decided to go casual as he donned a blood red turtleneck, nice untouched skinny jeans, and black army boots that went up right above his ankle, unlike his usual that went to his knee. He even wore his mother's gold chain around his neck, it laid proudly against the fabric of his chest while Fafnir looked over at his full body mirror in the corner of his childhood’s room. 

_ All he was missing was her cloak.  _ Fafnir chuckled to himself.  _ Oh Mum... _

Raihan, on the other hand, wore his usual Wyndon streetwear. Swimming in an oversized hoodie and shorts he looked more like someone getting ready to go out for a jog than anyone of riches. 

He stepped through the doorway, the first after their father taking a seat at the table to Arthur’s left. 

“Raihan.” Arthur nods at him in greeting. 

“Hey Dad.” Raihan smiles weakly.

Fafnir is next to step into the room, hair down and in his nice, casual wear. He felt like their mother entering the room, grand and noble, but instead of taking her empty seat he took the one adjacent to his brother, on their father’s right. 

“Sorry for my delay, Sir. I had to clean myself of hospital sick. Don't want either of us to catch a cold.”

“Sit down, Fafnir.” Arthur says in acknowledgement. 

Raihan looks over at his brother and quickly looks back down at his plate, trying his hardest to cover up the obvious change of tint to his cheeks.  _ Why is he dressed up so handsomely- _

Arthur clears his throat, turning to his favored son. “Raihan, would you like to go over your battles today in League training?”

Raihan groans. “Not really...”

Fafnir’s pleasant smile turned to a frown as if he was just the wind, his eyes followed from his father to Rai again. Wincing at the thought of the Championship. He knew he’d win against Raihan, despite the boy possessing their father’s terrifying G-max Duraladon, but Fafnir felt content, and even more so at how nervous his baby brother looked every time the subject was brought up. But it still hurt when all his accomplishments were never acknowledged.

Raihan explains about his battle strategy, carefully laying out his plans on using weather effects to his advantage in the Finals.

Arthur slaps his knee in delight. “Genius! Making a name for yourself with weather effects! That is what I like to see Raihan, initiative. Real drive, now that is what makes a good trainer.” 

He claps a hand on Raihan’s shoulder. “I am really, truly proud of you son. More proud than I have ever been.”

Fafnir’s eye twitches, gaze on Raihan, he could feel what he used to feel build up inside him. The jealousy, the longing, the envy, he wanted to be in Rai’s spot badly. Their father cherishing him, congratulating him, being proud of him.  _ He wants that so bad. _

Tight fists formed under the table as Fafnir used everything in him to keep his cool,  _ he’s so close to having father’s gratitude that he needs to show he can calm down.  _

Taking a deep breath, he decides to talk out of turn, picking up his fork to play with a cooked carrot. “Weather effects... isn't that Trainer’s School stuff?”

Raihan laughs it off. “I mean- I got the idea from Faf’s battles. He’s always had troubles with weather effects so I’ve been building my team around them.” Raihan bites his lip. “And it’s not Trainer’s School stuff. It’s an underestimated battle tactic.”

Arthur fixes Fafnir a cold stare. “I do not think you are in the position to be passing judgement over your future usurper now, Fafnir.” He cocks an eyebrow in disappointment.

Fafnir’s fork scraps against his plate.  _ So this is his fixed fate now? _

Not being the best of trainers but still a trainer of high skill, Fafnir always took pride in himself. He never paraded around with fancy Pokémon from his father, always caught the Pokémon on his own. He has Basturd to prove how strong he is. His trusty Dracovish was one of his first Pokémon he ever caught, or well, created. Accidentally stumbling upon the fossils on his own, he brought them to a scientist, using his father’s credit card to pay for it’s restoration. Upon it coming to life, Fafnir named it after what came to his mind first. The crude word of Bastard, but being the ripe age of 10 he never knew of it’s correct spelling and henceforth, Basturd was born. 

His eyes met his father’s cold stare, his own brows furrowing in a bit of anger. He then looks down at Arthurs plate, showing subservience. “My apologies, Sir. I’m not feeling... fully myself, tonight.”

Sensing his mistake, Raihan quickly backtracks. “I mean- everyone has trouble with weather effects! That’s why I want to specialize in them-“

“You do not have to defend yourself Raihan, you pointed out one of Fafnir’s weaknesses and any good trainer would take the advice and use it to his advantage, to become  _ better _ .” His stare on Fafnir becomes more of a stern glare.

Fafnir’s lip quivers, his eye twitches, his grip on his fork intensifies. His own glare almost matched his father’s when he looked back up, gritting his own teeth, forcing out a quiet reply. “I am already  _ better. _ ”

Arthur just shakes his head. “A _ real _ trainer would know that you should take any opportunity to become better, and not be satisfied just by being adequate.”

Raihan’s voice shakes when he speaks up. “Dad, Faf’s already the Champion- I don’t think that’s just ‘adequate’ when he can beat you.”

Arthur huffs and settles back down into his thorne. “He may be, but what will he do when you defeat him? He will have no title then-“ He turns to face Fafnir once more, eyes blazingly cold. “After  _ your brother _ takes over the Championship. Will you still think you are  _ better? _ ”

“ _ As if _ **_I’ll let him!_ ** ” Fafnir slams his fits on the table, face red and his eyes on fire. “ **_AS IF I’LL LET THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WIN AGAINST ME?_ ** ”

He growls inches from his father’s face. “I’ll be the Champion until the day I die…  **_watch me_ ** _. _ ”

They were leaning in so close, almost forehead against forehead with both their teeth grit but Fafnir being the only one to bare fangs rather than Arthur’s average canines.

**_“I won against you, you think your lil’ prodigy is strong enough? Huh?”_ **

“ **STOP IT!** ” Raihan punctuates his anger by clenching his fist around the glass he was holding, too tightly. Glass shards fly over the table, and Raihan gasps as they puncture the soft flesh of his palm, his other hand gripping his wrist as blood pooled down his fingers.

He clutches his bloody hand to his chest and looks out over the dining room table at what remains of his torn up family. “Both of you. Mum wouldn’t.... she wouldn’t want this. Dad, you’re- you’re just  _ cruel! _ And Faf-“ His voice cracks and he looks away, tears gathering up at the corners of his eyes.

He runs away, hand dripping blood onto the marble and eyes flowing with tears. He was stupid to think that Fafnir had changed, that he viewed him any differently now. He was still that piece of shit, fuck up of a little brother.

_ Miracle child. Yeah, right. _

Fafnir bit his lip, his eyes following Rai’s every move, every twitch of his bloodied fingers, even when Raihan ran out the doorway, disappearing down the hall.

It was silent now, Fafnir still leaned in close to his father but his eyes were still on the doorway to the hall. 

His brows furrowed and his fangs dug into his lower lip harder. He slowly leans back, resting against his seat but never pulling his gaze away from the open hall. Breathing in and out. “ _...damn. _ ”

Arthur's face is set in stone, going back to eating his now cold meal emotionlessly. “Eat your dinner, Fafnir.”

_ Don’t admit weakness by showing you care.  _

* * *

Raihan slams the door to his room and throws himself on the bed, carefully avoiding his wound as his back meets the sheets. He gently peels his blood speckled hoodie off, dropping it to the floor, and gives a swift kick to his stereo, blasting loud metal from one of Fafnir’s rival bands, Iron Mawile. He kept the CD around for such occasions like these, mostly to keep Fafnir out with his pettiness. It works sometimes. 

His focus was on his hand now, using his bedside lamp for light as he tried his best to pick out the small pieces of glass, but his tears made the task almost impossible. At first it didn’t really hurt at all, but now everything started to ache. Even a slight movement of a tendon caused sharp pain and even more sobs to emanate from him. That was also the other reason to play loud tunes, to cover up every sound he made. 

Gathering up all the needed items, Fafnir slowly walked up to his baby brother’s door, a small plastic bag swinging from his forearm as his fist extended out to pound sternly against the wood. Needing Raihan to hear he's here.

“Rai! Let me in...... Please.” He kept content, face gentle but stiff.

Raihan tried his best to ignore the pounding on his door, it seemed that every pound lined up with his droned out sobs, but his brother's insistence was legendary like it's always been. 

With a shaky sigh and a sniffle, he flips the stereo off and tries his best to not look like he was sobbing only mere seconds ago. “Come in-”

Fafnir opens the door, still in the same outfit from dinner with the only change being his hair was up like usual, in the same scrunchie their mother used to wear. He followed the small specs of blood that trailed from the dining table to the room, relieved he found it’s source and worried at the sight of his hand, which was still bleeding badly. Taking wide steps over, he knelt in front of Raihan, his shins pressed against the carpet as he set the bag down to his side, rummaging through it before pulling out a pair of small tweezers and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

“Gimme your hand.” Fafnir spoke calmly.

Raihan only sneers, hand still tucked close to his chest and blood now absorbing into his black shirt. “Why are you even trying to help a _ piece of shit _ like me? Don’t you have a title to  _ defend _ or something?”

Even through his anger from his brother’s words at the table, he couldn’t help the constant feeling in his hand, which started to throb in pain, and so he held it out to Fafnir while holding back tears. His tries at pulling the pieces out had likely only made the wounds worse, pushing them further in and perhaps tearing the skin worse. He hoped Fafnir could make everything better, but by now he was just pushing his luck. 

Fafnir just kept silent, disinfecting the tweezers thoroughly after handing Raihan a flashlight. “Keep it aimed at your palm, okay?”

He goes back into his bag, pulling out a plastic cup and fresh gauze before taking hold of Rai’s hand gently. “This will sting...” And without notice Fafnir ripped a small piece out first. Pulling the small ones before the large, he didn't want more blood to mask the many smaller pieces that scattered throughout his palm. He blocked everything out and stayed focused, never wincing at Rai’s whimpers and cries while he kept as gently and fast as he could, like one would rip a bandaid off. If you can call it gentle...

The reason Fafnir was doing this cause for once... he cared. This wasn't for his own gain, he felt like Raihan deserved this. Fafnir's care that is. This was all a thanks for standing up for him, and an apology for his own behavior.  _ For being the worst brother there is. _

Rai hissed through his teeth at every yank at his skin, but Faf’s way of working was a lot better than his was.  _ A lot better.  _ His hand shook the flashlight, light dancing around the room and sparking off of the glass. Fafnir made a small comment about it, but let it slide as he kept up his work. Both brothers are silent, the only sound is Raihans hitched breathing.

Once Fafnir was certain he got every last piece, he sways Raihan’s palm in the light to find any glint. Thankfully for him there was nothing, but the familiar shine of blood. With a relieved sigh he let go of his brother, turning over to grab a hold of the gauze, soaking the large snow white sheets in alcohol before dabbing it over Rai’s wounds. There's the only time Fafnir winces, he knows how much it burns and from the way Rai instinctively pulled away every time Fafnir pressed the gauze to him, but infection wasn't an option in his eyes. After he was certain it was all cleaned up, he took some dry sheets to place it on most of the wounds and then bandaged them up with medical tape.

He's done this before, many times, on himself, he knows how everything feels. The way pain shoots through his body at every pull of a piece and the strong sting of the disinfectant leaves in its wake. Fafnir would say the feeling is familiar, blaming it on his usual bar fights and rowdy nights in Spikemuth. 

After everything was done he stills in front of his younger brother, breathing in and out with his eyes shut gently and his grip still on the tweezers. He then opens them, looking up into cyan. “I'm sorry for calling you that. I was just... mad.”

“You’re always mad. And you always say that kind of stuff.” He admits, pulling his bandaged hand back to the safety of his chest. He tries to hold eye contact but fails, having to look off to the side somewhere on the ground. “But thanks. You didn’t have to do this. I coulda done it on my own.”

“Yeah... I know.” Fafnir reached out, gently pulling at his wounded hand for his lips to ghost over his bandaged knuckles. He just didn't really know what he was doing that moment, just going with the flow at whatever felt right to him and so far he wished he could just kiss everything better like their mother used to do. “I meant it before... but, this time..... I didn't.” His eyes dart from Raihan’s knuckles up to his face, Faf winces then blinks. “At least I think.”

Keeping eye contact, he peppers soft kisses against his knuckles and soon down to his naked wrist. He kept following up his forearm, kisses ending at Rai’s clothed shoulder. He lingered there for a moment, calculating on what happens next and watching Rai’s every move. 

“You think?” Rai scoffs, but his face softens. “...I’ll take it-” His breath catches at the first soft press of Fafnir’s lips on his neck, his own breathing growing shallower and his heart rate picks up. He tries his best to stay still, caught between flinching away and leaning in. His eyes stay focused on his brother’s, pupils dilated and curious on what Fafnir’s intending to do.

Raihan’s gaze was so welcoming, the same familiar cyan but warm and inviting unlike the stern, intimidating gaze of their father’s. Leaning in Fafnir’s nose brushed against his baby brother’s and soon enough he closed the gap between them. It's been many months since he's ever kissed someone. He was never really the kissing type to begin with, almost all of the orgies he hosted never merited Faf to kiss even a single soul. He was never really close to anyone in his life, reserving his lips for only the very closest which wasn’t that large of a number. And from the 6 weeks of being stuck in a tiny room with the only interaction being his brother, it was safe to say something felt different...

Raihan knows how high Fafnir values kissing, in all their time together they’ve only kissed once and it was initiated by Raihan, so Fafnir making the first move means the world to him. His heads spinning, lost in the sensations. He didn’t know how good of a kisser he himself was, probably terrible, but he just went with what felt good, felt right. Fafnir kisses were nowhere near Leon’s childsplay, so addictive and intoxicating he put Raihan’s brain on standstill.

Fafnir’s fingertips skim against his baby brother’s cheek, cradling his jaw and continuing the chain of kisses. It was obvious Raihan was new to this, but of course Fafnir led him in dance, teaching him with every clash of their lips.

Finally pulling away Fafnir lingered inches from his face, hooded crimson eyes looking back into the boy’s cyan. His baby brother’s breathing quivered but sound hushed, matching his own as if they were in sync with each other. Everything felt surreal, as if all of this was just a dream and soon Fafnir would be blinking awake in his own bed in his penthouse, all before and after the hospital never happened. 

“Why are you like this...” Fafnir let out in whisper.

And oh wasn’t that a loaded question. Talking with Fafnir was like walking through a minefield, Raihan never knew what would set his brother off or disarm him.  _ But everything’s different now. _

“You made me like this.” He settles for, because Fafnir revels in the credit, addicted to the thought of how much he affects his brother.

His fingers comb and tangle through Rai’s dreads, gripping and pulling softly. His eyes that usually were like daggers were now soft but piercing, hooking into Raihan’s soul and never letting go. Possessiveness was always something deep inside Fafnir, fueled by his own pain and past, and now it started bubbling up to the top. He pressed their foreheads together, grip still on his dreads, and slowly rubbed their noses together while staring into his brother’s eyes.

“Perfect?” The words fell off Fafnir’s tongue. “ _ Addicting _ ?”

Raihan was used to being praised for things like his battle prowess, rarely his appearance, but hearing them come from Fafnir was so, so much different. He keens and melts under Fafnir's grasp, weakly gripping onto his brother's turtleneck for support. 

“You too-” He says lamely. “A-addicting....” Raihan feels naked under Fafnir's gaze, exposed to the world under maroon lights.

Fafnir slowly slipped into Rai’s lap, glaring possessively as his hands slowly wrapped around the boy’s wrists, giving them a gentle squeeze while pressing them down against the sheets. 

“Being in that bed was torture...for those long weeks...” Fafnir grumbled under his breath. “I wanted to do sooo much... to you... at first I wanted to punch you...”

He grips his wrists tighter. “But then I wanted to fuck you~”

“O- oh-?” Raihan stutters. He... doesn’t know how to think about that. They’d done so much together already, Fafnir taking so many of his firsts- mostly by force. But, his virginity...

He really wanted to save it. For someone really special, someone that wasn’t of his own blood.... someone he loved.  _ Leon.  _

“N- not yet...” He whispers. “Please?  _ Please, _ Fafnir.”

_ Maybe he’ll be able to have sex with Leon first and then lie to Fafnir about it- _

Fafnir blinks before nodding in understanding. “It's better later than now anyways, your hand needs to heal up in time for- Finals...”

Rai nods. “Can we… just talk?”

Fafnir had yet to answer as he stood back onto his feet, walking around the bed and finally laying upon it, padding the empty space next to him before tucking his arms underneath his cranium giving him extra support against one of Raihan’s silk pillows. Raihan took the invitation, laying next to him with his shoulder touching his brother’s and his wounded hand tucked up close to his own chest, both of them looking up at the glow in the dark stars that littered his ceiling much like Fafnir’s room. 

“Hm- anything on your mind?” He can't believe he's asking Raihan this. Being this close to the boy or even viewing him as if an equal. That was possibly one thing that pulled at Fafnir, the new feelings he felt with Raihan. Or maybe removing the worse ones and fueling those old ones he's always had but would never admit? 

“Oh you know.” He shrugs and sighs. He couldn’t mention Dad, that’d turn the mood quick. “Been having a- rough time at League training....” he trails off. He can’t fully admit what was on his mind but he can at least be a bit truthful. He can never tell his plan to hand the Championship over to Leon…

“Hm- anyone I should be worried about?” Fafnir playful whispers, when he was well he’d always be in the VIP booth every training. Watching over what he always called “fresh meat”. The last time being before his hospital stay Fafnir saw none of them were close to being strong enough to take him on, he can be cocky with his ego but he can be organized by knowing what he’s up against.

“Me of course!” Raihan snickers. “No one can beat the Tamer of Dragons!” Except Leon apparently. But Faf doesn’t have to know that.

“As if I'm afraid of you-” Fafnir pokes his side playfully, making Raihan flinch and gasp.

“Uhh- and there’s a dark type specialist that likes you a lot.... not a real good batch this year.”

“Ahh... that kid. Dark gym’s pick yeah? Boy’s head over heels hm? Mate, I must admit, that kid is...” Fafnir whistles, shaking his head before clicking his tongue. “It's just a sort of honour anyone would want to be a dark specialist, especially this far in Finals I mean- without Basturd and experience I would've never made it far, even to take down Dad...”

Fafnir sighs, before being Champion he failed a handful of times in the League. It was the whole reason he finally earned the title at age eighteen. He started at age fourteen.

“But it all worked out in the end, right?” He nudges Faf’s shoulder with his. “Champion... man I can hardly remember a time when you weren’t Champ.”

“Oh calm down it's only been 2 years-“ Faf chuckles, rolling his eyes. He looks up at the glow in the dark stars that littered the ceiling, much like the ones that were up on his. The only difference is their mother never put up Rai’s, was just one of their own servants that did as their mother wished. She thought it would help when they stopped sharing a room together, to help Rai get adjusted on sleeping on his own. Truth was almost every night for a week Rai wandered into Faf’s room, Faf letting him sleep next to him until the break of dawn. It was after she passed, but before their father’s abuse, before Rai broke their mother’s keystone, _ before everything else. _

His brows furrowed as he looked up at the ceiling, his fingers already wiping the start of tears away. “Raihan...”

Raihan turns over on his side, facing his brother. Usually he’d want to give Faf his space to deal with his emotions but hey, things have already gone off the rails tonight. 

“What’s up big brother?” He asks, using the childish moniker to ease Fafnir somewhat.

“I fucking hate talking about shit-“ Fafnir breathes in, breathes out. “But I guess I just need to get shit off my chest-“

He took some time to collect his thoughts before continuing. “I guess I never truly knew what I... felt about you until now. I thought I was certain I hated you, but now I'm not sure...”

Raihan chewed that over for a little bit. It definitely hurt, being told that Fafnir hated him for the majority of his life. He knew it of course, real deep down but he had still hoped somehow Fafnir loved him even with all the abuse he put him through.

But, at least he’s uncertain about it.

“I’ll take it.” Raihan shrugs.

“From all our time spent...” Fafnir trailed off, staring up at the faux stars above. With a sigh and the pinching of the bridge of his nose he continued. “... I just see you in a different light- now. That's itl. It feels just all so new to me. Like nothing ever… happened between… us...”

Raihan rolls his eyes where his brother can’t see.

_ Like nothing ever happened between us. Uh yeah, easy for you to say, maybe.  _ He hasn’t been putting up with physical, verbal,  _ sexual, _ abuse for many years now. 

Raihan knew that their relationship wasn’t healthy, but he also knew that they had a strange set of circumstances surrounding them. So he didn’t... really blame Fafnir. If his older brother needed a punching bag every so often it was all for the good of Galar, right?

“Like nothing ever happened eh?” Raihan sighs, eyes at the ceiling. “Sounds nice.” He wishes he could feel the same way.

Fafnir blinks up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip. That was the hardest part, admitting everything he's done or even thinking about admitting it.  _ It's ok, it’ll be ok. _

“Raihan. I'm only trying to say that I want things to continue going like this. In a weird way I miss our time there in that room- '' Fafnir thinks back to the hospital. “I- I'm sorry alright. I’ll admit that. I just don’t know where the fuck to start, ok?”

“Well. Saying you’re sorry is a start.” Not much of one, but it's something. “You’ve... done some bad shit, Faf. I put up with it because I  _ love _ you, you’re my  _ brother _ . Maybe we can start working on you loving me, too...”

Fafnir opened his mouth yet nothing came out, as much as he wanted to admit he loved him he couldn't bear to say those words. No one ever returned his “I love you”s and over time Fafnir learned to never say them again. He only just nodded at what Raihan said, the room growing eerily silent.

Raihan licks his lips, wetting them before speaking up. “Remember when we shared a room? That was fun.”

“Yeah. I sometimes think about it.” Fafnir spoke, stuttering as if the words didn't belong together. He shuffles in place, still facing up at the ceiling. “Remember our old swing set?”

“....yeah. I fell off and broke my ankle. And then you carried me the whole way back home. I remember that.” Raihan relaxed against the sheets, the memory washing over him like a plush blanket. “Things were better then.”

_ Things were better then... _

Fafnir’s jaw clenched before releasing, lip quivering and vision blurry, but his voice still stayed soft and controlled. “Yeah... I miss it...”

Ok maybe his voice pitched up a bit, giving the strong, emotionless illusion away.

Raihan’s on a roll now. “Hah, remember when I drew all over the walls with crayon? And you totally tried to take the blame for me but Dad knew… or when I tried to make you pancakes that one day you were sick and I ruined most of the special pans… or when I ran out in that blizzard? Yikes- I was sooo out of it- I thought you were Mum! I probably would have died, huh...” 

His voice trails off, no longer happily reminiscing about the old days. “I definitely would have died.” He breathes out, as if finally coming to the realization himself.

Fafnir was looking at Raihan now, tears falling down his cheeks as he trembled, fangs digging deep into his lower lip to never allow any sounds escape through his lips. But it wasn't successful, his hushed sniffles could be heard clear enough and Fafnir wasn't ready to let his lip go.

“Faf?” He whispers. “I know you’re better with this kinda stuff when you’re drunk, but... maybe we can try to, you know... have a healthy conversation?”

He sits up on the bed, shins against the sheets as he leaned to look down at his brother. “Let’s use some ‘I statements’.  _ I _ .... miss Mum. Obviously. And I, also, miss you. Even though you’re still here I miss.... how things used to be between us. Before everything.”

_ Before the birthday. Before the bracelet. _

“Now it’s your turn.” Rai pouts.

Fafnir only just breaks out in chuckles, heavy laughter mixed with harsh sniffles. “This is the  _ stupidest  _ shit I'd ever expect coming from you...”

He covers his face with his forearm, everything covered except for his lips. “Well..... there's things I- GAH- wish were....” He struggles a bit, finding all of this stupid despite trying it out. “...different- but- sometimes things just happen the way they do- and it fucking sucks but- shit happens-”

Raihan nods, a bright smile lighting up his face that Fafnir was going with the flow for once. “That technically wasn’t an  _ I _ statement but I’ll let it pass because I’m really,  _ really _ happy you’re trying.”

Fafnir sighs and Raihan hums, trying to think of one next. “I... wish I could make Dad go easier on you. I don’t know why he’s such a douche sometimes.... I feel like you take your anger for him out on me...” He admits.

“Yeah, whatever...” Fafnir rolls his eyes playfully, snickering at how ridiculous the concept of “I statements” are. He perks up at the sound of “Dad”, some sort of rage building up within him as he listens to Rai continue.  _ “Isn't it obvious, Rai?  _ **_Look at me._ ** _ ” _

Fafnir’s glare bore holes into Raihan as he gestured to his own body, mostly his face. He had their mother’s same maroon eyes, her same fangs, her same hairstyle, even her same outfit, sorta? 

_ “Only an idiot can’t read between the lines,  _ **_Raihan-_ ** _ Why do you think he can’t tell me he loves me-” _ Fafnir’s uncovered lip starts to quiver and his hands form fists. “But- I have hope you see...  _ Everyone gets over something eventually. _ ”

“I love you!” Raihan throws his arms up in an outburst. “Is my love not enough? The region’s? All your adoring fan’s? Why is Dad's your deciding factor? Who cares about what that old man thinks! You have love already around you, Faf!”

“And Mum loved you, too.” Raihan whispered. “You know that. She loved you. Both of us.”

_ ”You don’t understand. I just want to be placed on the same pedestal as you are, being the face of the family- maybe even- even a ‘good job’ or maybe just-“  _ Fafnir lets out a shaky sob.  _ “... I don't know anymore...” _

Raihan sighs, falling back into the bed beside him. “I’ll drop it.”

He looks back over at Fafnir and tentatively pats the small spot next to him. “Cuddling offers still open bro. That’s how we ended it last time.”

Fafnir stayed where he was, his trembling growing still and when he felt like he calmed himself down he rolled onto his side to let his hair down, wrapping the scrunchie around his wrist before opening up his arms. “I’ll take you up on it.” He gives Rai a soft smile, wiping his own eyes occasionally with the cuff of his sleeve.

Nervously, he puts a hand on Fafnir’s thigh. Then he takes a risk by scooting closer to lay his head against his brother's chest.

“You smell good.” Raihan mutters. “Is that cologne?”

“Well- yeah- put some on after I got outta the shower…” He takes a whiff of Raihan’s shoulder, smelling something familiar. At first he thought it was himself, but then he realized he put on a different kind after the shower... “Is that my deodorant?”

“Mmmaybe.” Raihan’s caught red handed. “Perrrhaps.”

Fafnir couldn’t help but blush at the thought of it, he should be mad, right? But something about his baby brother smelling just like him added onto his possessiveness.  _ It was cute. _

“Okay.” Fafnir let out, instinctively pulling Raihan closer.

Raihan lies there, both brothers consumed by silence once more but Raihan never felt comfortable in silence. “I’m... going to turn in. You sleeping in here tonight orrr....” he trails off. “I don’t want to... ask you to do anything you don’t want but if you did want to stay... that’s fine with me.”

Fafnir gave a soft nod while letting Raihan go, sitting up and stretching before fumbling with his boots. He felt the need to feel some sort of heat source next to him like the night they spent together in this same room.

“I’ll stay. Cause I feel like it.” He robotically spoke in a joking manner, focused on getting his jeans off next and lastly his turtleneck. Fafnir always preferred sleeping in the nude, but he’ll have boxers on for now.

Raihan lies back on his bed after taking off his blood stained shirt, trying to keep still as Fafnir joins him. It’s awkward, shirtless lying next to each other while trying not to actually touch at first. 

Raihan gives in first, slowly nudging his way over to curl into his brother’s side, relaxing into the warmth of another body. He wasn’t quite draped over Fafnir- yet- but he lightly rested his head on his shoulder, hand curled up near his bare chest.

Fafnir felt Rai’s fingers comb his slight chest hair, his eyes following his baby brother’s touch all the way up to those cyan eyes of his. He couldn't help it, the palm of his own hand was already at Rai’s baby soft cheek, thumb gently sliding under the boy’s eye.

Rai was something addictive to Fafnir, soft and sweet like Applin cider. A poison Fafnir has grown to possess, weak to it but always kept a good grip on the bottle. In control as what Fafnir believed.

Raihan purrs at the touch, lips quirked slightly. One of his eyes peers open, icy blue turned soft as he gazes up at his older brother. Maybe they could do this, and everything would be fine. He needed Fafnir, enamored when he wasn’t terrified. His brother was so cool, and Raihan looked up to him so much- 

He hid his grin, tucking his head down and butting his forehead against Fafnir's chest. Fafnir snickered, his fingers now running through the boy's dreads as he felt Rai’s hot breath against his skin. “We going to sleep, or what-”

“I mean- I’m comfortable.” Raihan mumbles. He actually is, more than he should be. “You need something else? I think I have some pillows in the closet...” he yawns.

“Nah... I have you- it’s fine.” Fafnir says above a whisper, fingers still playing with the boy's dreads. He couldn't stop running through them, it was relaxing to both the boys. Even though they looked bristly, Rai’s dreads were almost as soft as his smooth cheeks. Dark and plush similar to his own, but it seemed the boy took care of his more than Fafnir did for his own. Faf’s were never this soft, maybe it wasn't just all about shampoo?

Still combing through his baby brother’s hair, Fafnir started to hum. The song was unrecognizable at first, Fafnir getting lost in the sensation between his fingers, but picked himself up and soon enough both could distinctively tell it was lullaby they could never forget. From hums then turned into soft whispers of song, Fafnir of course knowing every word as he pets Rais' mess of hair, singing him to sleep.

Raihan was already tired from the disaster that was dinner, Fafnir singing him to sleep had him falling almost immediately, eyelids fluttering closed as he curled further into Fafnir's chest. “G’nite... big brother.” He yawns.

Fafnir never replied to it, just sung softly until he was sure Rai was out cold. How long did he lay there after? Maybe five minutes? Ten? He just stared up at the ceiling, ears focused on every breath Rai took in and let out in his slumber. 

Even when this felt so perfect, it also felt... wrong. Fafnir looked over at his brother, eyes darting over his features before lingering on the boy’s calm face. He stared at Rai’s closed eyes for a moment before slowly slipping out of bed, tucking a spare pillow between the boy's arms for him to hug before collecting his clothing from the floor.

Looking over the room for anything else to bring with him, his eyes fell onto his bag and the plastic cup with bloody glass before gathering up said items and with that he made his way to the door. He slowly opened it, giving Rai a look before closing it shut and Faf was alone in the hallway. 

He set the bag and cup down onto the floor up against the wall, figuring he’d clean it up tomorrow morning. Turning for his own door, Fafnir entered his room, dropping his clothes onto the floor, shutting the door gently, and finally had a good night's rest in his own bed after 6 long weeks.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art featured in these chapters is drawn by our friend Blue, she wants to be kept anonymous!
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


	16. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan goes to talk to Leon about their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be the Finale and Epilogue of the fic! It'll take some time for we will post both chapters on the same day so sorry y'all, just felt like you guys deserve the Epilogue instantly instead of waiting a whole month for it lol
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, all your fanart, fanfics, and all the love and support this story has gotten. We can't thank you enough! Fafnir started as a shitpost and look where this has gotten us now! TBH we are proud of where this story went and how much love its gotten. Thank you yet again readers! 
> 
> oh also there will be a sequel coming soon~
> 
> -I Am What You Take-

The first thing that brought Raihan out of his peaceful slumber was the heat of the sun hitting against his face, coming from his open window. The next was the chirping of the Rookidees in the trees outside, some louder than the others and highly obnoxious. And finally was the vibration of his rotomless phone on his bedside table, causing everything that sat near it to hum a god awful, annoying buzzing sound. 

Raihan's hand instinctively grabbed hold of it without looking, pulling the device inches away from his face while his eyes were still closed. He repeatedly blinked them open, his vision blurry as he tried to focus on the glowing screen in front of him.

_4 new messages..._

  
  


_Leon: hey rai!! fafnir gets out of the hospital today right? do you want me to come over?_

_Leon: raiiii I hope everything’s okay..._

_Leon: I know you don’t want me to come over there... I’ll be training in the wild area tomorrow if you want to come by_

_Leon: I love you!!!_

  
  


Raihan blinks twice and then winces. _Fafnir._

He looks around his room now, remembering the feeling of his brother against his skin before he fell asleep the night before. There was no sign of Faf, nor clothes of his brother’s scattered on the floor. The only sign he was here were his ankle high casual boots that sat by the door.

Frowning, Rai texts back.

  
  


_Raihan: yeah he got out yesterday_

_Raihan: sorry i didnt message u back_

_Raihan: love you too babe : )_

  
  


He thinks for a moment before typing again.

  
  


_Raihan: wanna meet up? I can fly to u, same area as last time hm_

_Leon: raihan!!! I’m so happy to hear from you!!_

_Leon: how’d everything go?? are you okay??_

_Leon: just come by and tell me okay? same place as last time!_

_Leon: pssh.... gay._

_Raihan: it was all fine_

_Raihan: ill tell u when i get there_

_Raihan: ill be there soon_

  
  


Sitting up and scratching the back of his head, he stares down at his lap in deep thought. The thought of Leon reminded him of their plan, and that was when it got complicated. Throughout the six weeks Raihan’s mind became an inner battle, he was certain to make Leon win but now the guilt of lying to his brother hung heavy at his very heart. _The last thing Raihan wanted to do was to betray his now better, newly changed older brother._

**_What am I to do?_ **

Raihan was finally on his feet now, putting on any kind of clean clothes nearest to him before slipping on his hoodie and leaving out his door with his keys, wallet, and lastly phone.

He paused in the hallway, eyes directed at Fafnir's door before finally giving in and speed walking right down the marble steps. Hands in the pocket of his hoodie he counted 6 Pokéballs as he slipped out the front door, quickly saying good morning to the gardeners who passed him by, sprinting into the open field in front of the grand Uther Mansion.

Calling out his Flygon, he swiftly jumped onto it’s back, both of them flying towards the clouds above. “Wild area, Flygon! The usual training spot, you know the one!”

* * *

Leon was training hard on Axew’s Eye, him and his Charizard trying out their newest moves against the wild Pokémon to destress from the lack of sleep. Leon was really worried last night, Raihan _hadn’t_ texted him all day, and he could only assume the worst. Leon shivered at the memory of the large bruise on Raihan’s back, imagining everything Fafnir could be doing to him.

Charizard’s Air Slash wasn't perfected yet, missing the opposing Pokémon and ending up hitting the trees around its target, the sound of wood snapping shook Leon out of his thoughts. “Come on- Charizard! Finish it with another Air Slash!”

And finally it hit, fainting the wild Bewear before them.

Leon patted Charizard on the back of his neck in gratitude when a familiar shadow passed overhead, making Leon instantly look up at the Flygon and its rider. He beamed so brightly as they descended. “Rai!!”

“Leeeeon!” Raihan called, his fang seen distinctively from how wide his smile was.

Leon withdrew Charizard back into its ball when Flygon touched down. Raihan’s feet instantly met the ground, running up to and hugging his boyfriend close before kissing Leon longingly. He really did miss him during his weeks spending time with Fafnir in the hospital, and this was the first time they truly spent time with each other since.

Pulling away with a giggle, he rubbed noses with the shorter boy. “I missed you, babe~”

Leon laughed delightedly, going right back in for more hugs when Raihan pulled away. “I missed you so much!” He tries to pick the older boy up and spin him around, but only manages to lift Rai a few inches off the ground before shakily setting him back down again.

When his palm brushed against Rai’s knuckles, feeling something off, his eyes instantly went to the bandages. “Oh no...” His voice is small. “When you didn’t text me back last night... I knew something happened.” He cradled Raihan’s hand in his own gently, looking up at him with the slight start of tears. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to protect you-“

“Wait- no, no! It's okay! I did this to myself...” Raihan intertwined his fingers with Leon’s the best he could with the bandages, he winced in pain but tried his best to hide it. “I accidentally gripped a glass too hard! Faf fixed me up, believe it or not... I’m fine, promise.”

He gave Leon a soft smile, wanting to calm the boy’s nerves. But that smile slowly changed to a frown at the thought of Fafnir. _At the thought of the plan._

Leon furrowed his brows, not completely buying his story. “Alright love…”

“Anywho, what would you like to do today hm?” Rai pats the boy on the back with his good hand, walking Leon over to the center of the open field they were standing on.

“I’ve just been training with Char all morning, you wanna pop into Hammerlocke, or something?” Leon just wanted to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend, his love. It’s been too long and he’d do anything to take Raihan away from his abusive family. “Or! We can go to Circhester, or even Wyndon! Back to Postwick? Hop’s been asking about you- hah-“

“You wanna just... take a hike or something- How bout to that place we visited last time? With the falls?” Raihan smiled, his gaze looking out to the lush forests, murky water, and rolling hills of the wild area, thinking back to when the two accidentally stumbled upon the secretive place. Or, well, Leon almost fell into it. “Been a hot minute since the last time I’ve seen you... plus it's a little romantic~” Raihan gave the boy’s side a gentle nudge of his elbow.

Leon giggles, smiles wide and cheeks flush. Raihan was just so... _everything_. Leon couldn’t handle it sometimes. “Sounds good to me, love! I’ll lead the way!” He turns off into the unknown, grabbing Raihan’s hand in the process.

Raihan digs his heels into the grass beneath them, chuckling before pulling Leon into a tight hug, noses rubbing against each other. “Babe, we’ll take Flygon. We’re on an island, silly. Plus, I don’t want you to get lost and become one with the forest-“

Flygon walked over at the sound of its name, butting its head in between them so that the two boys could feel the dragon’s wet snout hit their faces. Both of them parted, rubbing their eyes and Raihan whining out. “Eeewww!”

“I could find the way to our spot- probably.” Leon chuckles with his eyes still closed, wiping the last of the dragon slime from his cheeks. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s go on Flygon!” He climbs on with grace and speed, throwing his leg over the dragon type with ease.

Rai’s eyebrows shot up from how fast Leon was to climb onto the large creature as he followed suit, climbing and sitting behind the boy while wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. “How were you able to climb so fast?”

“Flygon’s about the same size as Char, you’ll get used to it!” Leon smiles back at him, relaxing back against his boyfriend. “You just gotta trust in your Pokémon and it’ll let you jump on!”

Raihan was about to answer until Flygon took off, replacing his words with joyful screams as the Pokémon soared up to the clouds, and when they were finally cruising right under them Raihan was at a loss for words. He was speechless at how beautiful the view was from up here, all the trees and winding rivers and creeks. He could already spot the waterfalls in the distance and from seeing them he nuzzled his cheek into Leon’s locks of hair that stuck out from the side of his hat. “ _Wow._ ”

“Incredible innit?” Leon said quietly, lost in the view. He tilts his head to look up at Raihan, a huge smile creeping up on his face. “And soon it’ll be my kingdom… our kingdom~”

Raihan snorts a chuckle, a smile appearing and disappearing immediately after Leon looks away.

_Leon’s kingdom..._

Rai used to be so certain on letting Leon have all of this, so certain he never even asked himself twice, but…

His train of thought crashed and burned as Flygon took a dive, Raihan gasping and holding Leon’s waist tightly as they descended down into the creek bed. Their _Hideout_ , they would call it from time to time, was a huge bowl with cliffs on each end with many, tiny waterfalls falling into it but it never got filled up because the water instantly flowed into the ground, or that’s what Raihan was guessing. It was as if an island was in the middle of this large bowl, big enough for a battle but small enough to feel homey. It was absolutely stunning, a romantic getaway cut from the outside world. Raihan and Leon had camped here a few times before, training here and sharing stories by the campfire. A few times Raihan’s burnt the curry and many times Leon took over when it came to food. Leon always had practice and knowledge about cooking while Raihan had never even lifted a cooking spoon.

The shorter boy yelled in excitement as Flygon dived down, grabbing onto its antennae in order for both of them to not slide off. Maybe the Pokémon adds in a couple extra loops, a few barrel rolls, just because it can. 

Flygon touched down gently upon the long patch of grass that the water hugged on all sides and Leon was, of course, the first to slide off onto the island. “Whew! Flygon’s a lot smoother than Charizard... must be the wings!”

“O- or maybe Flygon’s just skinnier-“ Raihan chuckled as he dropped onto the grass, giving the dragon a soft head scritch before returning it to its Pokéball. Raihan turned to face his boyfriend, who was already looking up at the raging waterfalls in awe while setting down his heavy bags. Rai walked over to wrap his arms around him again, his chin set on top of the boy’s hat.

Leon giggles, leaning back into his boyfriend’s chest. “You see, Raihan...” He waves his hand out in front of him. “Everything the light touches... that’ll be _our_ kingdom…” He rests his hand back on Rai’s arm, nuzzling the back of his head into him.

Raihan smiles, relaxing his breathing while resting his cheek against the top of Leon’s head, eyes shutting and hands caressing the boy’s tummy. “Sounds so, wonderful...”

Everything coming from Leon sounded just like Raihan’s dream; The two princes that explored the world beyond, ruling the kingdom together, hand in hand, being unstoppable when they were together, _never_ apart.

As much as Raihan yearned for that dream to come true, something hung onto him, holding him back. A dark feeling of confusion, of hesitation, and then the flash of those deep, crimson eyes of his brother. Guilt hung around Raihan’s neck like a heavy rope, reminding him that it was still there even when it wasn't on his mind. Fafnir was changing so quickly, their brotherhood starting to perhaps flourish, and if this plan kept on its pace Raihan would crumble that bond to the ground.

_Never to be rebuilt again._

As much as Raihan looked at peace, the turmoil within came through in the form of trembling hands while they rested against Leon’s abdomen. Leon took his hand’s shaking as playful anticipation, itching for a battle most likely.

“Come on!” He pulls away, running to the other side of the island already a Pokéball at hand. “Let’s battle Rai!”

He took a few steps back from how explosive Leon’s energy is, eyes a bit wide while stuttering his speech. “Oh- oh, yeah- sure. Practice makes perfect, huh?”

Leon prepares himself with a soft pat to both his cheeks, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Come on! You know I’ll win Rai, I’m _unbeatable!_ ” He was a little vain, filled with enthusiasm that his future of being Champion will become true because his boyfriend had laid it all out for him.

“An- and I don't give up so easily, Leon!” Raihan tried to be in character, showing no sign of mental distress while gripping his Pokéball. “What should we start with? Flygon and Mr. Rime?” He was already not liking this, some part of him wanted to stop, to talk to Leon, but he kept trudging on. “M- maybe that’s too obvious?”

“You always use Flygon, come on and let me see that Duraludon!” Leon teases him with a snort. “Unless you’re _scaredddd!_ ” 

Leon rubs his devious, little hands together. _Should he actually send out Mr Rime or surprise Raihan with Charizard?_ The possibilities were endless.

“Ah- ok then- maybe this time I send out Duraludon- but then again we should save our G-max for last! Wouldn't want them to think this was all staged-“ Raihan was just a bundle of worry, unsure what Pokémon he should start out with as if he was out on the stadium’s field that very second, a thousand eyes on him, seeing right through him at all the guilt hanging from his heart.

Raihan gulps and hesitates, frozen for just a moment from the hurricane within him.

_You can't do this when you've come so far with_ **_him._ ** _What are you planning to do? You’ll ruin everything with the both of them if you keep this up. Leon will find out._ **_Fafnir_ ** _will find out._

Raihan’s lip quivered, finally throwing out his Pokémon. “Lets go- Gigalith!”

The rock type took the field, Raihan could instinctively hear the crowd’s cheer at the back of his head from memories and he just wanted to get this over with. Hoping Leon would not be able to see right through him.

“Gooo Mr. Rime!” Leon cheers out, following after the other boy.

_Aw, looks like Raihan is the “cheater” this time. Rattatas, he always has to have the upper hand, doesn't he~_

Leon takes off his cap to hide his thinking face as well as covering his mouth as Gigalith’s Sand Stream ability erupts a sandstorm within the creek.

Raihan squints, maybe it wasn't the best idea to let loose a sandstorm in such a tiny bowl the creek was. But if he must admit, the sting of each grain pelting at his face only made his mind clearer and the mental calls of a stadium blanketed over. 

Rai gritted his teeth, he could still feel all eyes on him despite it, the feeling deep within him that clutched at his heart, and with everything going on while his heart’s pounding Raihan bared his teeth, nose and eyes scrunched up tightly as he screamed towards the sky. “Gigalith! Rock Blast!”

Every shot narrowly misses Mr. Rime, not because Gigalith was slow but more so the other was quick on its feet, Gigalith was fast to aim but Mr. Rime was faster to dodge. Leon cheered for his own Pokémon, the psychic type dancing in place out of excitement.

“Use Freeze Dry!” Leon pumped his fist, turning his head away to cough out a small handful of sand. “Raihan- your battle strategy _sucks!_ How are you going to do this in a stadium full of people?!”

“I- I’m supposed to lose, remember!” Raihan was taken aback while watching his Gigalith faint from just one hit of the ice blast, then roaring louder over the storm. “Hiding in the sand is a _good_ strategy! You wouldn't see where the Rock Blast’s coming from!”

“But then I don’t get to see your beautiful face!” Leon shouts over the storm. He wouldn’t be able to be romantic with Raihan on the actual field, but at least he was allowed to flirt out here in paradise. “I want you to blast me with your rock hard-“ He breaks down in laughter.

“Hey- take this seriously!” Raihan grits his teeth, snorting loudly before yelling again. “Thousands of people will be there, we need to take it seriously!”

_Father will be there._ **_Fafnir_ ** _will be there._

Leon continued laughing before collecting himself. “Come on! Stop stalling, who’s next?”

Raihan snorted, brows furrowed and nose still scrunched up. “C- Come on out! Torkoal!”

The sandstream subsided as the sunlight shone down, the intense heat already felt on each other's skin to the point of possible sunburn due to the Pokémon’s Drought ability. They could finally see each other. Rai’s eyes were fierce, boring holes into Leon as he stood there, still like a statue before throwing his claws around in a rampage. “Torkoal! Lavaaaa pluume!”

It was safe to say despite Mr. Rime’s swift stride, having quick feet wasn't enough to avoid his fiery doom and with only one hit the ice type was down on the ground.

“Why are you being so serious all of a sudden?” Leon cocks his head and then shakes it. “You’re the one that always wants to have fun in battles...”

He recalls Mr. Rime, pondering over his next choice, going over each of his Pokémon’s strengths and weaknesses in his head. Haxorus was his best bet, with its Ground type move.

Raihan narrowed his eyes, snorting out any sand that was stuck in his nose before crossing his arms. “We have to make it look real, Leon. Otherwise they’ll see right through us!”

“And that's why I know who I'm choosing next! Go, Haxorus!” Leon yelled, throwing out his dragon type. “Now use Earthquake!”

Raihan growled out, everything just felt so overwhelmingly on his shoulders, weighing him down to the point of lashing out. “Torkoal! Body Press now-“ But it was too late, Earthquake got to him first and down Torkoal went. Raihan returned him to his Pokéball in silence, pulling out a new one as he looked over the battlefield. “So far so good. Now I’ll throw out Flygon, it’ll be realistic to all the eyes watching-“

He threw the Dragon Pokémon out, Flygon hovering over near Raihan and having yet to fly out into the open field.

Dragon VS Dragon. Leon chews on his upper lip, grinning back at his rival. He could still use Earthquake on the Levitating beast thanks to its Mold Breaker ability, but he could also Outrage for that type advantage. But Flygon could use a Dragon type move right back…

“You know!” Leon pipes up. “If you sent Gigalith and Flygon out in a double battle- that’d be something extraordinary!” Rai was taking this _way_ too seriously. Maybe some good natured advice from his rival/boyfriend would calm him down?

Raihan relaxed a bit, but it didn't make much of a difference to the storm brewing within him. “Might be something I’ll consider next time-“ He reared up, throwing his pointer finger at the Haxorus with a shout. “But, now I gotta make this look convincing! Flygon! Dragon Claw!”

Flygon was on it, darting overhead and aiming to hit Haxorus’ side in order to dodge anything it threw at him. A Dragon Claw to the side wouldn't be strong enough to faint the mighty giant, but enough to look like he was playing a “fair” fight.

“That’s it!” Leon cheered. “That’s the Raihan I love! Come on Haxorus, use Outrage!”

Haxorus roared, raising its head to the sky and charging full speed into Flygon. The other dragon doesn’t get out of the way in time and Haxorus body slams it to the ground.

Flygon’s cry was enough to know the Pokémon was done for, all part of their grand plan. Raihan grit his teeth and smirked, but it was short lived when something in him tugged at his mental sleeve.

_You really wanna go through with this?_

Raihan holds his breath for a moment.

_Who’s more important to you?_

“F- Flygon! Return!” Raihan held up the ball, the Pokémon disappearing back into it. He just held that position like a statue, eyes wide and blood cold.

**_Who are you going to choose?_ **

“Raihan?” Leon dropped his arms at his sides, unsure what was happening. “Rai what’s wrong?” He runs across the field and stands in front of the taller boy, recalling his Haxorus as he does. “Are you okay?”

Raihan shook his head, absentmindedly shoving Leon away. He stumbles back, digging his heels into the ground before realizing what he's done. “L- Leon- I’m sorry-“ He holds up his hands, as if he can do something to make Leon forgive him.

Leon falls down with the force of the push, landing right on his rump. He looks up, more worried than hurt. “Rai? You’ve been off all day, what's wrong?”

Raihan brings his hands to his sides, forming fists as he looks down at the ground beside where Leon laid, trying hard to not make eye contact. “Im. Fine. Just nervous. Can we just set up camp now?”

“O- Okay Rai.” Leon stuck his hand out warrily, a small worried smile forming on his face. “Help me up?”

Raihan nodded slowly, finally looking back into Leon’s eyes as he brought the boy onto his feet, and then bringing Leon into a tight hug. Raihan felt tears sting at his eyes but he kept everything in, all to himself. He then pulled away, starting to walk towards Leon's bags in the hopes of setting up the tent.

Leon dusted himself off, looking lost at the landscape. Raihan _wasn’_ t okay, he could obviously see that… He starts to walk over to his rival. “Rai? Please, talk to me...” He tugs at Raihan’s hoodie sleeve, pulling Rai back towards him. “You’ve been really off lately, is everything alright? Is it... is it **_him_ ** _?_ ” Leon’s grip tightened at the slight guilty shake Raihan’s body gave, Leon’s eyes narrowing. “I knew it! Raihan, you have to say something, let me do something!”

Raihan tried to pull his sleeve back out of Leon’s grip, but failed as he stood there. Gaze stern and eyes fierce while looking back into gold. “Leon, stop! Its- its- just something I've had on my mind...” He trails off, eyes darting away to look at the ground.

"Well what is it?" Leon looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, talk to me!" Leon tries to pull him closer, using both hands to grip Raihan’s sleeve now. "You're supposed to feel safe with me… _please_ , just let me _help you!_ "

“No!” Raihan snapped, trying to rip his sleeve away but again, to no avail. Instead he just stops trying to struggle, biting his lower lip as his eyes were locked on the boy’s. Unable to flee. “It's just- you won’t- I don't know what to do.” Rai let out softly. “My mind says one thing... my heart says another... I wanna do both, but I can't-“

Leon holds his ground, Raihan’s sleeve ripping as both boys pull against it. "What do you _mean-_ you're not making any sense!" 

He lets go suddenly, letting Raihan stumble forward. "Your heart...? Raihan- are you trying to break up with me?" His eyes start to fill up with tears, hands shaking as his heart breaks over the perceived loss of his first love. "W- why? Is it something I did- something I said?” Leon’s brows furrow and his jaw clenches. “Oh Arceus, _this_ is why you've been avoiding me isn't it?!"

Raihan catches himself, standing awkwardly with his eyes wide. Shocked from how everything’s happening so fast. “Wha- No! Leon! Not at all! _Gah-_ look. I don't mean to come off like this, it’s just-“ Raihan gulps, struggling on what he has to say next. He doesn't want to, but he _has_ to. “It's just... I don't wanna... go with our plan anymore-“

Leon holds his breath before erupting. " _What?!_ " His voice is incredulous. "Raihan- _this was your idea._ " His hands clenched into tight fists as his temper boiled over. "You can't just go back on our plans like that! You _know_ how much this means to me! To my family… I _knew_ you secretly wanted the Championship to yourself!" He spits at Raihan. "Long live the Uthers, huh? Why be so loyal to the people that hurt you?! What about me, huh… _Fuck you, Rai_ …”

He grabs onto the Pokéball in his pocket, sending out his Charizard. The dragon immediately senses its trainer's mood and rears up behind him, roaring defensively towards Raihan. "Well here's this Rai- I'll still win. With or without your help! I’m doing this for my family _who loves me!_ For my father _who's fucking dead!_ " He jumps onto Charizard's back, glaring down at Raihan as Charizard hovered above. "You- I can't believe you. _I trusted you!_ " 

Charizard takes off into the air, leaving Raihan behind in a cloud of dust.

“Leon-! Wait-! No please- don't go-!” Raihan screamed up at the sky, watching as Charizard disappeared behind the trees into the horizon. Raihan collapses onto his knees, tears welling up in his eyes as he then wails out, arching his back and sobbing loudly ripping out the grass around him. _Screaming and crying, wishing he just kept his fucking trap shut._

**_This isn't what he wanted to choose._ **

* * *

Fafnir woke up in a cold sweat, blaming the off key singing of the Rookidees outside on his rude awakening. Out of everything, the last thing he expected was his first thought of the day being Raihan as his hand padded the sheets in search of him, remembering he slipped out of his brother's bed into his own room the night before. With a sigh, Fafnir pulled out his Rotom phone from under his pillow. Reading the news and watching funny videos online to help wake himself up, and when he was ready he finally got out of bed, dressing in casual wear consisting of a baggy long sleeve and sweatpants.

While slipping his phone into his pocket Fafnir opened his door to walk into the hallway, stopping when he passes by Rai’s door. It was closed and from the absence of noise behind the door Raihan was most likely still asleep. The man smiled to himself, continuing on his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Some servants were there already, cleaning his father’s breakfast plates he freshly ate upon perhaps 30 minutes ago and welcomed Fafnir into the room with several good mornings. Of course Faf did the same, walking past them into the main kitchen containing the many chefs and cooks that serve the Uther home. Usually Fafnir would make his own food, not wanting to bother their cooks that definitely had more important things to do in the grand mansion, but today they were insistent on welcoming him back with his favorite meal. It's been his first breakfast since his many weeks in the hospital, and Fafnir couldn’t say no so he accepted and walked out to the dining room. Sitting alone at such a large table on yet again his phone.

Sooner than later, a servant brought out his meal. A perfectly white porcelain plate with a large portion of fresh Kalosian toast with perfectly toasted hash browns on the side, and freshly cut Hondew and Watmel berries on a separate plate.

It was safe to say that plate of food did not last long, and before he knew it he ate almost every last bite. He sat in his chair over the empty plates for quite some time on his phone, letting his stomach digest as he waited and when he finally felt it was time he took his leave back to the kitchen. Back to the fridge.

He rummaged through it, ending up with the same 6 pack of hard Applin cider he bought many months ago, before leaving out one of the back doors to their land outside. He started following one of the pathways to the far end of their land, the edge that was filled with proud standing oaks and elder pines.

He walked alone for quite some time before Basturd decided to come out of his ball and join him in silence, following close behind. The Pokémon knew what was happening, it was that time of year again and the only reason Fafnir would walk out this far was for one reason only… 

He passed by the Uther family’s gravesite on his trek, never stopping once nor gazing upon the gravestones of his grandparents as he kept on towards the wooded area beyond. Fafnir listened to the crunching of twigs and rocks under his heels, beside him being Basturd’s heavy footsteps and he was immensely grateful for his Pokémon by his side. Like it had since Fafnir started making this trek out here at the age of ten. The forest grew thicker with every step, and Fafnir's mood grew darker. 

_Hiding her out here, he doesn't even want to think about her- to visit her-_

Fafnir finally came upon it. A beautifully crafted mausoleum of white marble, two small flights of stairs led up to it and a chiseled mythical Pokémon from Hoenn shown above the tall doorway. An unpolished silver barred door sealed the way, but Fafnir could see between the bars the familiar, large rectangular marble coffin that held what used to be his mother. 

He sat upon the steps, Basturd taking a rest on them next to his trainer. Fafnir opened the first hard Applin cider, taking a few swigs before he spoke the first time out here. “It’s that time of year again...” He had somewhat of an awkward feeling to his voice, like he knew he was just talking to the wind, but he kept on. “Finals are in a few days, Raihan’s first go at becoming Champion… He’s so much stronger now.... But hey, hopefully I’ll have another year, yeah?”

He chuckles halfheartedly, taking another sip of his drink. He rapidly taps his foot against the lowest step, anxious even though he's just talking to himself, hopefully to his mother. "Raihan… he says you'd be proud of me- Mum." He swallows. "Don't know if, I believe him though..."

He heavily sighs, taking a moment to wipe the start of tears from his eyes with a sleeve then holding his face in his hands. "I won’t lie, Mum. I've- I've fucked up a lot- Like, _a lot._ With what I do as Champ, with Arth- with Dad... with Raihan..." His voice cracks and his breath hitches. "But I have to. It’s the only thing that makes _sense_ anymore…”

He gulps down his cider until the bottles empty. If he were elsewhere he'd just throw it off into the distance, but he'd never disgrace his mother's gravesite like that. He quickly opens another, chugging it until it's at least two thirds left. “I just wish you were here- I really do- We are so lost without you... I’m so- so fucking _lost_ without you...”

He could feel tears constantly running down his cheeks, looking over when Basturd’s snout nudges against his elbow before nuzzling into Faf’s side. He starts to hug onto the large fish head, stroking it’s top while he sipped some more on his second drink. “I’m sorry...... I’m sorry _if_ I am a disappointment- I tell myself you'd never see me like that- but- without you here, I don't know what’s true- I just.... I just hope you look down upon me with a smile...”

His lip’s already quivering as he finishes his second drink. “I hope you are proud of me...“ 

Fafnir wipes at his tears with his sleeve. _Fuck, he can't even rememer the last time he had cried this hard._

_Wait, that wasn't true now was it._ He had cried just a month ago, bawled like a big fucking baby while Raihan held him close, comforted him through his tears-

" _Fuck._ " Fafnir curses out shakily. Just the memory of _that night_ was enough to send his mind in a tailspin, heart hammering in his chest as he continued to break down even moreso. "Mum- I don't know- wh- what's wrong with me-”

He's really sobbing now, Basturd quickly reacting as the large creature nuzzles its chin against his thighs to let Fafnir hug and cry into the top of its head. Just like Faf has always done every time he visited this sacred place throughout the years. Visiting only a few times a year: her birthday, his birthday, before Finals, and lastly Christmas.

Fafnir couldn't speak anymore, he just cried and cried and cried against his most loyal of Pokémon. The Dracovish that has always been there for him through thick and thin, the same Pokémon that's been there for every one of his losses in the league before finally defeating his father and becoming Champion. And from his cries, every one of his Pokémon came out from their balls, all except that asshole Obstagoon, and every one of them created a circle around their trainer. Touching or nuzzling him somewhere on his body as all of them felt the pain in his heart, mourning alongside him.

“I miss you...... I miss you, so... much...” Was all Fafnir could make out between sobs, letting himself cry until he could not cry any more.

* * *

The large doors creaked as Raihan shuffled into his elaborate home, wiping his snotty nose with his sleeve. He’d really done it now, ruined his relationship with his rival, his only friend and love of his life. He drags his feet to the kitchen solemnly, although he feels sick to his stomach he hasn’t eaten at all today, he knew he should at least scarf down some bread or something before curling up in his sheets and crying his eyes out yet again.

He walked into the kitchen and instantly locked eyes with his brother who oddly looked just as fucked up as he did. Respecting his brother's privacy he quickly averted his eyes down to the ground, instinctively retracing his steps to take his leave.

“Wait-“ Fafnir croaked out, his voice slurred and his throat scratchy from crying earlier. He’s been gone all day himself, spending hours upon hours out there in the wilderness just crying alongside his team, and from the looks of it the two shared something in common for once.

Raihan stopped in his tracks at that word, slowly turning around and looking back into those maroon eyes. "Okay." His voice is equally scratchy. He cautiously stepped into the kitchen, coming to a stop besides his brother. "Wh- Whats up?" He can already smell the alcohol, Fafnir was practically drenched in it by the smell which isn't really out of the ordinary, but wanting to be near each other at all was.

It took Fafnir some time before he reacted upon instinct, or well something within him he’s always suppressed but alcohol numbed the suppression, and he instantly wrapped his baby brother into a warm hug. Digging his nose into his Raihan's dreads as he stroked the boy’s back, a few tears running down his cheeks.

He really needed this after today, hoping Raihan wouldn't pull away. He thought he was over all of this, but the alcohol in his system told him otherwise. 

Raihan choked back a sob at the feeling of his brother's arms around him. He felt like he had made the right choice, but that didn't help his guilty, pleading conscience. 

"Today fucking sucked." Raihan scoffed and then sniffled. He wrapped his arms around Fafnir’s waist, burying his face in his chest. "You smell nasty-"

“You can blame it on Basturd-” Fafnir coughed, too drunk to try to hide he was crying but never showing signs of letting Raihan go. “Wha- what happened with you, today?”

Raihan has to bite his tongue to stop himself from spilling his deep secrets. He couldn't even say it was because of Leon, he didn't want to upset Fafnir even further, and even though Leon broke his heart the last thing Raihan wanted was him to get hurt. 

"Don't wanna talk about it-" He mumbles. "Do you?"

“Visited Mum today...” He softly spoke, biting his lower lip and holding his breath as more tears flowed from his eyes onto Rai’s head. His grip grew tighter but not to cause pain, just wanting to hold both of them still. “It was... nice.”

"Oh." _What was he supposed to say?_ "I bet it was." He rubs Fafnir's back somewhat awkwardly from that being the last thing Raihan expected him to say. 

Raihan made the trip out himself rarely, always feeling like he was going behind his father's back somehow with every visit, and whenever he did the giant mausoleum of his mother’s just seemed intimidating, towering over him in judgement.

They stood there holding each other in silence for quite some time before Fafnir was the first to make a move. He slipped away from Raihan, going back into the fridge and soon into the freezer. “I- Ice cream?”

"God- yes, please." Raihan sighed shakily. He slumped against the counter, gazing longingly at his brother’s back debating if he wants to take a risk. As Fafnir continued to look through the freezer, Raihan took a leap of faith and stepped up behind him to slip his arms around his big brother’s waist, resting his cheek against his long, broad back.

Fafnir jumped at the contact but let it slide. He could start to feel himself off balance from the added weight Raihan gave. “Careful, I'm not as graceful as I usually am-“ He slowly spins around with Raihan in tow, gently putting down the Rockruffy Road and Rainbow Sorbet upon the countertop. “Alright, I need my body again- please let go...”

Raihan sighs before nuzzling his forehead between those shoulder blades. "....okay fine."

He lets go unwillingly, planting a light kiss at the base of Fafnir's neck which made the man shiver. "Shit, you got my rainbow?" He walks around to the other side of the island, taking the container at hand. "Hell yeah!"

“And here you go-“ Fafnir hands him a spoon before sitting on a barstool at the counter, already diving into his pint of Rockruffy Road.

It's his first time eating ice cream in six whole weeks and it felt like absolute heaven. He just kept eating and eating, only stopping to breathe. He knows this might make him sicker than he already was drunk but he was ok with it. He just wanted the satisfaction of tasting his favorite flavor and the feeling of it slipping down his raspy throat.

Raihan’s mood was brighter, but only slightly by his favorite creamy treat while watching in amusement and concern as Fafnir scarfed his pint down. "Calm down there, man! It's not a race!" He chuckled with worry.

Faf only turned to him to stick out his tongue playfully before going back to eat like a starved animal. His attitude only made Raihan giggle before the boy leaned against his shoulder, still desperate for affection after such a long day. "... We should do this more often." He softly spoke cautiously. "When you're not drunk- and I'm not crying-"

Fafnir stops a moment from eating from his pint, going over his brother’s exact words in his head. “Sure...” He simply puts it, beginning to eat slower, eyes still down at the ice cream in it’s container. 

If he’d admit anything, he was glad to see Raihan again. Glad to finally not be alone like he usually was on days like these. And with that, his answer was genuine and a soft smile spread across Fafnir’s face as he ate.

_Yeah, we will sometime._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art featured in todays chapter was drawn by moi AKA Dimension_K166/Bad__Dragonite <3
> 
> House of Uther AU is very detailed look at Raihan's backstory and family dynamics, filled with angsty drama and twisted lust.
> 
> For more information feel free to @ us on twitter ;) we're open to ANY questions  
> @hopsoncocks / @bad__dragonite
> 
> We have a discord for this fic now!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RP62HMz
> 
> Come chat with us and other readers about stupid shit!  
> Also we post concept art, character refs, Q&As, and other exclusive shit about future chapters/books in the series so come on ddooowwwnnnn <3


End file.
